100 Theme Drabbles: Love Story UsaMamo
by Queen Risa
Summary: 100 Themed Drabbles that show the love of my favorite anime/manga couple. UsaMamo First Season Drabbles.
1. 1 Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. All rights go to the respective owners.**

 **Chocolate**

 _Welcome to the First Annual Azabu Chocolate Festival! There will be a list of activities and tables that are set up all over the campus. Some of these said activities are chocolate tasting, arts and crafts, chocolate making, and so on. We encourage you to visit each table and enjoy as much delicious chocolate as you can. Sponsored by Azabu High School._

Usagi Tsukino's eyes practically bulged out of her eye sockets as they read the list of activities and tables that were pinned at the entrance of the festival. If anyone knew the middle-schooler even remotely, they would know that this festival was her own personal heaven. Excitement and hunger rippled through her small body as her eyes roamed over the campus-turned-festival-grounds that were holding the function. Red and brown striped tents filled the campus grounds of Azabu High School. The festival was being held behind in the football field of the sizable and impressive school. Usagi had heard from her own school that Azabu was known for its reputation of having extraordinary and exceptional students who are known to have greatly successful careers later in life. And Usagi could tell their buildings and campus grounds was no exception either. The humongous main building was grey brick with beautiful long windows that accented the four story building greatly. The school had several similar looking buildings all over the campus and is considered one of the biggest schools in Tokyo.

An eager Usagi entered the buzz filled festival. There were over 40 tables that housed some kind of activity that involved chocolate and Usagi could barely contain herself as she ogled the chocolate treats that lined multiple booths. She had been waiting for this glorious day for months, ever since she saw that poster in the arcade and almost gave poor Motoki a heart attack after she screamed in happiness. The day had finally come and all Usagi could do was stare at the phenomenon as drool dripped from her watering mouth.

Almost an hour later, Usagi soon came to the conclusion that she had died and had went to chocolate heaven where the chocolate overlord hails. She had never imagined so much chocolate in her entire life not even that one time when she was eight and had passed out from an accidental chocolate overdose at a family friend's birthday party. She had blacked out as soon as the chocolate cake that was triple her size came out. All she remembers is the wind in her hair and people calling her name and to not eat the cake. Thankfully she had developed a tolerance to chocolate ever since that incident. Today, that tolerance had been greatly tested.

"Man, why can't this festival happen they month. Better yet everyday," Usagi said dreamily to no one but herself. The fourteen-year-old now had chocolate smudges all over her mouth area and in a few strands of her long blonde hair that was tied into two buns on her head, very telling to passersby what the girl had done the past hour. Her dazzling blue eyes had a dreamy look in them as she walked deeper and deeper into the maze-like festival.

"Hi there! Welcome to the dark chocolate tasting table. Would you like some samples?," a vendor to her left called out to her cheerfully.

The second after he said it, Usagi had already scoffed down two samples in lightening speed. She soon started devouring a bunny-shaped chocolate starting with its ears. She was in complete and utter bliss. Nothing could ruin her chocolate filled day, absolutely noth-

"What did that poor bunny do to you Odango?," a deep baritone voice came from behind her. Usagi practically cringed at the deep rich voice. Most girls would have swooned or shivered at the low and sexy voice that had addressed them. Usagi would have too, if not for the fact that she knew the voice that was connected to the body of the person. There was only one person (besides Rei) who called her 'Odango': Mamoru Chiba, her self-proclaimed archnemesis and resident pretty boy.

"Mamoru-baka," she hissed through her teeth, emphasizing 'baka'. She regretfully turned her body and head to look at the face she always wanted to spit into. Her blue eyes meet his darker blue ones that she had to admit looked gorgeous. ' _What a waste of beautiful eyes on such a ugly personality'_ she thought with a frown gracing her small face. His ebony locks of hair that always seemed to fall almost too perfectly in front of his eyes seemed a little less neat and more messy. His handsome almost god-like features could make girls hot from a mile away. Usagi was not one of those girls fortunately. All she saw was a jerk and a baka that she had the displeasure of meeting almost two months ago. It had gotten even worse when she had realized that he was the best friend of her longtime crush. Imagine her shock and utter disgust.

"You almost say it as if you don't like having me in your company Odango," Mamoru mused with a smug grin on his features.

"You're right, I truly wonder why?," her face and voice dripping of sarcasm.

His grin went even widened as he saw her face and part of her hair splattered with chocolate. ' _She looks like a little kid that got lost in a chocolate factory'_ he thought. Not containing himself anymore, he let out a snort and started laughing as he took in her appearance.

Usagi flinched at this and started to turn beet red as he continued laughing at god knows what.

"What's so funny, baka? Finally realize how your life is one big joke," she said mockingly, hoping to finally win one of their verbal bawls.

"Nope. I'm laughing at the fact that you look like you murdered a small village of chocolate people," he said with that same smug grin that Usagi always hated.

"What are you talking about baka?"

"Look in a mirror, chocolate cheeks," he said with his grin getting even smugger, if possible. Usagi, deciding to indulge the jerk, went to the booth next to them. It was a chocolate jewelry making booth where you could try on jewelry made of chocolate. Usagi went over the the small vanity mirror to see her supposedly messy face.

To her utter horror, she saw chocolate smudges all over her face, hair, and even a little on her tank top. She did look like a rapid serial killer of chocolates. ' _They should hide their chocolate children'_ she thought in horror as she looked at herself with terror filled eyes.

"I have to admit, 'Murderer of Chocolate Babies' does make for a good look on you. In fact, I can say it's an improvement," Mamoru soon added as he saw horror in Usagi's eyes over her appearance. He quickly also saw her eyes turn from horror to deadly as she saw him smiling.

"Why are you even here in the first place? I would figure that happy, cheerful, and you know lively things weren't your forte," she muttered deathly, shooting him daggers.

"I also figured that you would have slipped into a chocolate induced coma by now but I guess we were both wrong on our parts," he said with mirth laced in his words.

"I'll have you know that chocolate is the most beautiful and delightful thing that has ever graced this planet. It brings you complete happiness as it melts in your mouth and the taste explodes all around your mind," she said with a blissful sigh at the end.

"My god, you really do need professional help," he replied with complete seriousness.

The blissful sigh was then cut off as livid rage filled her small body. "Shut up or you eat floor Chiba! Again, why are you here baka," Usagi said as rage filled her.

"Isn't it obvious," he said questionably. It was then that Usagi took a second and actually noticed his clothes which were an Azabu football T-shirt, tan khakis, and a white apron with dark smudges on it. "I'm working a booth in the festival for my school if the wires in your brain haven't connected yet Odango," Mamoru said noticing her confused look after looking at his clothes.

After his statement, Usagi stared at Mamoru dumbfounded for a second before bursting out in hysterical laughing. Mamoru could only watch as she couldn't even stand upright anymore and bent over still laughing. "What? Odango? You're acting like I just told the biggest joke in the world," he said. He soon started becoming angry at why she was laughing at him just because he was working at the festival. He was angry but also seriously confused in the midst of it all.

Finally wiping the tears of laughter that had appeared in her eyes, Usagi calmed down and was upright once more. "It's just….. you, dark boring Mamoru-baka working at a happy fun festival. Well it's so ridiculous, it's hilarious," she said before bursting into another fit of laughter, this one even more powerful than the last.

No longer being able to stand being laughed at by anyone, much less than Usagi, Mamoru soon turned and left the hysterical chocolate-covered girl to herself. His break was almost over anyway. The ebony-haired man made his way back to his booth that he had stupidly agreed to do. He had actually volunteered willingly for the festival when he heard that it was a chocolate themed one. He soon started wondering if the idea of him working a fun festival really was all that funny as the Odango said. He grabbed a chunk of regular milk chocolate from the block of chocolate that the booth was selling. He bit off a piece as he savored the sweet taste on his taste buds. The piece started melting as he chewed it and swallowed it. He couldn't deny that the Odango was right for once and that chocolate was in all sense, delightful. But he would never admit that. That or the fact that both of them had a shared passion: Chocolate.


	2. 2 Masks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song "Another One Bites the Dust". All rights go the respective owners.**

 **Info:** Just so people know I decided to make Motoki and Mamoru in High School so they're both around 17. Both also attend Azabu High School which is for both girls and boys in this story. I'm sorry if these changes bother you, I made them for the sake of my story. By the way, I'm sorry if these are longer drabbles than others are used to. Please Review and tell me what you think. :)

 **Masks**

"Hey Usagi-chan, what's got you down," Motoki asked concernedly. It's on rare days where the bubbly blonde has a frown on her small face. It looked just plain wrong and depressing that even you would get a frown on your face. Motoki had gotten worried since he saw Usagi as a little sister to him and decided to check on the girl sitting in a booth alone.

Usagi raised her glassy eyes to the friendly worker of the Crown a.k.a. her longtime crush. ' _Wow, he really has nice eyes and his hair looks so soft'_ she thought as her depressed feelings soon flew out of her as gleeful thoughts of Motoki soon filled her subconscious. ' _The way he's looking at me, oh my god. I wonder if he ever thinks about me in that way. Oh my god, what if he actually likes me! Or even loves me! Oh Motoki you've finally realized that we're meant to be. Of course I'll marry you Motoki.'_

"Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan, are you okay?," Motoki asked after noticing that her eyes now had hearts in them and in the corner of her now upturned mouth he saw a gleam of what seemed like drool. "Usagi-chan, you're worrying me, what's wrong?"

' _Of course I'll marry you Motoki. The answer is yes, yes, yes. Wait, why is his face so worried. Oh my god! Talk baka, he's talking to you!'_ Usagi soon snapped out of her daydream and realized that Motoki had probably been talking to her while she was imagining the names of their children. ' _Oh god, what did he say? Good going Usagi might as well blurt out that you love to kiss your pillow and pretend it's him.'_ Usagi once again snapped out of her thoughts with a blush starting to stain her cheeks and realizing she still hasn't even talked.

"I'm sorry Motoki-san, what did you say again?," she asked her blush rising with embarrassment.

"I asked what's wrong because you looked really down and then your eyes went all glassy and you started drooling… I don't know it looked like your mind went to the moon or something," he joked adding a laugh after his statement. Usagi started laughing at this nervously with a wry simile on her face. She could have face-palmed right there at her own idiocy.

"HaHaHaHaHa, I don't know I guess I had something on mind I guess." ' _Like imagining how your lips feel but you don't need to know that'_ she thought.

"So why were you down," Motoki asked. As soon as the depressions thoughts flew out they flew back into Usagi's mind and her simile reverted back to the frown previously.

"I have a stupid art project and it involves me making a stupid mask because of these two artist brothers in Venice. My teacher wants us to actually shape and design the mask." Usagi then grabs her school bag sitting next to her and spills it vast contents on her table. Saying that it looked like a Jo-Ann Fabric Store threw up on the table was more or less an understatement. A glue gun, gems, stencils, fur trim, pink scissors, duct tape, silk fabric, a half eaten donut (don't ask), markers, and anything that they can be remotely associated with arts and crafts was now sitting on the completely covered booth table. Both of Motoki's eyebrows rose as they took in all the supplies that had just came out of the relatively small school bag.

"I think I went overboard with supplies for it though." Usagi's voice was able to slice through Motoki's thoughts which were currently wondering how all these items could have fit into the small bag.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, I'm sure you'll figure out what to do, your smart girl." His face split into a cheerful grin hoping that the blonde girl would join him.

"Thanks Motoki-san, but I know what to do. I already have a sketch of what the mask is gonna look like, it's just I can't make this mask without a model. I need a face to know where to put the eye holes and how big to make it." The middle schooler let out a sad sigh after she finished.

"You'll find someone Usagi-chan, I know you will. Who can say no to you." Usagi soon brightened like a light bulb. Motoki's dimmed and the simile was soon replaced with a face of terror.

"MOTOKI-SAN, YOU SHOULD BE MY MO-"

"Usagi-chan, I can't." He interrupted her. His tone was completely seriousness even though his words were laced with sheer terror. Usagi's features soon fell.

"Why not Toki-san. All my other friends said no to. They said something about not wanting me never their face with scissors," Usagi said confused as a few tears soon started dripping from her eyes. ' _I can't blame them'_ Motoki thought. He loved Usagi as his own family but the girl was a walking klutz. Even though many teased her about it, Motoki thought it made her unique her quirk. But he was not gonna risk his face because of that dangerous quirk.

"Usagi-chan, please don't cry. I'm sure you'll find someone willing to sacrifice their fac- I mean time to help you." ' _Hopefully the poor soul will live to see their next birthday after it'_ he thought regretfully.

Just then, the arcade doors opened and in walked a certain tall dark-haired high school. The arcade worker soon took in the young man's face and realized what his perfect bone structure and dark colbert eyes would be perfect for. Motoki could have kissed his longtime best friend for walking in right then. Usagi, however, would much rather take a bat than lips to the upperclassman's face. Mamoru sauntered from the entrance to the booth his currently beaming best friend and fuming arch-nemesis were currently at.

"Motoki. Odango," He greeted them both causally. The ebony-haired man soon realized something was off. Usagi he was used to with her eyes burning holes into his face. But Motoki was way too happy than usually. He was almost…. gleeful.

"IT'S USAG-"

"You know what Usagi-chan, why don't you pack up all your supplies and meet me in the backroom," Motoki cut her off before starting yet another verbal brawl with Mamoru. Those things could last for an hour. "I think I have a solution to your problem."

"Okay Toki-san, I'll be waiting!" With a wide simile, Usagi quickly packed up her supplies and practically skipped to the Crown's backroom. When she was out of sight, Motoki turned back to his unsuspecting friend with an innocent but clearly suspicious simile.

"I need you to help Usagi with a project for school," he said in a rushed and pleading voice. His simile soon turned into a pleading one.

Mamoru soon froze as took in the meaning of the words and immediately became defensive."What no way am I helping that ditz with her school work," Mamoru responded with annoyance and anger laced in his words.

"Why not?," Motoki practically whined.

"Because what if I help her and she actually*shudders* gets smarter. I lose one of my biggest tease devices, it would be like losing a piece of my soul."

' _You have a soul?'_ , Motoki thought. He knew Mamoru wouldn't agree so willingly, but milkshakes be damned if he himself was gonna be the one to help Usagi. If Mamoru could be Usagi's mask model then it would help her and even Mamoru possibly. ' _Maybe they will warm up to each other, you know before Usagi disfigures his face.'_ "Mamoru you still have her hair and her clumsiness for that, okay. And the project isn't really all that academic."

"I don't care Motoki, the answer is no. I'm not helping her, okay." Mamoru's face contorted to annoyance once more at the thought of helping the little annoying brat. ' _Hopefully she'll fail the project and I'll have some ammo for the next week'._

Not giving up, Motoki tried to appeal to the softer side of Mamoru before bringing out the big guns. "You would be her knight in shining armor if you helped her with this project. Maybe you two will be friends after this and I can finally stop offering ear plugs to customers when you two fight. This is can good," he said with a genuine simile.

"Motoki, there is nothing you can say that will make me agree to this ridicul-"

"Your coffee addiction will no longer be supplied here," Motoki deadpanned with a serious face. Mamoru froze at this interruption with his mouth still open and eyes bulged. ' _Oh my god.'_

"So… what's the subject of the project again," the high school student asked quickly. He knew that the arcade owner was not joking. He shuddered remembering the one-month coffee withdrawal he went through when he had forgotten Motoki's birthday. ' _I still remember the restless nights and insomnia.'_

Triumph ran through Motoki's veins and a simile spread on his face. "Thank you man. This means a lot and the subject is art."

"If it's art, why don't you help her?," Mamoru suddenly confused. Motoki had actually done much more well in art than Mamoru did.

Motoki felt terror seize his lungs. ' _Think, think!',_ he screamed in his mind.

"You're more creative than I am and the subject is history related so you would do better than I would," he confessed hoping he sounded agreeable. Mamoru just narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"Okaaay, let's say I believe that and move on." Mamoru would rather just get it over with and help the Odango rather than figuring what his best friend was scheming. Mamoru then passed Motoki and walked to the backroom where Usagi was waiting with her supplies already out.

As soon as Mamoru entered the room, Motoki sprinted to close the door and lock it. Knowing in a couple of seconds that Mamoru will figure out exactly what kind of art project Usagi was doing, the blonde worker quickly went to the music player that was playing through the arcade and immediately started rising the volume to a healthy number. The next song completely drowned out any noise such as banging on a door or pleads of help from what seemed a young man. Motoki gleefully started cleaning a glass as he sang the chorus of the song to himself. " _Another one bites the dust, Another bites the dust…."_


	3. 3 Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respectives owners.**

 **A/N:** So this drabble might seem a little out of character for Mamoru but I just thought it was hilarious if he was scared of Usagi and her pink scissors so bare with me and my bad jokes. This is also a continuation of my last drabble 'Masks'. All my drabbles will be in order so I guess they all connect but I'll tell you guys when one specific drabble is connected to another like these two.

 **Blue Eyes**

"No, no, no, no, I still have some many things I want to do in life. I never thought I would actually end like this. No, no, no, no…."

"Would you stop muttering things to yourself and help me with my mask baka," Usagi sneered as she organized . For the past 15 minutes they had been locked in this room, he had went in the coroner and started talking to himself which Usagi thought to be a way for him to calm himself. She honestly thought the baka was overreacting. Sure, she hated him (maybe hate is an understatement), but at least she wasn't going into near cardiac arrest over being locked in with him. ' _Jeez, he's acting like he was locked in with a serial killer or something.'_

' _I'm locked in with a serial killer',_ Mamoru thought to himself. When he had walked into the backroom, Usagi was holding a very sharp pair of pink scissors and a exacto knife. He immediately grew suspicious and quite nervous about what kind of art project this exactly was.

"Baka, isn't it obvious?," Usagi had angrily questioned after Mamoru asked. "I'm a creating a mask from scratch so I need a model to get the right measurements for it." Suddenly everything clicked and the upperclassman realized why Motoki had been so pleading.

Mamoru's blood had ran cold when he realized that the weapons Usagi was holding would be near his face, his vulnerable soft flesh that could be easily cut and scarred forever. Motoki had left him to be disfigured while he was safely behind a door away from the weapon wielding odango-haired girl. The high school student was not dying today. He had whipped his head around when he heard the door closing and the soft click of the key going into the lock. The dark-haired man had beat furiously on the door and had screamed hysterically for help. Knowing that no help would arrive, he had wildly searched for an exit but of course found none.

That is how he ended up talking to himself in the corner while Usagi was a few feet away from on the floor organizing her tortu- art supplies. Yes, he might be overreacting. He had tried to convince himself he will live to see the next day but then the incident with the plastic spoon soon swam into his mind. Three middle-schoolers had to be taken to the hospital from the arcade after they had encountered a certain odango-haired girl with a plastic spoon. A plastic spoon. ' _Imagine what she could do with an actual weapon'_ he thought grimly.

Usagi was humming as she grabbed some of her durable silk fabric. She turned once more to look at the man was silently talking to himself. ' _Honestly, I can just find someone else. It was sweet of Motoki-chan to try and help me but the baka of all people. I would rather use Luna as my model.'_ Usagi then grabbed the homework sheet that her art teacher had given them. The sheet had all of the instructions and guidelines for the mask project. As Usagi read all the way down she noticed in big, black, bolded letters it said: **Due Date is One Week.**

…. The assignment was assigned exactly one week ago tomorrow. Tomorrow the assignment was due. ' _Why does this always happen to me?'_ She had actually tried to do the assignment this time. Even going as far as making a rough sketch of how the mask would look like. Usagi picked up her sketch book and flipped to the drawing that she had made during her english and math classes the past week. The secret heroine had decided to take inspiration from a certain masked man in her life. The mask was to be white like Tuxedo Mask's and to honor him even more, the mask had beautifully drawn roses with gold stems accenting the mask. She had to make the mask if not for the grade but for the man who would always look out for her and her safety. Plus the project was 50% of her grade so if she didn't do it she would fail Art. That could not happen. Besides P.E., Art was the only other subject she had never failed in her life which is something she had great pride in. She would have to use the baka if she wanted this mask made and her grade to still be acceptable.

She turned to see that he had thankfully calmed down, but was still silently mouthing words to himself. ' _Well no time like the present,'_ she thought.

"Mamoru-baka," she said in a serious but slightly irritated tone. His head snapped up from it's thoughts. "I know you don't want to be here either but I really need to do this assignment. I swear on Motoki's milkshakes that I won't intentionally hurt you and I promise to be extra careful okay?"

Mamoru was actually caught off by the small girl's statement. She genuinely sounded sincere and determined to do this project. He had never heard Usagi sound so serious before. He was taken back, he to admit.

"Okay."

Usagi's light blue eyes snapped up to his dark blue ones and she saw that he had actually said yes and she wasn't just imagining decided to give me small but brief simile. "Thank you Mamoru-baka. I'll try to do it as quick as possible I swear. Sit down and I'll start doing the measurements."

Mamoru sat down in the chair that was set up. Usagi turned around to grab the silk fabric that needed to be measured and turned back around only to see the dark-haired man scribbling on a piece of paper that was taken from one of her (mostly empty) notebooks. Confusion soon spread on her face. "Baka, what are you writing?"

"My Will," he said calmly as if he said that everyday. "I figured I should make arrangements when- I mean if I don't make it." All Usagi could do is glare daggers at the older teen in front of her. Mamoru then looked down to all the sharp tools that would soon be coming into close contact with his face. "I should probably do a closed casket."

"Oh my god are you done jerk, I still have to decorate this thing you know," Usagi frustrated with the sheer ignorance of her 'model'. The high school student then finished writing and prepared for the worst. Usagi went around to the back of him and practically blindfolded him with the silk material. She made quick work of the fabric and was able to sketch the eye holes and mask shape with her marker. They both were relatively quiet during the process. She would sketch on Mamoru, take off the material, adjust it, and then fasten it back on him. The blonde finally got her final result and soon attached the fabric to the worbla material she had bought. The worbla makes the mask more firm and solid. She quickly threads through one side of the mask to create the string that will hold the mask to the face it graces. She carefully rounds the string and needle around his head as she holds up the mask to his face. Usagi then pierces the other side of the mask with the needle and thread and to finish it off ties the end of the thread off.

"You can open your eyes now baka, you survive to live another day,"she said. His eyes flew open realizing that nothing really did happen to him. He grabs the hand held mirror that Usagi had brought with her. He had to admit that him and masks always seem to go together. A smug grin spread on his face at that thought. What Mamoru didn't notice was that the blonde girl was now staring intensely into his eyes.

' _He looks just like Tuxedo Mask. He has the same deep shade of blue that he does. His eyes right now look so soft gentle just like Tuxedo Mask's. Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask? But their opposites, I think._ The upperclassman finally noticed he was being stared at and looked up from the mirror to see Odango face to face with him and staring deep into his eyes. He could her eyes were turning glassy, a sign that she was about spill tears down her rosy cheeks. He took this as bad sign and his mind immediately went to the notion that she had disfigured him in some way.

"Oh god, Odango! Don't tell me your stupid pea-sized brain actually nicked me. What where is it? Odango, you idiot wake up!," he spat out angrily. His hands roamed his masked face looking for any blood spots. These harsh words cut through Usagi's reverie like a knife. It was as if someone had thrown a rock had her vision and the picture of Mamoru looking like Tuxedo Mask completely vanished and all that was left was Mamoru-baka wearing a white mask and almost frantically roaming his fingers all over his face. She frowned realizing that he now looked nothing like the masked vigilante that helped the Sailor Soldiers. His eyes were hard and rage-filled not gentle and comforting like her superhero's always is. ' _Mamoru-baka as Tuxedo Mask? God all that concentration really drained me.'_

"Relax baka, I didn't nick you okay. Your only redeeming feature is fine," she said with disgust dripping from her voice.

"Thank god, it would have been a bad sca- wait did you just say I was attractive," he asked as a mischievous simile found it's way to his lips.

Usagi soon started blushing and become flushed after realizing she did accidentally call him attractive. "What no baka! Think so highly of yourself that you convince yourself that people actually compliment you when they don't. Jer- Wait baka, hold still there's a thread hanging from the mask. I can just cut it off right." The flustered blonde grabbed the pink scissors to cut off the now spotted thread hanging off.

"No it's okay Odango, I can do it." As she continued to advance on the thread and him with the very sharp pair of scissors, he tried to move his head and get rid of the thread himself. But it was too late when he turned his head to Usagi and he never saw the pink scissors coming.

Outside in the Arcade, Motoki was reading the newspaper comics with the music blasting through the speakers. But nothing could drown out the very loud and very girly scream that came from the back room that caused Motoki to jump three feet in the air. After the scream, a small gentle 'oops' could be heard.

 **Thank you for reading and please REVIEW so I can start growing as a writer and give you guys better stories. :)**


	4. 4 Karma

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't anyone or anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N:** Continuation of 'Blue Eyes'. Just in case you guys are curious Usagi did in fact get an A for her Mask Project.

 **Karma**

"I'm sorry."

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"No."

' _Deep breath, don't kill him.'_ "I'm really really sorry _Mamoru-san,"_ she said while cringing hard on his name. This did get a reaction out of him and before answering, he appeared in thought considering maybe accepting her apology. Usagi's hopes raised to the sky. Maybe just mayb-

"No," he deadpanned.

That single word set her off. In her mind she imagined a chibi version of her giving a chibi version of Mamoru her heartfelt apology and him grabbing a huge mallet and smashing it into small pieces while laughing maniacally. She quickly shook her head to get rid of the animation she had built in her mind and stood up from the counter her and the baka were sitting at.

She was rage-filled that the high-school student wouldn't accept her apology. ' _What is wrong with him.'_ "What is wrong with you? What do you want from me? Here I am pouring my heart out to you, the jerk of Tokyo, and you won't accept my stupid heartfelt apology." She tried to stare him down when he turned to her but the big bulky sunglasses and red baseball cap he was wearing completely covered any emotion on his face. From what she could tell, he had an expressionless face right now.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Cringing on my name and saying 'I'm sorry' in the least sincerest way is really heartfelt. Oh, I'm so touched," he said while raising a hand to his chest even though his tone did not at all sound like he was in fact touched at the gesture.

Usagi knew he was right (but will she say that, no) and that her apology wasn't exactly the most sincerest sounding. But apologizing to the baka was like chewing on nails and sandpaper. She unfortunately had to do it though.

"Please just accept it Mamoru-baka! I know it doesn't sound like I mean it but I really do feel bad about all this." That was true, she felt bad about it. She had cried a few tears when she went home after the incident. It's not like she liked causing bodily harm to people. The plastic spoon incident with the three middle-schoolers was really bad but she had sent flowers and cards apologizing to each, even going as far as visiting them and saying 'sorry' in person. They all had accepted her apology after realizing how bad she felt about it. They accepted it. She would feel extremely bad if any of her klutz attacks had taken others down with her and she would apologize immensely. Those strangers even accepted it. Even though it's the baka, he should accept it too.

The 'baka' just stared at her. Never had she actually apologized to him for anything. Then again she had never done this before.

"Why are you apologizing to me Odango? I mean you never felt bad about all the times we crashed into each other or all the stuff we say to each other. Why is this suddenly different?" He was actually curious to see why this apology meant so much to her.

' _Oh great he wants to know why. Might as well.'_ "It's because if I don't apologize and you accept that apology, then….. I'll get bad karma." The last part almost a whisper that Mamoru had to lean forward a bit to hear it. Usagi's eyes were now firmly planted looking at her lap.

"Your saying sorry to me because you don't want bad karma? So you have a motive behind your apology instead of actually being sorry about you know...SCARING ME!" The final statement made Usagi flinch and look back up at him with a glare.

"Oh come on, the cut is not that bad. I could have taken out your eye," Usagi said with annoyance in very word.

"I feel so special," he said with a monotone voice.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him. "Just accept my apology jerk so I can go along with my day with good karma, okay?"

"I will not accept it and I can't believe you actually believe in that ridiculous and stupid stuff. Oh wait, it's you we're talking about so you would believe in stupid stuff."

"Take that back jerk! I don't believe in stupid stuff."

Mamoru quirked his eyebrow from underneath his hat. "Says the fourteen-year-old who still believes in the Easter Bunny."

Usagi practically fumed when he said that. "HE IS REAL JERK. YOU JUST REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT BECAUSE YOU WANNA BREAK MY HOPES AND DREAMS."

"Yes of course, it is my lifelong goal to destroy the Odangos hopes and dreams because I have nothing else better to do with my life. You have discovered my master plan Odango one."

Usagi caught his sarcasm and once more threw daggers at him. "Accept my apology."

"Never. Now that I know it annoys you, I'll never accept your apology for what you did."

"I did nothing to you!"

Mamoru scoffed at the blonde's response. "You call this nothing." At that statement he removed his thick sunglasses and ball cap to reveal a very big bandage that started at the top of his left temple and curved down his cheek stopping in the middle of his nose. ' _Okay maybe it is bad'_ Usagi thought with a cringe. ' _Who knew that 99 cent pink scissors could be so sharp?'_ she mentally shrugged. Mamoru just glared at her.

"Oh wait, I forgot that I should be considered lucky because at least you didn't get my eye," he said with sheer anger. "By the way, why do you supposedly feel so bad about this but never feel bad about our run-ins. Won't they give you bad karma as well?"

"Oh no those are different. You provoke (' _big word Odango'_ ) me on those occasions so it doesn't count," she said matter-of-factly. "Plus, for good measure, after those arguments I go and compliment someone to balance out the scales."

"That's not how karma- nevermind I'm not going to argue with you on this." He put his scared face in his hands and rested his elbows on the arcade counter. "The answer is still no by the way."

"Come on! It's like you want me to get hit with lightning or something." She was now about to get on her knees if that meant him accepting her apology. She could not, will not, go on with life without cleaning her karma of this.

"Odango, you're not going to get hit with lightening it's not even rai-"

Mamoru was cut off as a clap of thunder soon rocked the almost empty arcade. Both teens turned to the window to see that the once blue and sunny sky was now gray and dark. ' _Wow, what are the odds?'_ Mamoru thought.

Usagi's eyes almost popped out of her sockets. She had to walk home soon. In a storm. With lightning. ' _The universe is coming for me.'_

"Their coming for me," she whispered in terror.

"Odang-"

"OH MY GOD, I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!," she screeched with complete horror as big droplets of tears started to drop from her eyes. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

Mamoru, who had jumped in his seat after she had screeched, looked at the now crying girl. "Well for one you should calm yourself, Odango. It's just a storm. Nothing will happen to you."

Suddenly, the middle schooler grabbed the dark-haired man's jacket lapels in her hands and leaned in close to his face. If it wasn't for the words that she said and the absolute terror that was painted on her face, Mamoru would have thought that she was about to kiss him.

"MAMORU, PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY! I AM SINCERELY SORRY ABOUT YOUR FACE, OKAY. I DIDN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!," she practically screamed in his face as tears came down her face. The pleading and the utter fear in her words made Mamoru realize she really did believe in karma and actually believed that she would die if she went outside. That thought of her thinking she would die finally broke him.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you Odango. I accept your apology, I swear," he confessed hoping that the girl would calm down. Mamoru saw as realization hit her eyes. She froze for a second before doing what Mamoru had seen her do many times to everyone but him. The young girl threw her arms around the him and hugged him in his seat.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Mamoru-Baka! You just saved my life," she said with complete happiness as her face was buried in his blazer clad chest. Mamoru didn't even get the chance to return the hug as Usagi quickly let go, grabbed her school bag, and sprinted out of the arcade, hoping to make it home before the fates decided to change their mind. All Mamoru could do was look after her as she sprinted out of sight as her long blonde pigtails bounced through the air behind her. He then realized how cold the Arcade got after she left. ' _It couldn't have been because of Odango, could it?'_ Just then Motoki came back from the bathrooms, which he had been cleaning, and looked to see his best friend with a bandage on his face.

"Mamoru-san, don't tell me you're still playing the victim?"

Mamoru turned to Motoki before bringing his hand to the bandage on his face and ripping it off. All that was there was clear smooth skin, no cut. If you looked at the spot in the right lighting and right place, sure you could see the very faintest of a scar. But other than that, Mamoru's face looked as handsome and smooth as ever.

"What I like messing with the Odango," he said as a smug grin spread along his features.

"You're so getting bad karma from this," Motoki said while shaking his head.

Sure, he did feel bad about making Usagi cry, that wasn't part of the plan. But when her face had contorted of one of complete horror and her eyes had popped out, he had to bit his tongue from not laughing. The sudden storm was icing on the cake. Of course he might receive bad karma, he thought about that, but hey he didn't believe in it so what's the harm. Mamoru would get struck with lightning three times if that meant he could mess with the Odango. Karma be damned.

 **Please review! Speaking of which, thank you TropicalRemix for being my first ever review. To answer your question, yes she did get his face lol. And if you guys are curious about how Mamoru's scar healed so quickly, that will be for another drabble. Guess which one? lol**

 **Please more reviews, even if you just wanna say 'good job' or 'lol'. It tells me I'm doing something right. :)**


	5. 5 Short Skirt

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **WARNING:** Since my other drabbles haven't been that risque, I'm deciding to warn everybody about this chapter because they are some suggestible themes in here. Definity nothing M-rated, but probably T. That's why I rated this story T because I knew my dirty mind would come up with some suggestive drabbles. So all kiddos, hit that back button.

 **A/N:** This does follow from the last drabble just not directly. You don't have to read the last one to get this one basically. So, Enjoy! :) **P.S.** I'm sorry if these are lengthy drabbles. If you don't like lengthy drabbles then I am afraid that you are in the wrong place.

 **Short Skirt**

"Man the Arcade is really busy today," Mamoru said as his eyes scanned the overflowing Arcade.

"Right, I had to call people in when more and more people started coming," his best friend said while making a milkshake. "I guess that's the weekend for you. Saturdays are the busiest but never this busy and it's only 4:00."

Both teens were at the nearly filled counter. Motoki on one side, frantically taking orders and Mamoru on the other, sitting and drinking his black coffee. The Arcade had gotten a sudden influx of customers at around 3:00 and since then the place has been brimming to the roof with people. Waiters and waitresses have been rushing wildly table to table, attempting to keep up with the rush. All Mamoru could do was mentally chuckle to himself as Motoki furiously served drinks at the counter. ' _The poor guy is gonna go into heart failure,'_ Mamoru thought to himself. The noise of young teens and game machine noises covered the dark-haired man's laugh as his blonde-haired friend comically tried to catch a drink from falling onto the floor.

The sound of glass breaking and the door of the arcade opening soon mingled in with noises of the busy teen hangout. Mamoru turned in his seat after hearing a familiar voice come from the entrance. He quickly saw in the sea of moving bodies his fourteen-year-old archnemesis and her two friends; one with blue hair and the other with reddish-brown hair. There was a couple of people blocking his view but he could still see their faces and Usagi's odango hair. Her and her friends started looking around the packed arcade searching for an open table. Usagi's face visibly brightened as she gestured to her friends to follow her. Mamoru watched as they weaved their way through people, still not being able to see them fully but the from the waist up. A smug simile found its way to his lips. ' _Since Motoki's busy, I can just amuse myself with Odango. What shall today be? Grades failing, klutz attacks, eating habits, hai-'_

Mamoru's thoughts were interrupted as the blonde and her friends came into full view, taking a seat in a booth diagonally away from him. The Odango was not in her uniform today since it was a Saturday, so she was wearing her regular clothes today. A regular orange tank top and a regular white cotton loose skirt clung to her small frame as she sat down in the booth with her friends.

' _Legs'_ was all the high school student could think as Usagi crossed her legs in her short skirt. The skirt wasn't scandalously short, it covered enough but not enough for Mamoru whose mouth was slightly open. The semi-loose skirt had ridden up to her mid thigh when she sat down, giving Mamoru an eyeful of her long tan legs. Usually the blonde's school skirt covered the majority of her legs, going down just a little past her knees. Plus her long white socks covered her calfs making it impossible to actually get a good look at her legs. But right now, that's all Mamoru could look at: her perfect, soft, tan, legs.

The older teen just ogled the young blonde's shapely legs with no shame. Mamoru was a leg man, he had to admit. His other classmates and friends from school were more into breasts or buttlocks, but the seventeen year old was more of a simple man and always seemed to stare discreetly at women's legs more than often. Yes, he knew it was wrong. But did he stop, no of course not. It was just something about legs that made Mamoru all hot and bothered. Something that made them completely and utterly sexy. And right now, Odangos were the most sexist he had ever seen.

With them crossed, the muscles in her legs could be seen and Mamoru was pleasantly surprised that they were toned. ' _I didn't even know that the Odango had muscles besides her jaw ones that she uses to eat with.'_ Fortunately, the said girl has yet to notice the ebony-haired man's gawking at her legs. Realizing she could turn any minute and see him checking her out, Mamoru quickly turned back to his coffee on the counter.

Secretly, he looked out of the corner of his eye to continue his gawking at the blonde. ' _No middle-schooler should ever be so blessed with those kind of legs.'_ the high school student thought while taking a sip of his coffee. ' _I wonder if they are as smooth and soft as they look. What it would feel like if I were to run my hands run and down her legs. Or how pleasurable it would be if those perfect legs were wrapped around my waist-'_ _ **SSSPPPIIITTTT!**_

Mamoru's bitter coffee was soon sprayed along the countertop as he choked and spit the dark drink out. His neighbors that were sitting beside him just looked at him weird and asked if he was okay. He just grunted as a sign that he was. All Motoki could do was glare at him as if his friend did it on purpose to mess with him. Mamoru gave him a weak simile and weakly said "sorry". Motoki quickly cleaned up the spill as Mamoru rubbed his temples, trying to will away the dangerous thoughts that he was just thinking. ' _I think the Odango Atama is sexy. Did I catch the flu?'_ he thought nervously, checking his forehead for heat. He was fine, he sensed no temperature so why was he picturing the Odango underneath him with her long legs wrapped around his waist and sighing his name over and ove-

The teen slammed his head on the counter hoping to knock the thoughts out of him. Again, this earned him stares from all around him. Motoki just shot him a confused look before returning to work. ' _I am a weird man having weird thoughts. I am a crazy and weird man.'_ was all the red-faced man could think as he cast another lust-filled look at the young blonde still sitting down and talking with her friends. ' _I am a crazy and weird man. I am a crazy and weird man. I am a crazy and weird man.'_ Mamoru kept repeating to himself. ' _You would be called a pervert if people could hear what you are thinking. You need to stop, this is wrong on so many levels.'_ he reasoned with himself. ' _I mean, it's not like I am gawking at her breasts are somethings. Their just legs. Just legs, a nice pair of legs.'_ he defended himself. ' _It gives the phrase 'sex on legs' a whole new meaning though.'_

Trying to calm himself, Mamoru thought of a way to get rid of his x-rated fantasies. Anytime he would think of the Odango in 'that way', his mind would conjure up an embarrassing and unflattering memory of her.

' _...her legs are so smooth and soft under my hands…'_

' _...odango tripping and her face falling onto the pavement…'_

' _...I move my hands up to her inner thighs….'_

' _...her devouring a triple-decker burger in one bite….'_

' _...her hands running up and down my bare chest…'_

' _...odango screaming at a game machine when she loses….'_

' _... whispering my name 'Mamoru, Mamoru. Oh god, Mamoru….'_

' _This is so not working,'_ Mamoru thought grimly. He then realized that he felt slightly uncomfortable in his seat and looked down at his lap. His face immediately went even more red. ' _Oh. My. God.'_ The flustered student flung out a few dollar bills onto the counter, grabbed his school bag (placing it in front of his pants), and made a bee-line to the exit. Unfortunately, fate decided it had a sense of humor today and was not done with him yet. As he was about to pass Usagi's table, a waitress with drinks was just passing as well. When they were just about to pass each other, someone next to him accidently shoved Mamoru sending his body into the waitress's. The drinks that she was carrying went flying as they landed on their final destination: Usagi's lap.

A shrill scream was heard throughout the Arcade as Usagi stood up and looked at her soaked through skirt. Everyone around them went silent as the scene unfolded.

The waitress started apologizing immensely to her, but all Usagi could do was glare daggers at Mamoru. "You, Mamoru-baka! You did this on purpose! This was a new skirt too," she practically spat at him while pointing her finger at him. "You're so paying for this baka. Baka! Baka?"

All Mamoru could do was stare at her. Well, specifically, stare at her soaked skirt which now was almost see-through. So, he was staring at her underwear lines which were now clearly visibly as the skirt was now a second skin against her thighs. He could vaguely see her underwear which was a pink lace. ' _Pink. Lace. Underwear.'_ was all he could think of as she yelled at him. He brought his fist to his mouth and bit hard on his knuckle to keep from saying anything that would sound incriminating.

"What's wrong baka, cat got your tongue," she asked with a mocking tone.

' _No, but I would love your tongue,'_ he thought shamelessly.

"Oh this is useless. My new skirt is ruined," the blonde whined as she grabbed a hold of her dripping skirt and tried ringing out the liquid. This caused her skirt to ride up even more, exposing more of her legs and just the bottom of her underwear.

Mamoru swifty left through the door when he realized he was about to burst. The young adult sprinted through the streets of the city before making it to his apartment. He stripped his clothes and hopped into the very cold shower. All he could think of was how happy he was that the skirt was now ruined and never to be worn again.

 **REVIEW PLEASE SO I KNOW THAT I AM ON THE RIGHT TRACK HERE PEOPLE! OR FAVORITE OR LIKE OR FOLLOW OR WHATEVER YOU CAN DO ON HERE SO I KNOW THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY!**

 **P.S.** TropicalRemix, that's actually a great idea. I've already started to outline the story and will probably post the first chapter soon. Thank so much for the suggestion and the reviews!


	6. 6 Hair

**Disclaimer: Same drill, I don't own anything**

 **A/N: Direct continuation of last drabble. Set a week and a half after the last drabble.**

First I'm sorry it's so long. I felt stuck on this chapter a bit so I kind of rambled. I'm sorry if the quality in this chapter is low, I feel disappointed in myself. I promise next time I'll come back with a kick butt drabble (I hope). As always review, fav, follow, and Enjoy! :)

 **Hair**

"I would like a large chocolate milkshake with a big basket of fries on the side, a triple-decker burger, onion rings with marinara sauce, a 16 inch pan pizza,..."

Usagi frantically tried to keep up with the woman's order that she was practically rushing out of her mouth. ' _Please slow down lady. I only have one brain and two hands,'_ the blonde thought desperately. Her writing was now all other the pad of paper she used for orders. The customer was still rambling on about how she wanted her milkshake to have 50% milk and 50% chocolate. ' _Even I'm not this specific with my shakes.'_ Usagi helplessly tried to get the order right without having to scream at the customer. She was patient and nice but not this much, the lady has been ordering for at least 15 minutes!

As Usagi attempts not to murder her current customer, Motoki and Mamoru sit at the counter with the latter trying to conceal his laughter from the whole situation.

"So, tell me again why you hired the Odango to work here," the dark-haired man asked with laughter bubbling in each word. Motoki glared at his best friend before answering.

"You should know. You're the cause."

"What are you talking about?"

"The skirt."

Mamoru's confused face soon turned into an expressionless one. ' _That damn skirt.'_ All because of one ruined skirt did all of them end up in this situation

"Come on Toki-san, you know it wasn't my fault that her skirt got ruined," Mamoru said. Motoki's glare soon fell knowing that it wasn't, in fact, his fault.

"I know, I know. But I still felt bad about it happening and I just wanted to help." Usagi finally got the order right and soon left the booth and came toward the two high-school students with a frown on her face. "In hindsight, I might have made it worse," Motoki added. The apron clad girl stopped at the counter in front of Motoki who was on the other side.

"Here's her order, I'm pretty sure it's for an army though." Usagi gave Motoki the said order on paper and Motoki quickly rushed into the kitchen realizing just how long the woman's order was. Usagi and Mamoru were left alone at the counter, silence filling the tense air. Neither wanted to talk each other; Usagi because she was too tired and mad and Mamoru because he would have bursted out laughing from the whole thing.

Mamoru, after the skirt incident, scheduled with his doctor to get a physical. Everything had checked out but just for good measure, his doctor has given him some anxiety pills and some tips on how to stay more relaxed and in control. Thankfully, that extra measure had helped immensely and now the high-school student was free from his scandalous thoughts about the middle-school student. Now his manhood no longer went into overdrive when he saw her. His annoyance and feelings of hatred (that's a strong word but still) returned for the small blonde. In fact, he was much more relaxed and less tense. What had made his week even better was finding out that the Odangos skirt was now ruined and she needed to pay back her mother (with interest) for the ruined skirt. Motoki had offered the middle-schooler a job as a waitress feeling bad about the situation and the fact it happened on his watch. Usagi had gleefully accepted, not considering the full consequences of getting a job.

On her first two official days (after week-long training) she had been covered in every sauce and food the Crown Arcade had to offer. And Mamoru couldn't have been happier seeing the Odango covered in numerous disgusting things and completely destroying her "sexy image" that he had built for her. What was even better was that even though she had paid back her mother for the skirt a while back, she had to continue to work there after breaking endless things during her training and having to pay back the Arcade. Her parents also apparently thought that her getting a job would be something good for her. So her temporary job was now her long-term temporary job for the time being. These now fortune events brought a simile to his face. Unfortunately, the new waitress saw that simile and immediately snapped out of her tiredness.

"Don't simile, baka! You're the reason I'm in this stupid situation in the first place!"

"It's not my fault you spent your entire allowance on one piece of clothing and now you can't pay it back," Mamoru spat back, still maintaining his smug simile.

"No it's not," she said deflated. "But it is your fault that it got ruined!"

Mamoru lost the simile and anger filled in instead. "For the last time, it was an accident. Someone pushed me, thus I fell into the waitress, and thus the waitress dropped the drinks on you!"

"THUS, I never heard an apology!"

"Because there is no need for one!" He was getting tired of explaining this to her over and over again. "It's like saying sorry when someone else drops something."

"Wow you really should get your ego checked out. It's getting pretty big." She then turned and started walking to the kitchen door as the ready ding sounded. Mamoru just looked confusedly at her back as she left, her long golden ponytail swishing behind her. Motoki had suggested that she put her hair in a ponytail instead of her usual style to avoid hair in the food. The large and long ponytail just went a little past her behind. When Usagi would walk and her hair would catch the sunlight from the windows, it looked like a golden waterfall was spilling down her backside. Even Mamoru had to admit she looked stunning in a high ponytail, but he missed the Odangos he could tease about. ' _Atlas, another day and another time….'_

The unodango-ed one, came out of the kitchen with a tray in hand that had two meals on it and strode over to her table, desperately trying to keep the food on the plates and not on the floor or her. Mamoru recognized the table she just went to as two of her friends: Ami and Rei. They watched with concern as she placed a plate in front of both. Mamoru could tell that both girls felt really bad for Usagi, even Rei who was usually his 'partner in crime', so to speak, in teasing the Odango. Both smiled and said thank you to Usagi as she left their table and returned the tray, with a confident simile plastered on her face. With her back turned, Rei and Ami quickly switched their orders. Mamoru was taken back by this. Apparently, Usagi had gotten their orders wrong but both decided not to tell their friend at the fear of her losing her confidence. ' _I wonder if she loses her confidence often like that'_ he thought.

The blonde waitress went behind the counter and in front of Mamoru, wiping her hands on her jean-clad legs. Motoki had also suggested wearing some older clothes so that if anything were to spill, her clothes wouldn't be ruined. ' _Too little too late on that, Toki-san,'_ the black-haired teen thought with a mental laugh. Today, the small blonde was wearing an old faded pair of jeans, a regular black t-shirt, the red and white apron, and a red ball-cap that she thread through her ponytail.

Noticing his stare, Usagi rolled her eyes and started searching her body for a stain or something embarrassing.

"What are you looking for?," the high school student asked with confusion after seeing the teen start to roam her body.

"I don't know. What were you staring at? I figured I had something ugly or disgusting on me."

"Try looking in the mirror sometime, you'll find a whole lot of ugly right there all the time," the upperclassmen said with a heart-stopping grin.

"HA-HA-HA, baka. Funny, we have a comedian in the place," the fourteen-year-old said with a monotone voice. "Plus if I wanted to look at something ugly and disgusting I would just take a look at your personality or that hideous green jacket you wear sometimes."

He stopped mid-sip, and silently applauded her in his head at her witty comment. ' _Look at you learning Odango.'_

His eyes caught a stain by her t-shirt's neckline. "Is that from the Mariana sauce you spilled on yourself and that old man?" Usagi snapped out of her mental checklist of waitress responsibilities to stare at the handsome upperclassman who was pointing to at the high neckline of her t-shirt.

"What? Oh no, this stain is from the tomato soup I spilled on that one kid who was giving attitude yesterday." Mamoru quirked an ebony eyebrow at her.

"What! He started it and he deserved it. The little punk calling me an old maid, I'm only fourteen for God sakes," she defended after seeing his reaction. Another ding sounded from the kitchen and Usagi soon shuffled away from the counter to the door, softly muttering to herself about how 'superheroes shouldn't need a job', whatever that meant. ' _Weird but funny kid,'_ Mamoru thought.

* * *

This routine continued for the next hour as Mamoru drank his coffee and read his physics textbook. Usagi would come out, serve food, go to the counter, chat/argue with him, and then once more enter the kitchen at the sound of the ding thus repeating the cycle many times.

"Toki-chan, I don't understand why I can't do something more simpler like cash register or milk shaker-maker-person?" Usagi was getting frustrated and tired from all the responsibilities of being a waitress. ' _Why couldn't I be a milkshake taste tester or someone who just greets people at the front? Stupid skirt that got me a stupid job that gives me stupid responsibilities. I'm a stupid superhero who saves stupid people, I don't need a stupid job. Why do I stay?'_

"Usagi-chan I know it isn't the best job but I hope you stay. It's fun to work with you, know matter how many plates you break," Motoki said genuinely with his winning simile.

' _Oh yea that's right. I stay because I get to work with Motoki!'_ she thought as a simile spread on her face, returning Motoki's own simile.

"Really? You think it's fun working with me. Awe, thank you Motoki-chan."

"Yea you're as fun as getting stabbed in the chest, it's painful and there's always a mess," Mamoru answered mockingly from his seat on the other side of the counter.

Usagi's simile disappeared remembering the biggest downside of this job: serving Mamoru. It was like the cosmos always somehow make her his waitress. It was like nails on a chalkboard whenever she served him or when he would tell her his order with a teasing tone, always talking slowly as if she was four instead of fourteen. The bright side was that he was a really good tipper, always tipping 50%. ' _You have to take the load to get the dough I guess,'_ she mentally joked.

Motoki sensing a verbal brawl walked back to the kitchen. Usagi turned her attention to her 'customer' who was throwing a smug grin her way.

"Baka."

"Idiot."

"Loser."

"Klutz."

"Buzzkill."

"Motoki-lover."

Usagi's eyes went wide and her entire body turned red. "How do you know that Mamoru-baka?" ' _Oh my god, what if he told Motoki? Oh god, how does he even know?'_ The bell in the kitchen dinged but went unnoticed by the blonde who was in a state of shock.

The high school student let out a short mocking laugh. "Please you have to be blind and deaf to not notice which apparently Motoki-san is." _DING!_

"So you didn't tell him? Thank go- wait why haven't you. I mean I'm glad that you didn't but aren't you my eternal tormentor and nemesis." _DING!_

"A little thing called blackmail. Plus it's more entertaining seeing you try to catch his attention." _DING!_

Mamoru noticing the ding this time, decided to (attempted to) tell her. "Odango, the be-"

"Oh my god! Wait, it's that obvious-" _DING!_

"Yea, yea, yea sure. Odango my-" _DING!_

"And wait your going to blackmail me!" _DING!_

"My foo-" _DING!_

"You jerk how could you? Are you seriously going to tell him about it if I don't-"

"I WILL IF YOU DON'T GET MY FOOD!" Mamoru blurted loudly, his impatience low with the young waitress. He hadn't eaten today so he was starving. He just wanted his damn lasagna.

Usagi realizing he was right, quickly went into the kitchen and came back with his order. She practically threw the plate in front of Mamoru and amazedly nothing spilled or broke.

"Careful, Odango. You don't want to owe even more money to poor old Motoki," he said with a smug grin once again appearing as he grabbed his fork and speared a big piece of lasagna and popped it into his mouth.

' _I'm not even wearing my buns right now, idiot,'_ she thought bitterly as she watched him chew his food.

"I hope you choke on it," Usagi spat as she turned and headed toward the kitchen door.

However, she just stopped in front of the door when she started hearing choking noises behind her. Mamoru had an already blue face of terror as he started to choke on his food. ' _Are you being serious right now?'_ Usagi whined in her head as she quickly went to Mamoru again with a horrified expression.

"You baka, can't you take a darn joke?"

Mamoru gave her an almost incredulous look as he continued choking. The blonde didn't know what to do, she saved people from youmas, not choking. "I don't know what to do, I didn't take CPR," she shakily said. Was she gonna watch Mamoru die? She hated him, but she wouldn't wish death upon him.

Having no other choice, as he needed air quickly, Mamoru stuck his finger in his throat hoping to force rejection. He was successful as he started coughing and threw up the thing that caused him to choke on the counter. He wheezed as his lungs took in oxygen they so badly had craved. When he recovered his vision, he saw that Usagi was staring at the counter.

What he saw was a small hair ball covered in sauce and some pasta which must have been the thing that caused him to choke. The reason why his eyes grew wide suddenly was that the hairs were an all-too familiar golden blonde.

"Maybe I shouldn't have helped make the lasagna today," Usagi deadpanned with wide eyes.

As they both eyeballed the plate of lasagna, Motoki came out of the kitchen with a plate, chewing his meal as he walked over to the pair at the counter. Motoki's plate of lasagna was soon taken and destroyed in the garbage disposal by two people: a small blonde and a slightly purple-faced high school student.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Please review because I feel like I butchered this chapter a bit and I need some (nice) criticism on how to do better! If you somehow liked this chapter, then say that and then my confidence will rise a little. :) See ya next time on my next drabble adventure.**


	7. 7 Things Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Continuation of last drabble, kinda.** I'm going to keep running with the Usagi is a waitress bit for a couple of more drabbles but don't worry she will quit (or get fired?). I decided to make a more angsty or serious drabble. Trying some new genres you know. I always thought Mamoru's past was really sad and depressing, losing his family and such. So I decided to focus on his feelings of loneliness and sadness. Don't worry, I have a happy ending and touches of humor here and there. I hope you find it heartwarming, I did. As always, review, fav, like, and Enjoy!

Oh shoot P.S. thank you to everyone who reviewed or faved or something else. It means a lot, I read everything and it puts a smile on my face. :)

 **Things Left Unsaid**

"So, what are the specials again," the dark-haired customer asked with a smug grin.

The blonde waitress taking his order was about to break a yellow pencil she was bending in half, trying to keep her hands busy from strangling the man. Rage filled blue eyes burned holes into her customer hoping he would drop dead if she stared hard enough. She bared her teeth as she clenched them. The young girl looked like a predator in the wild ready to pounce on her prey and shred it limb from limb.

"For the tenth time _sir_ , our specials are a deluxe super meal with fries, a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream, and a medium donut sized box," the blonde replied with clenched teeth.

"What comes in each special," he asked, the grin never leaving but rather, increasing.

"For the seventh time _sir_ , our super meal comes with a medium sized cheeseburger and a side of crispy fries, the strawberry milkshake has whipped cream on the top, and the donut box contains five donuts, the flavor to your liking." The girl looked like her head was gonna explode as her left eye started to twitch. The eye twitch just encouraged the tall black-haired customer.

"And what are the prices for each special?"

"The super meal is $5.49, strawberry milkshake $3.50, and the donut box $4.99," she said in such a rush that you couldn't quite understand what she did say. It didn't matter to the customer, this was his fifth time hearing the prices. ' _Time to finish this,'_ the man thought.

"Wow Odango, counting and math? I would think the world would burst into flames before the Odango could work with numbers."

It was as if Mamoru had literally pushed Usagi over the edge as she finally snapped at the last remark he made.

"I'M NOT EVEN WEARING THE BUNS SO STOP CALLING ME ODANGO, IT'S JUST WRONG!" All the other customers jumped and turned to see a steaming waitress and a smiling like silly high-school student at one of the booths in the Arcade. It was a very bizarre picture due to the ready-to-kill expression the girl was wearing and the man's carefree attitude and smug simile, showing that he was very content with his life at that moment.

"Oh Odango, how can something that feels so right, be so wrong as you say."

"I will kill you Chiba-san," she seethed at him.

"That should be amusing considering it's you, _Tsukino-san_ ," he said deciding to play along with the last-name game. Usagi deflated.

"Why do I always end up being your waitress?," she whined after letting go of her killing expression giving way to an exasperated one.

"Because you're hopelessly and eternally in love with me of course," he said causally.

She bursted out laughing, nearly doubling over in laughter. "You know I was wrong, you do have a sense of humor! Who could ever love you?"

Mamoru, whose simile was slowing disappearing, sat up more with a frown gracing his features. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean who could ever care or actually love a guy like you. Your mean, boring, rigid, bland, don't care about anyone's feelings, and your a total jerk!" She said every word with confidence and anger. "Heck, I don't know why Motoki even still stays with you, he could have so much better friends."

Each word that flew out of her mouth hurt him in ways that he would never admit. She was right, who could ever love or care for him? He does in fact wonder why Motoki choses to keep their friendship. Mamoru was boring, grim, dark, and wasn't outgoing on his own whim. Yes, Mamoru was the captain of the football team, star athlete, top student, and had handsome features to boot. All these things were because of either his smarts or something he couldn't control. He didn't actually like socializing but dealt with it. Motoki, the complete opposite, was fun, happy, light, and was willingly outgoing. He thanked Motoki and loved him like a brother, but he wondered why Motoki continues to hang out with him, it wasn't like Mamoru Chiba was the life of the party. The realization came as an sad epiphany, as he realized that sadness and loneliness will follow him through his entire life. He knew that deep down, he will live his life alone and die alone. ' _Motoki will have love and a family. Even Usagi will find love and eventually have a family. Everyone is going to have someone, expect me.'_ The thought came almost bitterly in his mind as he remembered why he was alone in the first place.

Lost in his thoughts, Mamoru unintentionally drowned out Usagi's voice, which in all fairness, is hard to do.

"... and another thing that proves you will forever be alone, you totally space out sometimes, like right now," Usagi stated as she saw his sad but cold frown. "Have you been even listening to me nag and expose every single flaw that your being has?"

"Odango, I know, I know. I have a lot of them," he muttered. "You're completely right."

Usagi's mouth went into an "O" shape as she heard the man say she was right. "About what? What am I right about?"

"How I will grow old alone and die alone," he said with a deep sigh. "Motoki-san isn't always going to be there, he has his life and is going to have his own family. Even you're going to grow up and have a life. I'll probably die in the same place I'm living in now. My apartment, alone."

The blonde shuddered at his cold and distant voice. The older teen truly believes he will have no one in his life and this depressed her fully. She had only meant for the comments to be included in their word play banter they always do. He would say that she would never find a guy who could stand her constant klutziness and intense hunger for food. Now she had attempted to get him back for those comments, not realizing she had stuck an emotional chord within him. Mamoru was the only person that made her like this, aggressive and mean. Normally she was nice, bubbly, and smiley, but unfortunately the high-school student brought out the worst in her. Like right now.

"Mamoru-san, I mean you'll probably find someon-"

"Who could deal with my jerky attitude and rigid, boring personality," he cut her off with her own quotes. She cringed at them, realizing just how harsh they sounded. Usagi had actually broken the usually confident and smug Mamoru Chiba. She should feel happy and victorious at finally winning. But she didn't. Usagi felt her eyes stinging with tears about to fall at the realization she had really hurt an innocent human being emotional. Even if it was the jerk that teased her and was mean to her, he still had feelings and weaknesses. Silence fell between the two as the noises of the Crown continued around them. There were like that for a few moments. Her, just standing next to his booth, tears threatening to fall and him, sitting in the booth with a serious expression etched on his face.

Breaking the stillness, the black-haired teen shifted in his seat and changed his stone-cold expression he realized he had. "Could you just get me the arcade special, Odango?," he asked with softness in his voice. The waitress got startled by the response.

"Sure, Mamoru-san," she said with a hoarse voice as her tears retracted back into their ducts. She quickly wrote down the order on the pad. "Anything else?"

"No thank you," he said with a weak simile. "I'm fine."

The young teen nodded at him and started to scurry to the kitchen before stopping. She was Sailor Moon, guardian of the moon. She helped people who were hurt or in trouble. Mamoru was hurt because of her and she needed to help him. The blonde swiftly turned again, causing her big ponytail to fly, and walked back to the teen in the booth. He noticed her coming back and looked at her with confused eyes.

"Mamoru-san, I just want you to know something." He nodded for her to continue. "I believe that there is a person for everyone. You know, the person, your life partner. There's someone for everyone. And for everyone, there are people who care deeply for them. Friends, family, love. You have that, you have friends and family. They are people who care for you, even love you I bet. I know your person will. I hope you know Mamoru-san that you will find that person because that person was made for you to love and them to love you. I believe that I will find mine too. Naru-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and Motoki-chan will too, why not you?" She had one of her bright smiles that she always wears but has never directed towards Mamoru. He soon realized that he was returning that smile with his own by accident.

"Thanks Odango," he said with a smile that he rarely ever uses. "But do you really think that Mamoru-baka will find that person?"

His waitress made a snorting noise after the use of her nickname for him. ' _Wow, he really looks handsome when he actually smiles,'_ Usagi thought. ' _Not some mocking or smug smile, but a happy smile. It's a nice look.'_

"Yes, he will," she said confidently. "Someday, someone is going to look at you like you're the best thing in the world, Mamoru-san."

"Thank you, Odango."

"No problem, Mamoru-baka. Some things just aren't better left unsaid, so I just said what needed to be said." She still found herself smiling at him before remembering her job. "Oh right, I'm going to go and place your order."

And with that she scurried to the kitchen, Mamoru watching her until she disappeared behind the door. He suddenly missed her but decided that the feeling was just because she was being nice to him. She was being nice to him because she thought that she had hurt him. ' _She was being nice to me because she felt bad for me. She wasn't being just nice to me just because,'_ he realized bitterly. For some reason, that made him feel awful knowing that Usagi might never be truly nice to him without a reason.

The dark-haired student didn't believe what the young girl had said. Mamoru was more logical then that and believed in science and math, not fate because there was no proof of it. He won't admit that a small piece of him secretly believed that there was someone for him. Someone he could fall asleep with, wake up with, eat breakfast with, have fun with, live life with. That there was fate and he will meet his other half. His someone. Someone who would look at him with complete love and care. Someone who would miss him. Someone who could make him have fun in life. Someone to love. He would never admit that he had hope.

Mamoru was knocked out of his thoughts when Motoki slid into his booth on the other side. Motoki, his best friend since childhood. He was the closest thing to family that Mamoru had. He realized how important Motoki has been in his life.

"So I know you don't like going to parties, but it's my cousin's birthday party and he invited you. You know Akio, he idolizes you and says he wants to be like you when he grows up," Motoki said.

"Yea I remember, he's like what fourteen now," Mamoru said recalling how the young boy used to follow him when him and Motoki would hang out. Mamoru swore he could see stars in the boy's eyes whenever he would look at him. Akio was three years younger and goes to the same school as them. Mamoru remembered how Akio was sometimes bullied and he and Motoki had to break up the bullying a few times. You've never seen young boys run so fast when they saw the tall, dark-haired man. Akio idolized the older teen and saw him as the coolest guy on the Earth. He would often ask his cousin to ask Mamoru to come to his birthday parties or family events just so he could talk to him. Maybe Mamoru should hang out with the boy more, he seemed lonely all the time without any friends. He reminded him of himself when he was younger. Before Motoki came, when he was lonely and empty.

"You don't have to say yes I know that you like to hole up in that apartmen-"

"Sure, what time and day is the party," Mamoru interrupted while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Seriously?," Motoki asked with wide, but excited eyes. "It's next Tuesday at 4:00."

"Great you wanna car-pool there," Mamoru joked. He was going to stop taking the people that did care for him for granted. That was the one thing Usagi said that Mamoru did believe, people did care for him, like Motoki and Akio. Who knew, one day he could die while being Tuxedo Mask. He didn't want regrets.

They both let out a short laugh before Usagi walked up toward the table and set a plate in front of Mamoru.

"Here you go Mamoru-baka, I hope everything is to your liking," she said with sarcasm dripping from her tone, but you could see playfulness in her blue eyes.

"Thank you Odango Atama," he said with a smug smile. "Hopefully this meal doesn't have hair seasoning."

Usagi deflated realizing that was a good comeback, muttered "baka", and left to go back to the kitchen. Mamoru was happy that their banter was still present and that nothing changed. He loved arguing with Usagi but she didn't need to know that. They were still Mamoru-baka and Odango Atama, what he wanted.

"Ummm.. Mamoru-san didn't you order the Arcade special," Motoki asked confusedly as the ebony-haired man popped a french fry in his mouth.

"Yup."

"That's not the Arcade Special."

"Yup." Mamoru looked at his plate of chicken wings and french fries. The Arcade special was a burger.

"Why didn't you tell her that she ordered it wrong? I would think that you would tease her about being a ditz or something else Mamoru-like."

Mamoru stared at the young blonde who was currently behind the counter attempting to print a check. Her determined face with her tongue sticking out to the side of her mouth made Mamoru feel something in his chest. In his heart.

"Some things are better left unsaid," he said simply.

As Usagi was turning to go to the kitchen, she suddenly slipped and fell behind the counter, screaming the way down. Both Motoki and Mamoru flinched when she crashed to the floor.

"But I probably should have said that I spilled some coffee back there earlier," Mamoru added.

"Mamoru-san," Motoki groaned as he went to help Usagi.

 **Review! I like this chapter a lot just because I tried something new. I hope you guys did too. Tell me what you think! :)**


	8. 8 Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners**

 **WARNING:** Once again, my mind went into the gutter so this drabble is risqué. Kiddos hit back button. Wait why are you even in a T-rated fic anyway. Run away underagers!

 **A/N:** For this drabble, I wanted to torture Mamoru again so here we go. I know it doesn't go with his 'so-called' personality, but I like to imagine him better as a hormonal teenager sometimes. Don't worry, I still love Mamoru the way he is but I need some humor here and there so as always, review, fav, whatever, and Enjoy!

 **Kiss**

" _I love you," he said breathlessly._

" _What," she said, her eyes as big as saucers._

" _I love you, I'm sorry I never said anything. I've just been so stupid to not realize it." He was on the verge of tears just by the tone of his voice._

" _Really, this is real right. You're not just teasing me or joking like you always do right," the girl said with tears already falling._

" _Yes, yes, yes. It is, I love you so much it hurts right here." The boy said putting his hand on his heart. She started bawling realizing that the guy that always teased her and joked with her was in love with her. And she was helplessly in love with him as well._

" _I love you, too. I've loved you forever but I always thought that you never loved or even liked me that way."_

" _No, I've always loved you, the second I saw you. I just didn't notice it at first."_

" _Oh my god," the blonde said as she rushed into the black-haired man's embrace. She cried tears of happiness into his jacket clad chest. The tall boy bent his body as he nuzzled his face into her impossibly long blonde locks and smelled her intoxicating scent. He would never let her go now that she was his. The small blonde thought the same thing as she thread her fingers through his midnight locks of hair. They loved each other and that's all that mattered._

" _I love you," they said in unison as they embraced each other._

"This is so stupid," Mamoru whispered with his arms crossed and slouched in his seat.

"SHHHH!" the two blondes on his right said in unison. The movie continued to play on the huge screen in front of them, still picturing the hugging couple in the rain. Mamoru could have thrown up all the popcorn he had eaten just from the sheer corniness of the whole situation. Why had he let Motoki convince him to go to the movies again? Why had he still went through it, even though Usagi was there with Motoki when he had gotten here? More importantly, why had he let them chose the new, most romantic (corny) movie that was out.

Sure, Mamoru could be a romantic but watching these kind of chick flicks made him internally cringe. Unfortunately, his best friend loved these chick flicks, had an entire collection of them at home. Mamoru knows because he was forced to watch some of them with Motoki. His arch-nemesis apparently shared the same passion, which wasn't all that surprising considering who it was.

"Oh my god, just kiss her already Mark-chan," Usagi whispered while eating popcorn and wiping off tears with tissues that Motoki brought. It was her day off from the Arcade and Motoki asked her if she wanted join them. She said yes, having not been to the movie theater in ages.

"I know right, seal the deal guys," Motoki whispered, his voice hoarse from crying through the whole drama flick. Just then, his phone began vibrating in his pocket.

"Hey guys, I gotta take this, it's the arcade. Will you guys be fine," he asked the blonde and bored man next to her.

"We'll be fine," they whispered in unison, Usagi in a scratchy tone and Mamoru in a bored one. Motoki quickly made his way through the crowded showing room. Mamoru had the aisle seat, saying something about how he wanted to get out of the room as fast as possible when the movie finished. Usagi sat next to him with her jumbo popcorn and large soda. They had both hesitantly agreed to sit next to each other.

Left alone, Usagi and Mamoru watched the movie in silence as they seat next to each other. It was now showing clips of the movie's timeline, what lead up to the moment of the couple's proclamation of love to each other. What Mamoru could gather from the slideshow, the two teens hated each other but were secretly in love with each other, scared to admit it in fear of rejection. Then jealously played in when both started dating others, causing their counter part to become jealous. Both decided to call truce and be friends at some point. There was hijinks as both tried to ruin the other's date. Thus a big fight occurred when both discovered what the other was doing. Some time passes and the two drift apart. At Graduation, the boy discovers she's leaving for school and realizes he doesn't want to lose her so thus he confesses his feelings. Mamoru probably forgot some other plot themes but was probably too bored or asleep to see them. The only part he had liked was the beginning, where the characters would argue and the banter reminded him of how his fights with Usagi would be.

"So beautiful," Usagi said as the slideshow was ending and returning back to the scene. Tears were sliding down her face as the sad music played through the scene. They loved each other. Maybe she would find a guy who will love her that much, who would cherish h-

"This is ridiculous." Mamoru's bored voice cut through her loving thoughts of her future husband.

"It is not," she whispered while shooting daggers at him. "It is beautiful how they waited for this moment to finally declare their love for each other and now they will seal their future with a kiss."

"Seal their future with a kiss? It's just a kiss," he whispered, confused on how such a small thing could make someone your life partner.

"It's not just a kiss," the fourteen year old whispered fiercely. "It's a commitment to be each other until the end of time. An action that shows how much you love a person and how you want to love that person forever."

"Don't tell me that when you kiss someone, you actually believe and tell them their promising to be with you for eternity just because their lips are on yours."

"Actually…. I haven't."

"See, you haven't even done it and you're boasting on about it."

"That's because…..I've never kissed anyone before." The last part came so gently, Mamoru didn't know if she even said it.

"Oh." It's all he could say. He wasn't going to tease her about, he could tell she already felt embarrassed enough telling him. He would probably use that information when they were arguing later. ' _I mean it's kind of reasonable, she's still fourteen. So young. I had mine when I was twelve, not that far off.'_

Both were quiet now. Mamoru realized that the movie had now moved on to showing the couple's lives and how they were living together and going to school together. They looked like they were in complete bliss and happiness. ' _Their best selves were brought out because they realized they made each other happy,'_ both enemies thought.

Mamoru soon heard a low moan and turned away from the screen which depicted the couple now in a heated kiss The seventeen-year-old turned to see several couples making out in a few rows. Usagi, having heard the moan too, turned with him. The two teens soon realized that they were practically surrounded with hormonal-charged teenagers who were eating each other's face. Both said teenagers soon slouched in their seats feeling uncomfortable due to the company they had: each other. More moans were heard as the couple on screen continued their session in their bedroom. Both enemies realized something horrifying as they watched the main characters go at it and make love: they looked just like them. Not exactly but way too close for comfort. The girl, Uma, was small, had very long blonde hair, and had light blue eyes, like Usagi. The boy, Mark, was tall, had very black hair that hung in his face, and had dark blue eyes, like Mamoru. The shocked pair kept their thoughts to themselves as they watched their doppelgangers on screen make love to each other. The horny people around them didn't help their both reddened faces as they both prayed for the same thing: ' _Please let Motoki come back soon.'_

The scene changed and both teens let out a breath of relief as others around them returned to watching the movie too. Mamoru looked over the to see that Usagi's face was cooling down as was his own. But his eyes wandered down to her pink lips, that he now knew, has never touched another's. ' _I wonder how they feel. They look so full and soft. Our look-alikes looked like they were having fun,'_ he thought. ' _What does her mouth taste like?'_ It was innocent enough thoughts considering what he thought of next. ' _What does her neck taste like? Salty but sweet? Her collarbone? I could just drag my tongue down her entire body, all the way down until I hit her sweet co-..' 'Wait, woah, woah! Oh my god, not again!'_ How did this keep happening to him from just looking at the girl, he may never know. He ran his hands with his hair, attempting to get a hold on his pleasurable fantasies. He was doing so well, hadn't thought of one single 'nasty' thing for the Odango Atama since the skirt incident. He was dumbfounded on how it came out this time, completely out of the blue. ' _Maybe it's those damn horny teenagers all around us, they practically reek of sex.'_

Exasperated, he put his hands down softly, not looking where they would land. On his right hand, he left warmth and softness. To his horror, his hand had landed on Usagi's jean-clad leg, specifically her lower thigh. Mamoru look to her to see that she was completely absorbed in the movie once more, not even noticing the extra weight on her left thigh. Usagi could have someone being murdered directly behind her, but would never notice. Thankful for that, Mamoru's dirty mind got a bad idea and took full control of him. He started moving his hand up her thigh, always checking to see her reaction. He never got any, so he continued moving. His fingers were now just mere centimeters from her forbidden area. His huge hand was fully on her thigh, his fingers against her inner thigh. ' _This feels so natural, so nice. Her leg is warm and my hand there is so comforting. It feels so right-' Wait! WHAT! NO! WRONG! THIS IS WRONG!'_ he screamed in his mind as his eyes bugged out of his head. ' _You are feeling up a girl who doesn't even know it? Have you no respect or control of yourself. You are a pervert. PERVERT! PERVERT!- and your hand is still on her, by the way Mamoru-san,'_ his subconscious said.

Realizing it was right, he quickly tried to move it, not realizing that Usagi had her popcorn box directly above his hand and had her soda in her other hand. Everything happened quickly…. all Mamoru remembered was lots of popcorn and soda in the air, a scream, and a hand smacking him dead in the face. As his vision came back to him after the slap, he saw a dripping, popcorn covered, fuming Odango staring straight at him. ' _Why is when I have these thoughts that I always get the Odango wet? Okay, okay, bad choice of words Mamoru. Let's just say, how you always get the Odango covered with food and soda. Goddamnit, I'm not one of those horny teenage boys, I swear.'_ Usagi brought him back to reality as he could practically see steam coming out of her ears. ' _Oh great, here we go..'_

* * *

Motoki was making his way back to the theater after his very lengthy call with the new Arcade manager his father had hired. ' _I'm probably missing the best part.'_ He opened the door to multiple noises carrying through the theater. But there was only two things that were causing those very loud noises: his two friends. The arcade worker saw that his best friend was currently arguing with a wet, popcorn covered Usagi. There was also an usher that was attempting to talk to them but was getting silenced by both. Motoki could see the couple on the screen getting married and having a happy ending. ' _If only those two could have a happy ending for once,'_ Motoki thought. ' _I knew I should have seen "The Kiss" by myself.'_

 **As always, REVIEW! Thank you to the ones who do, you're the ones that keep inspiring me to do more. On to the next drabble! :)**


	9. 9 Button

**Disclaimer: Same as the other disclaimers on previous chapters**

 **A/N:** Since I keep torturing poor Mamoru, time to move onto Usagi. And also get revenge for her. I feel like I keep reusing the whole spilling something on the other bit so we are moving on to better and bigger things. In this drabble we finally get some real traction in their relationship btw sooo, REVIEW, FAV, WHATEVER, and ENJOY! :)

 **Button**

"Mamoru-san."

Mamoru looked over the rim of his coffee cup he was drinking to see a smiling Usagi staring at him. He put down the cup to fully see her on the other side of the counter. She was working that day so she had her apron on over her plain T-shirt and jeans. Her long blonde hair was again in a ponytail and threaded through her red ball cap. Mamoru sincerely missed the odangos, the last time seeing them being three days ago at the Movie Theater.

Mentally grimacing at remembering the event and how him and Usagi had argued because quote "Mamoru-baka has a vendetta against poor innocent me, Usagi." Or something like that, Mamoru was trying to get control of himself instead of listening to Usagi ramble on to the usher that was taking them outside. They were banned from that theater for 90 days, after much negotiation from Motoki since they wanted to ban the pair for life. Mamoru hadn't protested. But Usagi had started bawling not wanting to get banned for life from somewhere. Mamoru had walked back to his apartment while Motoki walked a still angry Usagi home.

Now, seeing the said Odango one smiling at the upperclassman was a bizarre scene. ' _Great Mamoru-san, now that you're caught up on things how about answering this girl'_ his subconscious said with sarcasm. Back to present time.

"Odango."

"You know, I never really noticed before but you're really handsome and strong Mamoru-san." The dark-haired man nearly fell out of his seat when he heard her say that with no sarcasm or malice.

"Wait, what?"

"I mean your dark blue eyes are so _beautiful_ and the way your hair hangs for over them is just so, _sexy_. I mean you're so _hot_."

Mamoru then caught her on that statement. Her voice had shook on the words beautiful, sexy, and hot. It was then that he noticed that her whole body was shaking. His eyes caught her hands, where she was currently digging her fingernails into the palm of her hand. Her smile looked sincere but it was all an act. _Oh Odango, you can't fool old little me.'_ A smug smile appeared on his face as he realized he had the upper hand.

"What do you want Odango?" Her facade soon disappeared and a frown formed on her face.

"How did you know baka?"

"You're not a great actor, despite what you think Odango."

She huffed at him. ' _Darn, I thought I could soften him and then tell him.'_ Knowing the situation would get worse the longer she put it off, she cracked and told him. "I broke something."

"Shocking," Mamoru deadpanned.

"Shut up, this is serious baka," she exclaimed. "I broke something like damaged it."

Mamoru just stared at her. He swore, in her presence, he could feel his brain cells dying little by little.

"Is there other ways to break things or…"

"I BROKE THE DISHWASHER!"

Mamoru flinched and his hand shot up to his probably damaged ear. "Lower your voice Odango."

"I'm sorry, but I need help," she said her voice now almost a whisper.

"And you came to me for help-"

"No, actually I asked one of friends and she was busy so I'm stuck with you."

Mamoru's smug face crumpled and Usagi take great pleasure at the sight. The situation stuck her again and she realized that she needed him bad. "Mamoru-baka, I mean Mamoru-san, please help me, okay. The dishwasher is broken and Motoki-chan went to the store to grab some supplies. He'll be back any minute which means he'll find out that I broke something really expensive and important."

"You're not scared of Motoki-san are you?" Motoki was one of the nicest people Mamoru knew. Sure, he could get scary, specifically towards Mamoru in some situations. But other then him, his best friend was nice to everyone. Especially Usagi, since he saw her as a little sister.

"Not really, I just don't want him to be disappointed in me again. He gets this look that makes my heart break knowing that I caused that look," she said sheepishly.

"Then quit and it will save the arcade a few hundred dollars in replacing plates." His smug smile coming back with vengeance. Usagi just glared at him, her eyes flaming.

"Funny, jerkface. But please help me," she pleaded. "Who knows, you might discover something like generosity or you know….. A HEART!" Screaming the last part, Mamoru's hand once again shot up to his ear due to the abuse it was currently taking.

"Thanks Odango. Now I'm just itching to help you." Sarcasm and anger oozed from each word.

"I'll spill hot coffee in your lap," she said triumphantly. The older teen let out a short mocking laugh.

"Like you don't do that everyday," he said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I can't have children anymore."

Usagi sighed and went to her plan Z. Knowing that trying to be nice to him wasn't going to work, she had backup plans. This was her last and most terrifying one.

"I guess I have no choice, you've forced my hand jerkface," she said regretfully.

"I'm shook, the Odango is going to threaten me," he said with his voice fakely shaking. "What are you going to do, show me your report card in hopes of scaring me?" There was no way he could accept her pleads for help and with that thought he smugly smiled, knowing that he won this battle. ' _What could Odango do?'_ he joked, letting a laugh come out in real life.

"Oh you wish," she said evilly during his laugh. She leaned across the counter and whispered her dangerous retaliation plan to him. The smile was wiped off his face. He froze as his blood went cold and he forgot how to breath. ' _The Odango one is truly disturbed,'_ was all he could think as the said Odango took on an almost satanic look.

* * *

"So why do you think it's broken again?"

Usagi was standing next to a body that was currently headless since its dark-haired head was under the huge dishwasher in the corner of the room.

"I keep pressing the button for the thing to start you know, washing, and it doesn't start," she muttered. Mamoru rolled his eyes as he looked through the cords, pipes, and workings of the industrial washer. It was in the corner of the room and was a long rectangle metal box that led to the ceiling. You would place the dishes on a tray and slide it into the compartment and then pull down the metal covering. The attendant would then push the red button to start the cycle that was on the side with a number of other buttons. How Usagi could mess this up, he may never truly know. He had taken off the covering of the bottom half of the tall machine and had slid under it to inspect the controls.

"You think you broke it just because the button doesn't work." ' _All this because a button wouldn't work?,'_ the high school student thought. "What makes you think that _you_ broke the machine Odango?"

"Because I was the last to use so it's my fault since it broke under my actions." Mamoru's eyes widened at the serious tone and sentence that the blonde said. She actually sounded mature and responsible. ' _You never stop surprising me Odango.'_ Mamoru looked through the whole operating system trying to see a problem. To be honest, he didn't know what he was doing. He was Tuxedo Mask, not a repairmen.

Seeing that there was a smudge on one of the pipes that had an inscription. Mamoru grabbed the hem of his black T-shirt and pulled it up, using the material to clean the pipe and see what it said.

What Mamoru didn't see was how Usagi's eyes widened when he had mindlessly pulled up his shirt to reveal his sculpted and bare chest. The upperclassmen had pulled up his shirt so much, the flustered blonde could see his entire indented six pack abs and firm pecs. Not wanting to miss the show, the fourteen-year-old roamed her eyes over the fine piece of meat that was currently lying at her feet. To his deep, defined v-lines at his hips to his tan pecs, Usagi could feel herself getting hot and, no doubt, red. She had always noticed how lean Mamoru was and knew he did many sports, but never did she think that his Azabu uniform could be hiding such a godly body from the heavens above. He definitely had nice muscles but wasn't incredibly muscled that he looked like a muscle head. He had the kind of muscles girls could literally drool over and Usagi was currently one of those girls. The black-haired man had lean muscles all the way down his golden torso, leading down to his narrow waist.

What made things worse was that Mamoru was apparently getting hot from the kitchen heat, so now his abs were glistening in front of Usagi's lust filled eyes. ' _I wonder how those abs feel, I've never felt abs before.'_ The next thought springed in her mind before she knew it and she hated it. ' _I wonder how those abs taste like?'_ Her tongue literally itched to taste the amazingly delicious looking abs that were now flexing as he stretched further under the machine. She was drooling before the blonde knew it and she quickly swallowed trying to think of the baka behind the body. Even when he let go of his T-shirt, she still fully saw his hard washboard abs. Usagi, with horrified eyes, watched as he shifted his lower body, causing his low-riding jeans to lower even more, showcasing his white boxer waistband that clung to his hips. Usagi couldn't take it anymore and leaned against the dishwasher, back turned to the half naked body beneath her.

Unfortunately, the long haired girl didn't realize that she was leaning against the buttons that controlled the 'broken' machine. The man that was now under the machine, disconnected the water tank tube that took in the dirty water. Guess which button the blonde was leaning hard against? A big white button that read "Empty Dirty Tank." Mamoru was looking in the tube to see if it was blocked but instead, literally got an eyeful of a powerful dirty water flow.

Usagi had jumped around, hearing the yelp and water rushing, soon seeing Mamoru's body spasming as he tried to control the bursting water exploding on his face. She could hear his attempts to scream out "Odango" but it was muffled completely as the hard water pounded into his face, partially drowning him.

"It's okay Mamoru-san, I'll save you," she said not so confidently. Her eyes expanded as she saw water starting to pool around his head and on the floor. Usagi desperately looked around with a terror-filled face, trying to stop the water flow. Her eyes honed in on the "stop" button near the dishwasher. Her small fist slammed down on the button and to her relief heard the water flow stop and Mamoru coughing up water.

He slide down from under the machine and quickly stood up trying to get air in his lungs and water out of them. The eleventh grader started hearing bubbling laughter from behind him and spun around to cast eyes upon a small blonde who was biting her lip to stop from hysterically laughing.

"I'm sorry, is me experiencing near death amusing to you Odango?" He sent a death glare at her as his voice shook with anger that was building inside of him.

"No, _sir_. It's just your covered...in…..pieces...of..gross…...FOOD!" After the last statement she let go and bent over laughing her guts out. The soaked teen watched with hard eyes as she doubled over. He grabbed a metal pot to examine himself in and what he saw was in all sense, funny. The upper part of his shirt was now soaked and that part was now covered in bits and pieces of wet food that were washed away when cleaning dirty dishes. His bangs that hung in front of his eyes were now dripping and covered in food bits. He was soaked and dirty, but somehow that was entertaining to the Odango. It was funny to him as well, but she shouldn't know that.

Mamoru turned back when he heard her calming down. To his horror, what he saw was one of the tubes that was connected to the soap tank was about to burst as it was bulging and becoming the size of a watermelon. The tube was located just above the compartment where the dishes would go. The high school student dashed past the still giddy middle school student as he went to stop the exploding of soap everywhere.

Unfortunately, the soap going everywhere part was evident. When he grabbed the tube, it became loosened from the machine and soon came off, soap splattering everywhere. Usagi, finally noticing the situation, tried to help by attempting to grab the hose/tube thing with Mamoru. The loose hose was now spraying everywhere as it whipped around wildly in Mamoru's hand. Think pressurized water hose literally flying in the air. Just imagine the water as soap and you can imagine the scene in the kitchen as the tube got loose from Mamoru's hands and was now spraying erratically all around the kitchen. Both teenagers flailed around trying to grab the hose when it came towards their area.

"Odango, grab it!"

"I'm trying! How about you try jerkface!"

"What do you THINK I'm DOING?"

"BEING YOUR OWN USELESS SELF LIKE YOU ALWAY ARE!"

"OH THAT'S RICH ODANGO!"

Both enemies argued as they tried to grab the weapon of mass destruction that was currently coating the kitchen in light purple soap lines. Somehow the pair ended up on the floor, on top of one another with the tube finally caught. The hose was between them as both tried to stop the soap flow.

As the erratic soap flow started to stop, Usagi started laughing again as their appearances were taken in. The pair of arch nemeses where decorated, no, coated in light purple soap. It was all too much as she saw his hair now matted to his forehead in purple undertones. Her laugh came out as she struggled to breath as well.

But this laugh was different to Mamoru. This laugh wasn't mocking or annoying like it always was when he was around. It was a true laugh he rarely heard come from Usagi when he was present. It was a laugh he desperately wanted more of, a laugh he wanted to be the cause of, a laugh he wanted to always live with and hear everyday of his life. A laugh to wake up to. It was beautiful as she laughed above him with all her might and it was contagious. Mamoru started genuinely laughing and smiling with her.

It was her time to freeze and admire his laugh. The laugh she would always hear would be mocking towards her, never laughing with her. She loved this laugh and this smile. In fact, she craved it, to hear it more. His smile was even more beautiful as it was a true and real smile. She found herself stopping and staring down at the laughing man as his head was thrown back a little and his piercing blue eyes were closed as hearty laughs escaped his half open mouth. It was like a drug to her, she was addicted and wanted to hear his laugh on repeat. She stared down beneath her as happiness and an ecstasy feeling completely filled her being at seeing her tormenter and supposed nemesis laughing and actually looking happy for once.

Mamoru coming back from his laughing high, opened his eyes to see a purple colored girl staring down at him with dazzling blue eyes and a beaming smile. A confused look swept his face, but the smile was still there.

"What? Something on my face because you got something too you know Odango." He quirked his black and purple eyebrow at her. Somehow the nickname wasn't bad sounding when he didn't have mocking tones underline it.

"No, it's not that," she sheepishly said as she realized how she was looking at him. She moved her eyes down to his soaked purple T-shirt. "I've just..never heard you actually laugh before and…"

"And what?"

They both let out a small laugh before she continued. "I just think you should laugh more. You have a pretty laugh and a beautiful smile."

Her words sent his heart unknowingly soaring into happiness. "Thanks, I've never noticed so….." Silence started then.

Then they were just staring at each. Their eyes roaming each other shamelessly, taking each other in as if for the first time. Usagi's eyes had moved up back to his face the same time his eyes stopped at her face. Both eyeballed each other's wet lips and mindlessly, Usagi started to lean down to his face. She wanted this, she could feel it suddenly. To touch Mamoru's experienced lips with her own inexperienced lips. To taste them. To move on them.

Mamoru's eyes started to close as he oh so waited for her small virgin lips to meet his. He had been secretly dreaming of this ever since the skirt incident, then the movie theater. It was then that any thoughts of self control flew out of his mind. Any thoughts of how annoying Usagi was or how stupid she was disappeared and what was left was how real, bright, and beautiful she was right now. God, did he want this. To feel how those lips felt, how they tasted, how they would move against his own.

Unfortunately, fate that day wanted a good laugh. So the almost ex-enemies were interrupted as the back door that led to the parking lot opened with a loud creak. Usagi was halfway down and Mamoru had lifted his head, too eager to wait, to meet her halfway. They both jumped their heads back, with Mamoru banging his head against the tiled floor. He muttered an "ow" before turning to see his best friend staring down at the wet purple pair with an open mouth.

It was then that the soapy teens realized their position. Usagi was straddling Mamoru's torso as he lied on the floor with his knees bent. The forgotten broken tube next to them as Usagi had her fingers sprawled against his wet shirt. During their stare down of each other, Mamoru had unknowingly placed his hands on her upper thighs, his fingers brushing against her jean-clad behind. Noticing, he quickly whipped them back as if he was burned and both him and Usagi saw Motoki just gape at them.

"He/She did it," they said in unison.

Soon they both launched into excuses and attempts to throw the other under the bus. The arcade worker almost stumbled back when both of his friends exploded with words at him. Motoki could only catch a few of them as they talked over each other.

"He was the one that let go of the hose."

"She said that she broke the dishwasher, and being the gentlemen I am I was just trying to help her."

"Baka was the one who spilled coffee behind the counter that one time."

"Odango dropped dirty water on me, ON PURPOSE!"

"HE CALLED ME AN IDIOT AND OLD SPINSTER!"

"ODANGO THREATENED TO TELL ALL THE GIRLS AT OUR SCHOOL MY ADDRESS!"

All Motoki could do was take all the excuses thrown at him as he realized he himself had forgotten to tell Usagi that he had shut off the dishwasher that morning. So the button wouldn't have worked. ' _All this because the button wouldn't work?'_ all three teens thought in the back of their minds. Motoki realized nothing had changed. The blonde had hoped he did walk in on something but the excuses soon turned into insults at one another. At least he could enjoy that neither realized they were still in the same position and Mamoru had placed his hands once more on her thighs.

 **God, this one took a lot out of me. By the way the whole soap tube bursting thing actually happened to me once when I was a dishwasher. We didn't know why it happened even though it was turned off so that's why I didn't put in why it happened in the story. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And special thanks to those who keep reviewing (cough Tropicalremix and CassieRaven cough) you guys bring smiles to my face. Hope you all enjoyed this little kind of revenge for Usagi story. On to the next one. *Superhero Music Plays in Background***


	10. 10 Sweet 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that includes the "Happy Birthday" song and Sailor Moon. Rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N:** Here we go, sorry I didn't update this like I always do. I was busy working on my new story called "Model for Me?" which you guys should totally check out, btw! This drabble is definitely more serious than my other drabbles so be warned. Like I have said before, I find Mamoru's past interesting so I added it into this story. I like angst when it's written right so I hope I wrote right and you guys like it. So here ya go! Review, fav, whatever, and ENJOY!

* * *

 **Sweet 16**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Amai-chan, Happy Birthday to you." The young brunette girl quickly blew out her sixteen candles on her chocolate cake. All the people around her soon clapped as they started cutting the cake.

A blonde waitress and dark-haired man at the counter both stared almost lustfully at the chocolate cake that was practically oozing chocolate fudge. At the same time, both thought ' _What I wouldn't do for that cake.'_ As both imagined how they would kill someone for just a taste of the said cake, a dirty blonde arcade worker came from the back and saw how the two teens were staring at the cake.

"Jeez guys get a room or a cake for yourself, just stop staring at the party," Motoki said with humor lacing his words. The pair of enemies both realized their stares and diverted their gaze from the cake in embarrassment as they could basically smell it from across the arcade. Motoki just shook his head at the two and at how similar they are in a way, but neither ever realize it.

"Usagi-chan, did you give the 16th birthday party their utensils for the cake?" The said blonde nodded her head with enthusiasm at the older blonde.

"Yup, everything is in check Cap-t-oin," she said while saluting her "boss". While Motoki laughed, Mamoru flinched at her on-purpose mispronunciation.

"I'm just going to the basement to grab some more to-go boxes, they look like they have a lot of leftover cake," Motoki said. His two chocolate-crazed friends whipped their heads in the direction of the god-given cake. Both turned their heads once more at their mutual friend with grimaces on both of their faces.

"Not funny Motoki-san," they said in unison. Motoki just laughed and looked over at the barely left-over cake he had lied about.

"Come-on I thought you two had sense of humors, well I thought Usagi-chan had a sense of humor at least." This earned him a death glare from Mamoru. Deciding it was best to leave then, Motoki turned and headed towards the basement.

When he was gone, both enemies returned their gaze to the chocolate cake that was left. It was a huge party of at least 25 people and the rest of the Arcade was closed off to other customers for that day. Mamoru had gotten in since he obviously had connections with the owners while Usagi was helping Motoki with the big 16th birthday party bash. The arcade was decorated with lots and lots of hot pink. Hot pink cups, hot pink streamers, hot pink balloons, hot pink cupcakes, hot pink plates, hot pink tablecloths, hot pink confetti... there was just a lot of pink. Even Usagi, devoted pink lover, started seeing pink spots in her eyes.

The teenagers in the party started dispersing to the game machines. They were all dressed semi-casual semi-fancy for the party. The birthday girl, Amai, was wearing a big crown that said "Birthday Girl" and was also wearing shirt pins that said the same thing.

Usagi envied her. The girl was sixteen. The blonde's dream age was sixteen and she couldn't wait for the event that was in two years. Sixteen was such a good age in the fourteen-year-old's eyes, it was an age that was mature but still a kid which is what she liked. She started daydreaming about her big day and started mindlessly talking to the only person who could listen: Mamoru.

"I can't wait for my 16th birthday," she told Mamoru. "You know it's called a sweet sixteen officially?"

"Wow look at you Odango, knowing your culture facts." Mamoru sent a smug smile to the dazed blonde looking at him. "I'm so proud."

She sensed the sarcasm from a mile away, which isn't really unusual since she has gotten used to it over the months, and her face dimmed as a frown formed. After the incident with the dishwasher, both had returned to their arguing as normal. Neither knew it, but both convinced themselves that the almost-kiss was just a hallucination and that they imagined seeing the other leaning in into the kiss as well. Mamoru had went to his doctor to check he didn't have the flu or something, blaming the incident on stress and too much caffeine that day. Usagi had blamed it on her job and tiredness as well as hunger. It wasn't talked about and so it was dropped from their minds. The arch-nemesis pair were the same, as if nothing had affected them that day.

"Why are you so excited for your 16th birthday anyway?," Mamoru asked suddenly, actually curious as to why the blonde was excited for her 16th birthday of all birthdays. He never understood why people got excited for another year closer to death.

It was actually kind of morbid to celebrate such an event as a birthday, now that he thought about it. ' _Happy Birthday, you're still alive to live another year as you get closer and closer to your death.'_ Maybe it was just because Mamoru didn't celebrate his birthday so he wondered why others around him celebrate theirs. ' _What's the big picture with it? You spend money on decorations, parties, gifts, all because a person was born on a certain day?'_ It baffled him beyond words basically.

Usagi considered his question and thought why she _was_ excited, but the answer soon came easy. "I'm excited about it because I believe sixteen is the perfect age. It shows you're mature but you're still young enough to experience new things in life. That's why I'm excited." She ended her answer with bright beaming smile, happy that she sounded smart with her response.

"I'm truly sorry to break this to you (' _even though you don't sound sorry baka'_ ) but sixteen is not what you are imagining it to be Odango." Again, his smug smile could be seen from space.

"What are you talking about baka?"

"Sixteen is a confusing time for many people. You start to truly grow and change, mentally and physically. It's confusing and scary growing up and you're happy about it?"

"Well yes-s and no, I mean it's not that scary if you have friends and family there with you helping you through the changes. I'm not scared because I have people who would support me and stuff," she finished lamely, not being able to think of a smart word to replace "stuff".

"Well some of us aren't as lucky as you, Odango," Mamoru muttered with a frown now present.

"Jeez, it's like you have a grudge against birthdays are something." He said nothing as he avoided her eye contact. Usagi tried a different route of discussion. "What did you do on your 16th birthday anyway?"

"I don't celebrate my birthday, so nothing." His tone gave away nothing. Nothing. No emotion.

' _Wow, I didn't think he was this boring.'_ Usagi thought. ' _The baka doesn't even celebrate his own birthday for god-sakes. That's just depressing, even for him.'_

"Why don't you celebrate? Don't you spend it with your family and your friends like Motoki?" The words came out and she wished that they hadn't.

Something flickered in Mamoru's dark blue eyes but Usagi wasn't able to grab onto the emotion quick enough before he sent his walls back up and disguised his emotions.

"No I don't. Motoki always tries to do surprise parties for me but I always tell him no." His voice was once more hard and emotionless. "The only birthday parties I ever go to are Motoki's and his family members. That's it. I don't see the point of stupid little parties for something so stupid to celebrate." With that, he threw a few dollar bills onto the counter in front of a sad looking Usagi, whose eyes were about to release tears. He muttered a quick "see ya Odango" before turning and walking out of the brightly decorated Arcade.

Usagi just stared at the straight and fresh dollar bills left on the countertop and realized how little she knew about the high school student even though they saw each other almost everyday. ' _Maybe he has bad memories associated with his birthday and that's why the baka doesn't like his birthday.'_ Usagi proudly thought, figuring out the mystery. ' _Well, we'll just change that. No one should hate the day they were born and the one day where it's all about them, even Mamoru-baka.'_ Her brain squirrels started running on their wheels in her mind as she conjured up a plan to make her arch-nemesis absolutely love his birthday. ' _Mamoru Chiba, I will see the day when you love your birthday, even if it kills me…'_

* * *

Mamoru was walking back to his apartment from the arcade. ' _My empty apartment,'_ he thought sadly. He couldn't believe that the Odango actually had the audacity to ask him why he hated the day he was born. What was he supposed to say? That he wished he never was born on that day because it would have saved him so much pain. He knew it was very morbid and concerning to other people that he actually wished to never have been born. But to him it was rational. What was his affect on people? He was just a person that was meant to make no huge impact on someone. He knows that.

Mamoru knew that he would be alone later in his life no matter what Usagi says, so it's not like someone's life will be changed because of him. He had friends but they all had bright futures with family and loved ones. He didn't. All he was planning to do was go through life as a doctor, hoping to make some kind of impact on strangers, people he barely knew but needed help. To have a point in his empty life.

Was he supposed to tell her all this, all the ugly thoughts he keeps in his mind about his life? That he did in fact do something for his 16th birthday and every other birthday, every year since the age of ten. That when the day he was born rolled around every year, he would visit his parent's graves on the anniversary of their deaths. That they died on his eighth birthday because of him. That he could never enjoy his birthday because all he remembers is sadness and death on that day. That he hates August 3rd with all his might because of what was taken from him on that day.

No, he couldn't.

' _She doesn't deserve to know me like that. To know my past and what goes through my mind. Only Motoki had gotten the right to know me like that. She doesn't. She's just an idiotic fourteen-year-old who will probably fail the eighth grade. She means nothing to you.'_

Soon his own thoughts turned on him. ' _If she means nothing, then why do you think about her so much? Why_ did _you want to tell her your past and hope she understands? Why do you feel your heart jump in your chest whenever you see her little golden odangos sitting at the counter? Or her long bushy ponytail swinging back and forth when she's working? It's obvious you care for her in some way.'_ He couldn't care for the Odango in that way, could he? Yes he had many fantasies about, well,...doing things with her, but he chalked it up to his teenage boy hormones that he was still experiencing at the age of seventeen. Maybe, he just cared for her as a little annoying sister, like Motoki-san. ' _Yea, "little sister". Because that convinces us.'_

I didn't matter. His life was dark, grim, dull, and empty. He had no family or love and he never will. Mamoru had longed accepted that concept a long time ago...

The tall high school grimaced as he remembered just when he accepted his fate. He hated when those kind of memories would spring up in his mind. The dark haired man could feel the water pooling behind his eyes. But Mamoru had learned a long time ago how to hold back his feelings. To stop feeling in his heart.

By the time he was in the elevator of his apartment building, signs of watering eyes were nowhere to be seen. All that was seen was a tall handsome black-haired man with a glare that showed he was dead to the world.

* * *

 ** **I know I kinda went dark at the end but don't worry, I'm continuing this little plot into the next drabbles and there is a happy ending. I'm a sucker for happy endings, what can you do? :) PLEASE REVIEW! BTW and let us move on to the next drabble. :)****


	11. 11 Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **WARNING: THIS IS LONG AND SAD**

 **A/N:** Okay so this is a long one so get real comfy and maybe pull out tissues depending on if I tugged on the heartstrings for this one. So this drabble is set in the past (pun intended) when Usagi and Mamoru were little kids. It explains how this one night shaped them both as teenagers. Usagi's story is first and is the happy one. Mamoru's is second and obviously every depressing. This explains last drabble and so this is a continuation in a way. I'm going to warn you that I get like hella dark in Mamoru's story just because he has a dark and traumatizing past. Hopefully you guys like it. If you didn't well too bad cuz I worked on this for three days so it is not changing. I hope you like it and enjoy!

* * *

 **Past**

"Usagi, come down honey we got to go to the festival soon." The voice of Ikuko Tsukino rang out through the two story house. Soon after, little footsteps could be heard coming down the wooden stairs of the home. A little girl no more than seven-years-old with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes appeared in the kitchen doorway. The child's blonde hair was pinned up into two buns on top of her head with a thick curl of hair coming out of each bun. Her bright blue eyes practically screamed with excitement as thoughts of riding the merry-go-round and snacking on delicious pork buns at the Juuban festival swam into her small child mind.

The trip to the festival was planned for weeks. It was the first time that the whole family was going somewhere public and fun since Usagi's baby brother, Shingo, was born. The bouncing baby boy was barely two years old and was now considered an active little toddler walking around the house.

Usagi still had her theories and misconceptions about her new family member that her parents claim is her "brother". He looked nothing like Usagi, well expect his golden blonde hair and blue eyes that were very similar to her own. But that was it. Everything else was off.

For example, her "brother" had something in between his legs that she most certainly did not have. She saw it when her mother was changing his diaper one time and it was just there. If they were so similar to be considered siblings, then how come Usagi didn't have her own "thingie." Her mother had tried to explain to the small girl that Shingo was a boy and that boys have different things than what girls have. Finding it all too complex, she had stopped listening and just said "yes" and "okay" in the right places.

Her "brother" was now strapped into his car seat as the family-of-four piled into the red Honda car to set off on their journey to the festival happening in the Juuban Shopping District. Usagi watched from the backseat with her "brother" as her mother and father fought over which route to the district was better. The seven-year-old heard something about how the 165 was better than the 356 before her small attention span zoned the two arguing parents out.

She knew it was nothing serious since they argued about the best route to take when driving all the time. Her young mind was able to comprehend that her mother and father loved each other a lot which is why they fought on the small things in life. It's because they loved each, that's why they fought. Plus her mother said it was more healthy to talk (or sometimes shout) out the problems you have because then you can work on it and make it all better. The young blonde hoped to have someone like her father to fight with about the small things.

The small blonde shifted in her seat to look out the car window and gaze out at the dazzling lights of downtown Juuban. Her mother said that in a few short years she would be able to walk to school by herself and Usagi couldn't wait to walk up and down the streets of the beautiful city she always envied to visit but rarely did. The only times she would see the city was from a window in her kindergarten classroom, which she would spend all her play time looking through.

Right now, she placed her chubby arms on the car window sill and gazed out at the city that currently had a sunset backdrop that blended beautifully with the different colored lights illuminating the tall buildings in the city. The shades of red, yellow, and purple streaked through the sky above the Japanese city.

Something about the city, the Earth, always made Usagi's eyes light up and her insides all warm and fuzzy. The small things such as the butterflies that would land on her at the playground near her house or the morning sun streaming in through her white lace curtains that hung in her bedroom made her day brighter. Nature and just bright things in general made the small girl lively and joyful to be around.

Everyone, such as her teachers or even the checkout clerk at the supermarket her family goes to, say that their day somehow would always get brighter and happier when they would see the small blonde child. Her mother and father even nicknamed her their own little ball of light because at times they swore that a halo of light could be seen around their small daughter.

Usagi Tsukino had a smile so dazzling and warm that it could melt Jack Frost himself. Usagi also had eyes so soft and bright that they could make anyone's day brighter just by looking at the small glowing child.

Those eyes and smile were now looking out at the brightly colored and lighted festival that her family's car was now passing. Her parents quickly found a relatively close parking spot and started to file out of the Honda. Her mother released Shingo from his car seat and placed the still-relatively-small toddler on her hip as Usagi's father helped her out of the backseat and took her by hand. Usagi's eyes doubled in size as the blue orbs took in the bright festival lights that hung all around the festival grounds. The numerous red and white tents made a maze-like layout around the colorful rides that Usagi was already itching to ride.

"Mama! Papa! Look it's the Merry-go-loud." Usagi's slurred words was almost a second language to the two parents who have gotten use to the spit that normally comes out when they are close to her. The child's teeth were still coming out and growing so when she would smile, you would receive an adorable toothy grin.

The small, but surprisingly strong, child dragged her three family members to several kid's rides. Usagi saw stars in her eyes as her mom held the small child on the white angelic horse that had wings. Her dad had Shingo on his lap as they sat on a regular bench and were behind the mother-daughter duo on the Merry-go-Round.

"Usagi, are you having fun sweetie?" Her mom could already tell by her daughter's mile long smile that she was indeed having the time of her life.

"Yes Mama! I'm so happy right now," the seven-year-old screamed with complete glee and happiness. She felt the slight wind pick up her small pigtails and play with them. Her small cheeks were already rosy and red as excitement coursed through her veins. At her kindergarten, all her classmates would always brag about how much fun the Merry-go-round was. She now knew what all the fuss was about and was very amused by the animal ride. Her small form was held onto tightly by her mother as the beaming parent hugged her small daughter's waist. When the cheerful family rode the Merry-go-Round at least three times, Usagi finally let go of the winged horse's neck and was helped off by her mother.

The Tsukino family then went to one of the food stands and brought almost the entire menu. Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino watched their barely two foot and half daughter eat more than half of their meal. Both parents had a bad feeling that a good amount of their salary will probably go into their daughter's appetite.

After they finished and started to walk around the busy festival grounds hand in hand, Usagi noticed a well-sized group of young children walking around with an older woman who had graying hairs. The pig-tailed blonde was confused since school was out so why would a group of children by out with one adult.

"Mama, who are those kids? They look kind of sad, shouldn't they be happy at a preetty festival." Her mother looked to where her young daughter was pointing. Ikuko immediately recognized the group after seeing that each child had a badge with a local orphanage's symbol on it.

"Well sweetie, those are children from a local orphanage." Ikuko knew that Usagi didn't know what an orphanage was but hoped that her daughter wouldn't ask.

"What's an off-an-g-e," the small girl did her best to say. Her mother's face had a sad smile on it.

"It's where kids go to stay if they don't have parents or any family to care for them Usagi." Just as Ikuko suspected, the girl's face fell and dimmed.

"You mean…. some kids don't have mommies and daddies like you and Papa. They don't have anyone?"

"I'm afraid so sweetie but don't worry, a lot of those kids get adopted and find families who do care and love for them." Her daughter's face brightened once more.

"Really?! So they find their happy endings just like in fairytales?"

"Yes sweetie, just like in fairytales." Ikuko knew that a big percentage of those kids won't find loving and caring families, but the face that had graced her daughter's features was heartbreaking.

"Hey Mama and Papa, can we go to that big tent over there." Kenji and Ikuko turned to look at the music tent that was for families and all ages.

Once there, Usagi shot out to an empty spot on the edge of the mostly full dancefloor. Her parents sat down in foldable chairs that were just two feet from the spot Usagi had on the dance floor and watched as their little ball of light make the dance floor even brighter.

The two never take their two children for granted. Ikuko had a miscarriage before Usagi and was told that it would be difficult for her to carry a baby to full term. She had went to depression with knowing the fact that she could never have her own children. Thankfully, Kenji was able to get through her and get her through it. No more than a year later, Ikuko became pregnant with Usagi. When she was pregnant, she could feel Usagi's strong heart and spirit. She could feel her little light growing. The young woman was even more surprised when she had Shingo. Their little family was complete and she couldn't help the huge smile that appeared when she saw Usagi and Shingo dancing together to the folk music together.

"Mama! You and Papa should dance together come on." The seven-year-old grabbed both parent's hands and dragged them to the dance floor.

"Might as well Ikuko, you know she's not going to stop," her father said.

Usagi and Shingo took their parent's spots on the foldable chairs and watched their parents have fun for the first time in a long time. Well, Usagi was sitting on the chair while Shingo was barely hanging off it. Usagi's heart warmed as she looked on at her father making a joke and her mother laughing at it while they danced together.

Usagi then turned her small body when she started hearing sniffling behind her. Her blue eyes focused in on a small girl with brown hair who was curled up on a chair. Usagi recognized her as one of the girls from the orphanage that she saw earlier. ' _That girl must be still waiting for her happy ending but why is she crying? Maybe she needs a friend or someone to help her.'_

As the girl wept, she felt a small hand poke her arm. She uncurled her body to see a young beautiful pigtailed blonde girl staring at her with beautiful blue eyes and a toothy smile.

"I don't know why you are crying but it's okay because I cry a lot too. I won this teddy bear at one of the games and he's really soft and a good listener." The small blonde held up a lush brown haired teddy bear that had a red ribbon around its neck. "You can have him and then you can have someone to talk to when you're crying. My mama thinks it's better to talk it out when you're crying." The smiling blonde held out the soft bear to the child. After some hesitation, the child slowly took the bear from the small hand offering it. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about! Just cheer up." Giving the girl one more dazzling smile, Usagi skipped back to her seat beside her brother. The once crying girl looked after the blonde girl that had just left and wondered if she just met an angel.

Usagi saw that her parents were still having fun dancing together hand in hand and realized something. Even after when all four got ice cream and started eating it while looking at the fireworks exploding above the festival, did she realize it once more.

At that moment, seven-year-old Usagi Tsukino realized that she had everything she could ever hope for.

* * *

"Mamoru-san, I'm so sorry. I don't know what you must be going through but you must understand that these things happ-"

"Yes but it keeps happening to me and you don't know how I feel right now!"

"You're right, I don't but I know what you have been through and we have someone you can talk to about it-"

"That's the problem, I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything."

"Mamoru-san! Mamoru-san, wait!" Ms. Suko watched the small boy run up the tall wooden stairs up to his assigned room. ' _That poor boy.'_

Ten-year-old Mamoru Chiba slammed the door to his dark room at the orphanage with all his might. He had felt the wet hot salty tears coming down his face halfway up the stairs and tried desperately to not let anymore fall.

' _They didn't want me.'_

The small boy finally broke down and slid down his door with powerful sobs rocking his small chubby body. He could still hear the conversation run through his head.

" _...I'm sorry Mamoru-san but I'm afraid…"_

" _...It's okay they are others out there…."_

" _...that would love you as their son….."_

" _...Mamoru-san please try to understand…."_

A few weeks ago, a young couple had come hoping to adopt a child. They had been cleared with the adoption agency and all the paperwork was filed. They were hoping to have a child, specifically… a son.

Mamoru had met with them numerous times, always being polite and respectful each meeting. Both were in their 20s and couldn't have children. The woman was thin, brunette, and was gorgeous. Her husband was tall, dark-haired, and handsome, always showing up in a suit when he visited. Both were genuinely warm and kind to the young boy. Mamoru liked them a lot. And the two grew to care about him too, he could tell.

That was his first mistake. He had let himself get attached to the couple. Had hope for them. The day when they asked him if he could be their son was the happiest day Mamoru ever had. He was going to have a family. Mamoru would have a family. Finally. He would experience love, he had never experienced true love before. All the kids that he knew that were adopted all said it was the best thing ever to have people who cared and loved you. Mamoru wanted that.

Mamoru had packed up the majority of his stuff while daydreaming about how it would be like to have parents. He would have a father he could play catch with and a mother who would tuck him in at night. Those thoughts gave him, for the first time in his life, pure happiness.

The dark-haired little boy thought his heart was incapable of love since he had never felt it before. He probably had felt love with his birth parents but he couldn't remember anything from before the accident. His heart soared when he thought he could experience it once more. The couple, the Oyas they were called, were going to pick him up in two days. Mamoru could hardly wait to leave the orphanage and begin his life as Mamoru Oya.

That all came crashing down when the Oyas called today and told the Orphanage that they were expecting a baby. It was a miracle and they were told that the baby would survive. Mamoru was ecstatic for them, they were nice people and deserved a child of their own. The pregnancy also meant that he was getting a sibling, of course he was happy. It wasn't until Ms. Suko explained to him how they only wanted one child that his smile fell from his features.

All his daydreams and his hopes were again crushed and gone. Ms. Suko tried telling him how these things happened but this was the third time that these "things" had happened to him and to him alone.

As he sat up against his door sobbing his little broken heart out, Mamoru remembered the others. The Kinkos and the Lees were almost his families as well but neither were as close as to adopting him as the Oyas. It was as if all adults could see that he was broken on the inside and didn't want damaged goods as their children. He _was_ damaged, he couldn't blame them.

When he was in the hospital, and on life support machines, he had tried to disconnect the machines that would keep him alive. Every time he was successful, doctors and nurses would rush in after hearing the alarm and connect the small boy to the machines once more. They had believed that it was accident, but they didn't know that it wasn't no accident that the young boy's machines would get disconnected at least once every two days. Mamoru was so desperate to have a family that he would have gladly joined his parents if it meant that.

He didn't blame people for not wanting him. Mamoru Chiba had blue eyes so dark and sad it was depressing to look into them. Mamoru would also almost never smile and many would feel a chill when looked at by him. It wasn't his fault that somehow he just reeked of sadness and emptiness. He was surrounded by it and all he could do was let it take him.

Right now, those sad eyes and straight-line mouth looked out his bedroom window. He could see the lights of the Juuban festival which he had declined to go to with the rest of the orphanage kids with the intention of packing for his big moving out day. Now Mamoru sat in his nearly empty room staring out at the city of Juuban with a tear-streaked face.

He was actually glad that he didn't go anyway since there was doubt happy and joyful families walking around at the festival as well. That sight would just cause him to create more tears. Everything would cause tears to spring to his eyes. His birth parents, other families, even his birthday.

Especially his birthday. The day he was born was also the day that his parents died in a car crash. Almost two years ago was his eighth birthday and when both of his parents were taken away from him. What made it worse was that he couldn't remember anything. Nothing about his past eight years of being alive. He didn't even know his own name. They had tell him what it was. Who he was. Every year on August 3rd, he would have short little flashbacks to the night his parents died. He shouldn't been happy to remember things. He would of if those flashbacks weren't just of the car accident. His father was dead on scene while his mother was still alive. She had helped him out of the damaged car before it exploded, no doubt with the knowledge that she wouldn't get out of it but at least her only child and son, Mamoru, would make it. He hated those flashbacks and the feelings of pain that came with it. That was why he hated his birthday. Because he would remember. Along with the flashbacks he would get dreams of a beautiful girl with long hair calling out to him. With those dreams, he would wake up crying and feeling very lonely. He hated his lonely and empty life. He hated his life.

Through his black bangs, Mamoru's watering eyes spotted something out of the window. It was the group of kids that were taken to the festival. ' _They must be coming back.'_ The ten-year-old saw that one of the girls, Sarah, had a little brown teddy bear that she was clinging onto for dear life. Sarah was still relatively new and was only four when her parents left her. She was now five and one of the quietest kids at the orphanage.

Mamoru realized something then. Sarah was young and still could be adopted by a family. He was almost a teenager. ' _Just three years away_.' His chance of getting adopted drops every year since most adults want younger kids to raise instead of full grown teenagers.

On that night, Mamoru Chiba finally accepted the fact that he would probably never have a family. That he would probably grow up and die alone, never being loved. Who could love someone that didn't even know what love was? Who wasn't even capable of love? It was then that the small boy's heart iced over.

When Ms. Suko came in a little bit later to check on the boy and ask if he was okay, his cold emotionless voice came through and said "I'm fine". His response and tone made her realize that sweet innocent Mamoru was now completely broken.

A light was blown out on that night. The light of a young boy looking for a family. On that night, was the last time Mamoru Chiba cried. It was that night, that a vow, no a promise, was made.

At that moment, ten-year-old Mamoru Chiba vowed to never hope for something ever again.

* * *

 **Geez, I can get dark there. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW hope this was to everyone's expectations. I'm sorry if you were hoping for a happy one, that's what the next drabble is for so don't worry. This mini story definitely has a happy ending. On the next one…...**


	12. 12 Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **A/N:** We are back and this drabble is set back in the present! I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviews. I read each one like a thousand times so thank you! I hope you guys like this drabble. Please Enjoy! **P.S. It is a long one again, sorry.**

* * *

 **Present**

"So why are we eating breakfast at the arcade again?" Mamoru's deep loud voice came through clear in the noise of the shower's running water and the thick bathroom door Motoki was standing by.

"I just want to hang out with my bro! You know hang and talk about what's lit right now!" Motoki cringed at his own words. ' _Thank god Mamoru-san can't see my face right now or he'll know I'm lying about everything.'_

"Whatever that means." Mamoru quickly ducked back behind the shower curtain as he finished rinsing out the suds of his shampoo from his hair.

Motoki jumped two feet in the air when he felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket. He whipped it out to see the text lighting up on the screen. It was from his co-conspirator, Usagi.

' _Motoki-san, did you guys leave yet?'_

' _No, he's just finishing his shower, we should be there in less than an hour,'_ he texted back.

Motoki had tried to talk Usagi out of this plan to make Mamoru like his birthday but her mind was set. Her exact words were "I will make Mamoru-baka cherish his birthday even if it takes every single odango of mine." After that, Motoki didn't question her anymore and went along with it, helping where he could.

Remembering his part, he swiped Mamoru's iPhone from his nightstand, silenced it, and pocketed it. Usagi didn't want anything to ruin this day of fun apparently and a phone vibrating was a distraction. The arcade worker was told and explained the plan many times but was still confused. Motoki really wondered how Usagi was going to be the birthday hater like his birthday when it wasn't even his birthday. Then again, it was Usagi, she could make the Grinch love Christmas.

One thing he really didn't understand was why Usagi was doing all of this for her arch nemesis. Usagi answered saying that no one should hate their birthday and it broke her heart that someone did, even if it was the guy that teased her. The golden blonde had a heart of gold even to people who didn't want it, like Mamoru.

Motoki still didn't snap out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and a dripping wet towel clad Mamoru came out of the steam-filled room. He had one towel wrapped around his waist and one on his head that he was using to dry his dark hair. The tall dark-haired man noticed his friend being fidgety and deep in thought as he sat on the bed.

"What's wrong with you? The milkshake machine broke again at the arcade?," Mamoru joked but saw no reaction from the blonde in his room. "Motoki-san?"

The blonde finally retrieved himself from his deep thoughts and looked up to his soaked friend. "Oh sorry Mamoru-san, just thinking about….REIKA yea Reika. Totally." The towel clad man in front of him only quirked an ebony eyebrow at his best friend. "Just get dressed and we'll go to breakfast." Mamoru just looked at him before ducking into his walk-in closet.

' _Hopefully this does work.'_

* * *

"So a waffle special and the breakfast meal, coming right up!" The cheerful waitress soon left Mamoru and Motoki's table to go place their order. Mamoru could tell that something was eating Motoki away. The guy could barely hold secrets from others and Mamoru was usually the one he told when people would tell him gossip and secrets. But he wasn't now, that gave Mamoru the idea maybe it was about him.

"Are you okay?" This startled Motoki so much that he almost caused Mamoru's coffee to spill when he shook the table. After earning a incredulous look from Mamoru, the blonde recollected himself but was still fidgety.

"I'm fine. Are you fine because you've been asking me if I've been fine which makes me think you're not fine since you think I'm not fine, which I am fine by the way, so Mamoru-san are you fine?" After Motoki's rush of words, Mamoru still sent him a questioning look before going to take another sip of coffee. Motoki let out a small sigh of relief that the suspicions were lessened.

Suddenly, the arcade doors opened to reveal a frantic blonde girl with long pigtails and a denim top and shorts holding a piece of paper and looking around the arcade wildly. Her eyes stopped at Mamoru and Motoki's table, to which she immediately rushed up to. Once more, Mamoru's coffee was almost spilled as the girl almost body slammed into their table.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Mamoru just threw her an annoyed look as he stabilized his coffee mug. Motoki, however, gave the blonde his full attention with wide eyes.

"What Usagi-chan, what has happened that would cause you to rush into the arcade like you just did and make us give you our full attention. It has to be something important." ' _Hopefully, I sound convincing to Mamoru-san.'_

Unfortunately, after Motoki's stoic response, his dark-haired friend was shooting suspicious glares at both blondes in front of him. Mamoru was curious what made Usagi almost slam herself into the table.

"Well, there's this huge scavenger hunt that's happening in Juuban, it's like some big advertisement for a movie." Usagi was wide-eyed and rosy cheeked as she explained her discovery. "AND GUESS WHAT! I GOT A COPY OF ONE OF THE SCAVENGER SHEETS SO I CAN DO IT AND WIN THE BIG PRIZE!," she screeched, causing the dark-haired student to flinch.

"Great Odango, hopefully the prize is a hearing aid I can use since your banshee screams will probably make me go hard of hearing," Mamoru sneered with annoyance.

"Shu-"

Usagi literally bit her tongue from saying anything insulting to the upperclassman, it would ruin and derail her perfect scheme. Instead she gave him, what she thought was, a sincere smile and continued on her explanation.

"Anyway, I need a partner for the scavenger hunt since one person does the searching and the other takes pictures to prove that each clue was found." Her gaze shifted to the arcade part timer that was sitting down. "Motoki could you be my partner I really need someone, pleaseeeeeeeee…"

Motoki shrugged his shoulders sadly. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan, I have to work soon and I can't get out of this coincidental work shift." The middle-schooler's body visibly drooped as the words hit her. ' _I feel like I'm watching a bad sitcom,'_ Mamoru thought. Something about the conversation was making him feel uneasy and tense, it basically was scaring him.

Almost too suddenly, as if planned, Motoki brightened and he pointed his index finger in the air. "I know Usagi-chan. Why don't you ask Mamoru-san to be your partner? He has absolutely nothing to do today." The dirty blonde ignored the two cobalt daggers being shot at him and focused on Usagi's reaction. To the surprise of blue-eyed male student, his counterpart lifted her features her up in a sincere smile, causing Mamoru to become even more tense, and she turned her body to face him.

"You know what, that's a great idea! Come on Mamoru-baka, time's a wastin!" She lunged at his black-sleeved covered arm.

"Hey wait Odango! I didn't say yes!," he snapped, though Usagi still didn't let go of his arm.

The lithe girl clinging to him just glared at him, confused. "It's not like you have something else to do." That was true, even Mamoru had to admit. This weekend, he was free from his usual hectic schedule. He even doubted that a Dark Kingdom attack would happen these two days, it was like the youmas were given a holiday or something.

"Okay, I'll give you that one but why don't you just ask one of your friends?" Usagi froze not being prepared to answer that question. Her brain wheels started to grind together, thinking of a quick answer to Mamoru's questioning eyes. The hero's mind finally spat out something she could use.

"The rules said each pair has to have a one dark-haired male." Motoki could have face-palmed right there at the answer that uttered. Usagi realized it too and quickly tried to think of something else. ' _Plan B, I guess.'_

"Wait, what? If you needed a dark-haired male why did you ask Mo-"

"COME ON, WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT BAKA! I NEED THAT PRIZE!," Usagi once more wailed right in front of Mamoru. Using a strength she didn't even know, she dragged the tall handsome man out of the booth and toward the door. Mamoru was still incapacitated from the super sonic sound that had been directed towards him and just decided to go along with the frantic middle-schooler instead of actually going deaf.

"See ya Toki-chan," Usagi said before disappearing into the street with Mamoru in hand.

Once the pair was out of sight, Motoki dashed into the backroom to do his next part.

* * *

"So this one goes here and this one here…..it should reveal the next location." Usagi was practically resting her chin on Mamoru's shoulder as she watched him rearrange the block letters.

"You know what would make this so much easier?," Mamoru said while still working.

"What," Usagi muttered.

"If I wasn't able to smell hamburger breath practically breathing down my neck." The blue-eyed blonde's face went scarlet when she realized how close she had inched towards Mamoru. If she turned her face towards him, she would basically be kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry if I'm interested in my scavenger hunt that you are now invested in baka," she said with her red blush never leaving as she backed away from a little.

"You know what, I'm always invested in figuring out problems, riddles, and puzzles. Their fun to me, even if I'm with you Odango." The Odango didn't even try to respond as she realized he, in his own way, had complimented her. Hearing that he was actually having fun warmed her heart. ' _It's working!'_

Mamoru had gotten into the scavenger hunt, always interested in testing his skills and brainpower with puzzles. When Usagi had read the first clue he had figured it out and led them to one of the city's artistic playgrounds. There was a bunch of cool art pieces that could be safely played with by children.

Usagi and Mamoru were at one of the pieces that was a small wall of letters that you could move and rearrange. Right now, the dark-haired Adonis was shifting the letters different ways to create the next clue to their next checkpoint. Usagi, remembering the "rules", brought up her Canon camera and snapped a picture of Mamoru's concentrated and determined facial features.

"Odango, where are the other people who are playing this so-called scavenger hunt?"

She froze. "Ummmm…"

Suddenly the letters snapped together and Mamoru looked at the word he had finally formed after positioning the numerous letters in a certain way. "I got it!" His face lit up at his success and Usagi felt her heart skip a beat at his bright expression. ' _He looks like a little boy when he smiles like that.'_ His face went back to stoic when Mamoru realized his expression.

"The word is notes." Usagi looked to see the word going across in the middle. On que, Usagi made her confused face (well what she thought her confused looked like anyway). "Notes, don't tell me we have to study. And what's with the musical note on the top by the way." Mamoru noticed the musical note of the top and it all clicked in his mind.

"It's a musical note, that's the clue."

"Didn't we pass a music shop on the way here?" Mamoru looked over the Usagi's curious face when she said that.

"Odango for once you're not useless," he said with a small laugh. Usagi, for once, didn't get offended. She didn't even try because this time it was like he was laughing with her in a way. So her mouth turned upwards matching his look.

"Glad to be of help Mamoru-baka," she said in a soft voice as he quickly got up, itching to find the next clue.

* * *

"It's so nice here."

"You've never been to the beach before? Man you really need to get out more baka." The enemies were now walking on the sandy beach close by the water edge.

"I've been here before Odango, just never had good memories. I was always stressed when I came here with friends. Maybe it was the stress of socializing with other people."

"Once again I stand behind my statement. You need to get out more!" The blonde added a laugh at the end that was followed by Mamoru giving out a small laugh as well.

"Are you sure that the seashell we found meant the beach baka?" She now held the small white seashell they had found in a guitar at the music store in her hand.

"Odango trust me. If we had went with your airhead idea, we would be so behind right now," he said with mirth showing on his chiseled face.

"Hey! The seafood restaurant down the street was a good idea that me and my mind came up with," she declared in full confidence.

"You sure it wasn't you and something lower that came up with it, like your stomach?" This earned the laughing dark-haired boy a hard smack in the arm by the fuming long-haired blonde by his side.

"Oh look there's the shack." Mamoru looked where Usagi was pointing, grateful that she didn't hit him again since he knew the girl had an arm on her.

The pair went up to the beach shack where you could rent chairs and umbrellas for your beach day. The attendee gave them their next clue after seeing proof of their last completed clue and sent them off. Mamoru had noticed the calendar that was hanging in the shack and was startled to see that it said the date was August 3rd today. He knew it was wrong and should have shrugged it off, but it was the second time that he had found the date wrong, the first being in the music shop. He couldn't help but notice that it said August 3rd of all days, his birthday.

"Hey look, an ice cream shack. One sec!" The Odango's shrill voice knocked him back to reality. Usagi took off towards the stand and bought two chocolate cones for the pair.

"How did you know chocolate was my choice Odango?" He quirked an eyebrow suspiciously at the smiling blonde.

"Ummm… just lucky." ' _Yea, lucky that Motoki told me it.'_

He decided to accept the answer and started walking away from the sand when he saw Usagi run to the water edge bare foot and started splashing around with her feet.

"Come on, don't you want to finish this scavenger hunt so you can get that prize you wailed on about Odango?" Usagi just shot him a mocking look.

"Wow all fun and no play makes Mamoru-baka a very dull boy." With that, she dragged her foot back and kicked water at the seventeen-year-old in front of her. He had tried to shield himself or back away but was surprised by the water so large wet spots appeared on his clothes and water droplets clung to his black bangs in front of his eyes.

"Come and get me dull boy!" His face turned hard and determined. At first, Usagi went wide-eyed thinking she had crossed a line. His gaze burned into her.

"This means war Odango." And with that, Mamoru flung off his shoes and socks and went after the terrified blonde, who had caught on and knew that she hadn't crossed any boundaries. They were like that for a few moments, just running around splashing water at each other, Usagi captured pictures and videos with her (thankfully waterproof) camera while running away from him and dodging water kicks. Of course they got looks from people who were on the beach, trying to enjoy their day, but the two splashing teens didn't care one bit. The water splashing finally ended when Mamoru wrapped a strong arm around Usagi's waist, picked her up, and practically flung her into the deeper water.

By the end of the water session, both were soaked and were breathing heavily from their actions. While they were walking away to their next checkpoint, Usagi nudged the tall wet man walking beside her with her shoulder.

"I'm so getting you back for that stunt you pulled at the end," she said in between pants.

"I'll love to see you try," Mamoru declared with a smug but sincere smile.

* * *

"Maybe, this isn't a good idea Odango." His voice was breathy and a barely a whisper on Usagi's cheek.

"It's okay. Haven't you done this type of thing before Mamoru-san?" His fingertips were grazing her covered behind.

"Actually….no this is my first time doing this sort of thing," he whispered shyly knowing it was embarrassing to admit, especially right now. He felt her body heat being absorbed by his body as her small form was crushed against his tall broad form.

"I'm your first time? Wow…...Don't worry, Mamoru-san, I'm make your first time worthwhile I promise." He felt her words vibrate through his body due to their extreme closeness. Mamoru couldn't believe he was actually doing this and with Usagi no less! He never imagined himself in this type of position especially with Usagi. She just kept surprising him.

Her body was right up against his and his fingers were just grazing her beautiful curves. Mamoru's mind went into overdrive as nerves took over. What if the experience wasn't good? What if he ruins it for Usagi? What if he gets himself stuck while it was going? Oh god, he would be so embarrassed. Usagi would regret doing this with him.

"Are you ready for the ride of a lifetime Mamoru Chiba?" All he could do was nod dumbly as his eyes took in the view in front of him. He was really going to do it! He was going to do it with Usagi nevertheless! He always thought he would do it with Motoki to be completely honest.

"Next group up for the Fire Bullet Coaster!" The ride attendee opened the packed gate to the ride and the two enemies let out a sigh of relief when they were no longer squished with other people while they waiting for the ride.

"Wait why do we have the front?!" Mamoru looked wildly around for another row in the rollar coaster.

"Mamoru-san just relax and sit down. This is going to be fun, especially since it's your first time on a roller coaster, come on!" Usagi practically jumped into her seat and locked herself in. "We have to ride this to get the next clue come on!"

' _Yay…'_ he deadpanned in his mind.

* * *

"Odango….please tell me you found it?" Mamoru was starting to get hot and not from carrying the extra weight.

"No, hold on just a little more Mamoru-san," was the response he heard from above him. Usagi was sitting on his shoulders searching for the book they needed on a very tall bookshelf, so tall even Mamoru's long arms couldn't reach the desired bookshelf. So Usagi had the idea to get onto Mamoru and search for it.

Usagi was suggesting to get on top of him. To place her perfect legs on either side of his face. Mamoru of course had no objections to the idea.

He was going crazy and his temperature was rising quickly. He prayed that she would find the damn book before he did something stupid to her. The seventeen-year-old could feel the heat in between her legs behind his head, practically on his neck. It felt so wrong and sounded so wrong when he said it in his mind, but it felt so good to be in between her legs.

The dark-haired man started thinking of math equations and doing calculus to busy his thoughts and not imagine throwing Usagi on to the floor and doing things to her that you should never do on a library floor. Especially the non-fiction section.

His first tactic of not thinking about it was to look through the books that were eye-level with him. That was thrown out when he noticed that some of the books were about the human body and reproductive organs.

While doing a math equation with his eyes closed, he, by accident, turned his head and his lips brushed against Usagi's bare inner thigh and he felt her body shudder from his touch. His eyes flew open and a dirty thought came to mind.

He turned his head the opposite way and he brushed his lips on her other thigh. Once more he felt the vibration and could hear her breathing picking up. ' _She likes it,'_ was all his mind said (screamed).

' _God I like that,'_ was all Usagi's mind could say. What was worse was that she wanted more of those touches even if they came from the baka.

Losing control and throwing common sense away, Mamoru stopped the brushing and placed a hot full kiss on her right inner thigh.

" _Mamoru-san…,"_ she moaned softly, thankfully too soft for him to hear. Her arm went limp when she felt him kiss the other thigh and the thick book she was holding fell from her hand and landed with painful thump on Mamoru's foot.

His lust-filled mind was snapped out of it's trance and he registered the pain in his foot. He picked up the injured foot as pain shoot through his lower leg. This proved to be a mistake when it caused him to become unsteady. They both never saw the floor coming until it hit them.

* * *

"This better be a really good prize because I have done things today that I would never do even for all the free coffee in the world."

"But…"

Mamoru sighed. "But… I did have lots of fun in my usually boring and dull life."

Usagi grinned proudly at her work. "See practice makes perfect. Maybe we could start to work on you saying it with a smile instead of a frown." That statement earned her what seemed his 100th smile of the day. She had longed for that smile ever since the dishwasher incident, it just suited his face so well. The middle-schooler knew that she had reached her goal of making good memories for him. If his smile didn't prove it, the full storage on her camera did. Usagi was hoping to develop them and give them to Mamoru has a belated fake birthday present.

They were now on the last clue and were walking to the last checkpoint for the location of the prize. Usagi decided to take a walk down memory lane with the last few clues so now they were headed to the place they had first met.

"Are you sure that's it's Osa-P the clue is talking about," Mamoru asked her.

Usagi shot him a knowing look. "I'm positive." ' _I should be positive since I made the whole scavenger hunt.'_

They made it to the closed jewerly store. By this time it was 7:30 p.m. which meant that the sky was now streaked with colorful hues of the sunset.

"So where's the clue?" Usagi could barely stop herself from saying the answer to him. She let her bag drop and walked over to one of the window displays.

"Let me see….," she said with fake curiosity. She heard her phone vibrate in her bag and saw Mamoru standing near it.

"Hey Mamoru, could you grab my phone," she said turning back to the display. His heart had skipped a beat when she said his name. He hadn't even noticed that Usagi had started him Mamoru instead of Mamoru-san or baka. The dark-haired student was surprised how much fun it really was spending time with the Odango when she was being nice to him. He had wondered why she was being nice but had just let it slip instead of questioning a blessing-in-disguise. Mamoru finally understood why people liked Usagi. She was fun, bright, funny, and just amazing to be with.

The normally stone-cold man had smiled so much today that his cheeks hurt. Deep down, in his heart, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, Usagi wanted something more than just their arguing, more than friends, maybe…..something…

Mamoru got flushed just thinking about if Usagi did like him in that way. ' _God, I feel like a fifteen-year-old kid who has a crush on his classmate.'_ He always antagonized her with having feelings for him but this was different because it might be real this time. For some reason, he felt giddy and warm inside thinking about if Usagi liked him. Him, Mamoru Chiba becoming warm with the thought of Usagi liking him.

The tall and red man had grabbed her bag and snatched her phone from the pocket when it started vibrating like crazy. The screen was lit with tons of text messages and Mamoru couldn't help but look at them. ' _Maybe they were from her mother, wanting to know where she was.'_ There weren't it.

Usagi's back was still turned so she didn't see Mamoru's body turn rigid and begin to shake with anger.

"Okay, so it says that we have go to where the present serves us now since this is our past. Funny this is where we met actually Mamoru. Oh I think the riddle is talking about the arcade. What do you think Mamoru?" Usagi swung around to come upon a scary scene.

She saw Mamoru clutching her phone in one hand and in his other hand in a shaking fist at his side. His body had went rigid and his face was stone cold and fuming at the same time. The blonde felt her blood go cold and suddenly felt scared being on a nearly empty street with him.

"I have to go," Mamoru spat at her.

"What-"

"I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"Mamoru?"

"Don't," he stopped her with a cold voice. She felt her heart start to break at how broken he sounded.

"You know I did have fun, I have to admit that. The most I've had for a long time, you gave me that. I thought we both had the same thoughts, but I guess I was wrong about you." He tossed her the phone which she barely caught. Usagi saw several messages from her group chat with her friends. They had used it to plan Usagi big scheme. Once she saw the messages, she felt tears pooling in her eyes.

 _Usagi-chan, do you still have him fooled?_

 _Does Mamoru-san believe you?_

 _Just keep pretending to have fun with him._

 _You have him fooled Usagi-chan, he doesn't suspect a thing._

 _If only he knew that you set this whole thing up, he would freak._

Tears fell when she saw her responses from earlier.

 _Don't worry guys I'll just pretend that I'm hanging out with the coolest guy on the planet instead of the biggest jerk on the planet. lol_

 _It's not like I'll actually have fun or become friends with him. He's a huge jerk who probably stares at a wall for fun._

 _I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him that it wasn't even real!_

"Mamor-"

"It's okay. I should have known, I have to go."

"Mamoru! I know this doesn't look good, but I swear it wasn't a joke or a prank or a dare-"

"You swear?" he interrupted with a disgusted look. "One lie can make me doubt every single thing you say now."

"But this all whole thing, the scavenger hunt.. it's to show you good memories for your… it's hard to explain kind of but if we could just go to the arcade, everything will be fine." She sniffled as her eyes started turning red.

"It's okay I'm not mad just confused. Why?" Silence. It was quiet except for Usagi's ragged breathing and sniffles. She was crying because she knew what he now thought about her. That this was a joke or a dare and she was forced to hang out with him, that she was going to break his heart and laugh in his face. The blonde could hear our broken he was at his realization that nothing meant anything to her. That her smiles and laughs were all fake, forced and not because she was happy. That broke her. The fact that he thought he was being pranked broke her, especially since he thought it was her who did this.

"You know what, I'll just see you tomorrow Odango." The sulking student started walking away, leaving the tear-streaked pigtailed blonde alone and confused.

He disappeared from her eyesight, leaving Usagi with her thoughts. She didn't get the chance to tell him that she had liked hanging out with him today. That her laughs and smiles were real, that she wasn't playing with his feelings. But then she would have to admit to him that she had felt something more than friendship. Something deeper that she had never felt before. Something that made her feel warm and complete, it happened all throughout the day when she and Mamoru were hanging out, solving the puzzles together. What made her nervous was that the something was practically radiation from her heart.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, stupid, stupid…," was all Mamoru could mutter as he walked down the street. He couldn't believe that he was so mad over Usagi lying about today. It was nothing. ' _It was something, you felt something.'_ It was there at that moment Mamoru realized how stupid he was and how he broke his one promise. His vow. Today with Usagi and seeing her laughing and smiling at him made him break that promise, the vow. The dark-haired man realized that he had desired, wished, had faith, was optimistic, that Usagi could have had feelings for him.

Mamoru Chiba, for the first time in seven years, had hoped for something.

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW wow I wonder what's going to happen next in the thrilling conclusion of my little time warp arc. I know it was a sad ending kind of but hey the next one is the last one. OF THE ARC NOT THE DRABBLES! Don't worry guys, I'm doing the full 100 drabbles, it's just going to take a while. Did you hate it or love it! Just tell me nicely in the reviews.**


	13. 13 Future

**Disclaimer: Same thing as the others**

 **A/N:** I'm back with the drabbles. I tried making this extra long for you guys. Hopefully you'll like it and are satisfied with the conclusion of my little arc. So sorry if I went fast or something in this chapter. Most of my chapters or stories all sound fast paced for me since when I type, I type fast so all the words just blend together anyway, REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, and Enjoy

P.S. this is still present form, you'll see the theme of future pop up at the end.

* * *

 **Future**

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, you are an idiot," was all Mamoru could mutter to himself as he walked towards the Crown Arcade in the darkening night. This past day was one of the best and worst he had ever had. He felt a pain and a burning sensation in his chest along with his stomach in a million knots.

The seventeen-year-old remembers all too well these feeling. He experienced it too many times when he was younger and apparently the feeling of crushed hope doesn't change even after seven years. Why did it sting him so much to know that Usagi had just been faking it all day? That she had lied to him? He had to be just overreacting, it was only Odango. It was just a joke, why was he so mad over a simple joke?

Mamoru was suddenly aware of the heavy weight in his pocket. He pulled it out to reveal Usagi's camera that she had been using all day. Out of curiosity, he powered it on and went through the pictures and videos they had taken. The first one was of him solving the first puzzle at the playground. Most of the pictures and videos, he realized, were of him. There were ones from the roller coaster ride, the beach, the music store, the furniture store, the library, the karaoke bar where Usagi had done a horrible rendition of "My Heart Will Go On." The bubbly blonde had taken every opportunity to take pictures or videos of him smiling and laughing throughout the whole day. He pressed play on one of the videos that had popped up.

" _So Mamoru Chiba how did it feel to go on your very first roller coaster!" Usagi's high cheery voice could be heard from behind the camera as it zoomed in on Mamoru, whose forehead was resting on a pillar._

" _Not well," the dark-haired man croaked as he attempted to keep his lunch down._

" _Come on Mamoru-san, you had fun on it admit it."_

" _Yes me desperately trying to not hurl is the definition of having pure fun."_

" _That was my goal actually, you are falling into my trap Chiba! MAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _It could be seen that Mamoru broke into a huge smile and laughed at Usagi's villainess crackling, leading Usagi to laugh at herself. The pair's laughs mixed together as Mamoru smacked the camera with his arm._

" _Hey, if you're going to act like that, I think a trip to the 'Furious Lion' is needed."_

" _No not again, Odango. Please I won't last this time!"_

" _Come on Chiba you are my prisoner."_

" _I think it's reversed Tsukino, you are mine!"_

" _MAMORU!" The camera tilted and was blocked as the dark-haired had picked up the screeching blonde and had carried her out of the amusement park, playfully kicking and screaming. Loud and obnoxious laughs could be heard from both teen's most-likely-smiling mouths._

" _MAMORU PLEASE MAMORU PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! MAMO-"_

Mamoru cut off the video as Usagi's delirious screams replayed in his mind over and over again. Why had he let his guard down? His walls? Broke his vow all for a dumb, annoying blonde fourteen-year-old? A bubbly, fun golden fourteen-year-old.

Suddenly he felt dampness on his grimaced face. The seventeen-year-old looked up to the now very darkened but starry sky. There was not a rain cloud to be seen. He touched his cheek and pulled his finger back to see wetness. He realized with regret that his blue eyes had just let a single tear slip through and run down his cheek. All these feelings of betrayal, loss, hope, and loneliness caused him to have flashbacks to the last time he had cried, the last time he had hoped for something. The pain came all back in huge waves of despair. He harshly wiped the tear away and let the water fill behind his eyes but he didn't dare let them slip.

He walked toward the arcade determined to get his phone which he was sure Motoki had. As he held the small camera in his shaking hand, he thought about each thing that Usagi had did today to find some kind of hint that she was forcing her reactions. Her contagious laugh, sparkling blue-eyes, soft pink tongue sticking out at him, long streams of blonde hair flying everywhere around them….. All were faked, he knew it, there was no way that any person would act that way with him. Especially not Usagi and her amazing company. He didn't deserve it.

As the arcade came into view, Mamoru saw a trashcan on the sidewalk and as he passed it, the dark-haired sulking teen chucked the small silver camera into the green bin, knowing all the memories that were recorded on it were trash and tainted. They should go where they belong.

The high-school student quickly entered the arcade and failed to notice that the lights were completely off.

The poor unsuspecting teen nearly fell over when the lights came on to reveal a large group of people saying "SURPRISE."

"HAPPY FAKE BIRTHDAY MAMORU-SAN!"

Mamoru fell back into the door at the loud exclamation by the group of mostly teenagers. Motoki quickly came to him so that his best friend wouldn't go into a stroke.

"Jeez, remind me to never surprise you again. I would like a best friend with no heart problems," Motoki said with mirth in every word.

All their friends came and surrounded the stunned and slack teenager as they wished him happy birthday and shook his slack hand or hugged him. Mamoru barely returned any of the gestures or words thrown at him as his gaze was fixed to the big banner hanging from the ceiling.

' _Happy Fake Birthday Baka! Enjoy all your new fun memories and maybe you'll actually like your birthday! - Odango'_

She had wrote it herself, he could spot her chicken-scratch writing anywhere. Everything clicked in his brain, a horrible glass-breaking click. Mamoru went numb with realization as all the events came together before his very eyes. The messages weren't about pulling a prank on him or a dare or just some sick joke. The pictures and videos on the camera were all for him. The scavenger hunt was all a setup for Usagi to get him to have fun and loosen up. The calendar date mess-ups were on purpose. Everything that occurred today was all for him to actually like his birthday, it was all for the benefit of him…...

"..You know Usagi actually set the whole thing up. Made the scavenger hunt, got all those businesses to change the date to your birthday, created all the decorations, made me tell her all your interests and stuf- Mamoru where the hell are you going?!" Motoki saw his best friend take off towards the door as he sprinted down the street. The blonde was even more startled when he saw the normally serious and sophisticated Mamoru take a nosedive into a trash bin on the sidewalk.

* * *

Crying

That's how he found her, crying alone on a swing at the playground. Mamoru saw her hunched over back and could hear sniffling and sharp intakes of breath from her. His heart broke and waves of guilt started racking his body. He had made her cry. ' _I did this. Me, the idiot jerkface did this to a happy bright girl who just wanted to get the cold-hearted baka to open up more, to have fun. Idiot, you are an idiot. You are a baka.'_

The tall junior walked over to join her and could tell when she realized he was there since her body tensed up and she gripped the chains of the swing even tighter. As he settled into the swing next to her, Mamoru came to the conclusion that he didn't even know what to say to her. " _I'm sorry I made you cry because I thought you were pranking me and playing with my feelings. Also I thought you were forcing your happiness and that made me shed a tear for the first time in seven years if that helps you. Oh, by the way I grew feelings for you as well."_ He made a face at the statement. ' _Brilliant Chiba, you're a charmer alright.'_

Mamoru didn't have to agonize over what to say for long as Usagi made the decision for him. "Come to tell me more things?" Her voice was hoarse and croaky.

"No I-"

"Tease me about my grades?"

"No listen-"

"My hair then?"

"I-"

"Being a crybaby?"

"Usa-"

"Klutz?! Being dumb? Childish? What is it Mamoru? What else can you say that will me make feel worse about myself?"

"Please just-"

"I know I know I'm being dramatic and emotional over this, a stupid, fat crybaby-"

"Usagi please just listen to me, okay!" Her wet eyes turned to him, her mouth hung open, shock on her features.

"You called me Usagi?" It came out more as question then a statement.

"Would you prefer Odango?" A small smile played on his lips, hoping that the comment will lighten the tense mood.

"No, Usagi is fine." She turned away from him once more with a sad frown on her small face.

Silence. Neither of them spoke, afraid to make a move. It was like this for a few minutes, the noise of distant cars and small animals making up the background noise. Mamoru stared at the small form of the girl that was so energized and happy throughout this day while the said girl just stared down into her lap, refusing to look at him. The seventeen-year-old knew it had to be him that spoke this time, so he took a breath and he did.

"I'm sorry." The blonde turned to the man next to her, not believing the words that were just spoken.

"What?"

Mamoru sighed as he prepared himself. "I'm sorry what I said about everything. After I left, I went to the arcade and I saw…...I saw what you did, the party, all of my classmates, everything clicked then." She heard his voice crack and the guilt that was probably rolling through him right now.

"I'm sorry, I know that sounds incredibly lame because just saying "sorry" won't take back my words or the pain but it's all I've got. I'm stupid and a complete baka for what I said, what I accused you of. I'm so sorry Usagi, I am deeply sorry. I also brought this along hoping that it can be kind of like a peace offering." Usagi looked in the corner of her eye to see her camera. She gingerly took it from his hand and saw a video was already prepped to be played up. She braced herself and hit the play button.

" _God you were horrible Odango!" Mamoru was walking along side of Usagi on a sidewalk as she recorded him._

" _I was not that bad come on, "My Heart Will Go On" is a pretty hard song to top with Celine Dion as the original singer. Plus you shouldn't be talking, at least I went up to the stage!"_

" _If I had went I would have done much better than you."_

" _How so baka!"_

" _Well for one I wouldn't have made dogs outside howl like I was a banshee and two I have a more deeper voice which is what the song requires, not nails on a chalkboard voice like how yours is."_

 _Usagi huffed behind the camera at his blunt insult. "For your information a lot of people like my voice."_

" _Are those people deaf?"_

" _Shut up!" Her fist shot out from the corner of the camera and hit him in the forearm. Their laughs were both heard as they continued walking. Suddenly the camera swiveled around to still upon a beautiful sunset._

" _Look! It's so beautiful Mamoru-san!"_

" _Yea if you like these things I guess, which you probably would since you are you."_

 _The camera focused on Mamoru as he gazed out at the sunset. "What does that mean baka?"_

 _The dark-haired man just choked out a laugh and smiled. "Relax, it's a good thing. Someone that is bright, happy, and colorful like you would like something that's the same."_

" _Oh, t-thank you Mamoru-san." Usagi behind the camera was desperately trying to hide a rising blush._

" _No problem Odango."_

" _That's not my name," she sneered which got another laugh from the man in front of her._

In the present, Usagi stopped the video as a few more tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry I misjudged you and thought you were just playing me, I should have listened first. I don't think of you as a liar like that, okay? It was just hard to believe that you of all people was actually having fun hanging out with me. It was unbelievable," Mamoru said with complete honesty and seriousness. Guilt almost made him pass out right there as he saw those crystal tears fall down her already tear-streaked face.

The blonde could tell he was trying with every ounce of his being to be sincere and was asking for her forgiveness. That warmed her cold body, knowing that Mamoru was really trying and putting an effort to apologize to her. His voice caused cracks in her protective armor and she could feel her tear ducts retreating. "It's okay, I know how those messages looked but I swear it was before I hung out with you. It was before I actually liked my big plan of hanging out with you and throwing a party." She sniffled a few times but her breathing was going back to normal and her cheery personality was slowly returning front and center.

Mamoru let out some relief but knew he was still walking on eggshells with her. Then a thought came to him. "Why did you do this? Why did you plan all of this just for me?" The future valedictorian was generally confused as to why this girl would care so much about him that she had planned this elaborate of a scheme.

"You said you hated your birthday and I firmly believe that no one in this world should ever hate their own birthday. So I figured you needed a better experience but I wasn't going to wait until your birthday. I asked my dad to call in some favors with a couple of businesses, asked Motoki what you liked, made the decorations, asked Ami to help me make the hunt, and everything else fell into place. It took a few weeks but the thought of making someone loving their birthday again kept me going, especially since it was you. I just wanted to help you have fun and retain some happy memories for your birthday." Usagi would never how much Mamoru's heart melted at that point, that she had did this all for him without a second thought. No one besides Motoki or his family had ever cared this much about him, to go this huge for him and his cold heart. But this golden-headed girl did, she cared that much.

"I really had fun, a lot actually Mamoru-san. You're a fun person to hang out with when you're, you know, not a jerk." At the end she let out a watery laugh and a smile graced her now slowly drying features.

Mamoru let out a breath of relief when the sound of her melodious laugh rang throughout his ears. He smiled along with her, extremely delighted that she was still her bright, ecstatic self and he never wanted that to change, never.

"I'm glad I can be fun when I'm not a jerk, I should do it more often," the laughing dark-haired man said.

The chuckling girl next to him nodded at his statement. "You should, not being a jerk really suits you."

Mamoru's face soon grew serious once more as their laughter died down. "So, _Usagi-chan_ …..friends." He stuck out his hand at her. With a huge smile on her facial features, she slapped her hand into his, shaking it firmly.

"Arguing friends baka."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Odango," he lied.

In truth, he wanted it to be different, much different. The teen wanted it to be much more than just friends or arguing friends. It killed him to hear her say that she thought of him as a brother or a friend because he saw her in a much different light than just a mere friend.

As she chattered on about how much work and fun that went into the day as the two walked to the arcade, Mamoru fought against the sadness that was creeping into his heart.

"Oh by the way baka, here you go. Late present!" Her tiny hand held out a small piece of paper for him.

"Oh shucks, you shouldn't have Odango," Mamoru chirped with fake enthusiasm. His larger hands plucked the paper from her hands and opened it. What greeted him made his smile grow ten miles long. In Usagi's horrible writing it read:

" _You are cordially invited to the 16th Birthday of Usagi Tsukino! This is an advance, advance invitation to this event so take your time with RSVPing! Hope to see you there on June 30._

 _P.S. Don't take too much time Baka, I have other important people!_

What made the invite all that much funny was the fact that it was written on the forms that Usagi uses to take orders for customers. He looked up to see her fidgety and biting her lip.

"I know it's super in advance and you don't go to birthday parties for others but I just wanted to ask, for future reference? And by the way I had no other paper so sorry about that."

Mamoru broke out into a huge grin. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Odango."

Usagi did the same and her smile practically reached up to her eyebrows. "Great, then to future friends." She then turned and began to skip to the arcade for the party.

' _Future friends? That means she wants me in her life long term.'_ He grinned even more at the thought of knowing Usagi even into his 20s, 30s, 40s…

Sadly, as he thought about the future, Mamoru thought about Usagi's future. How he will watch her grow, date guys, graduate high school, go to college, meet someone, fall in love…...get engaged….get married…...have that man's children…...grow old with the man. He couldn't-he wouldn't be able to watch her live her life, not with the fact that he will be watching on the sidelines as a friend, only a friend. Would he be able to attend her wedding, to watch her marry to another man? To tell her congratulations on the birth of her children? Would he even be able to see another man with his hands on her knowing that he would never be able to be with her like that…

"MAMORU-SAN, COME ON YOU'RE MISSING YOUR OWN PARTY!" Her ear-piercing scream tore him away from his depressing thoughts to see Usagi all the way down the darkened street.

"Coming Odango!" He smiled to himself as he started jogging towards her now running form. Right now was the present, the future would come later. Right now he was Usagi's friend, her "arch-nemesis", and for now that was enough. When he had to deal with the future, he would deal with it. His feelings were probably nothing, just a small crush that would fizzle out eventually. ' _It's nothing, nothing,'_ he convinced himself. Mamoru snuffed out all the remaining hope he had left in his heart, knowing that with these thoughts of her seeing him the same way would just bring eternal suffering. This, this was enough.

What the handsome dark-haired man didn't know was that a small part of his heart betrayed him. A small part that still had light and a glow.

A part that still had hope.

* * *

 **OKAYYYYY, so maybe not an entirely happy ending since I still have like 86 drabbles to go through until we get to the official happy ending, but still pretty happy maybe bittersweet so don't come at me with pitchforks. Now onto some more humorous drabbles, angst is definetly not my favorite genre to write since it's so sad and it makes me sad. REVIEW MY READERS AND FOLLOWERS, I always read each one and a smile comes to my face at each one I read. Anyway onto the next one readers….**


	14. 14 Closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners**

 **A/N: WOW! It's been a while huh? But don't worry I'm still working on my drabbles, just took a little break since a lot of my time is going into Model for Me and a few "other" projects that are in the works currently. Hopefully you guys like my little comeback with drabbles. I was a little stuck on this one since I didn't want to do a typical closet drabble of them getting stuck in one, so my idea was if only one got stuck in the closet. So here's hoping my idea was good. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Any Model for Me readers, I will update this weekend just so you're ready!**

* * *

 **Closet**

Usagi could feel it. She could feel the emptiness and soul-crushing realization of the situation that she was in. She was going to die here. Going to die a slow horrible death.

She leaned against the prison's door with her legs sprayed in front of her, desperately trying to take shallow deep breaths. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier as the intensity of death dawned upon her. Why, oh why did she get herself into this?

She sensed the big salty tears running down her face as she struggled to breath or talk. She was losing consciousness and fast. Her only source of light in the completely dark room was through the small hole in the wooden door. Her lips were chapped and dry from the dehydration she was going through and she felt a strong surge of hunger come from her empty stomach. Usagi could feel her organs slowly dying, wilting away into dust inside of her.

Clinging onto one last hope she scooted near the hole of light and leaned in closer.

"Please someone help me, someone." Her voice was hoarse and scratchy.

Silence was all she heard. Silence.

"Please….help me…"

Finally a voice came but not necessarily the one she hoped for.

"Odango….you've been in there for only ten minutes..," Mamoru's voice came through from the other side of the arcade closet door.

"Yea ten minutes too long," she answered, annoyed with the teen. "Please slid through another granola bar, I'm dying in here." Another grumble of hunger came from the small girl's stomach.

"I just gave you one not a minute ago!"

"Yea…..I ate it."

"Fine, but try to savor this one more Odango."

On the other side of the door, Mamoru had his back to the closet door as he sat on the floor with a half-full box of chocolate chip granola bars. He plucked another wrapped treat from the box and quickly slipped it through the small hole in the door. The dark-haired student had barely placed it in the hole before he heard the wrapping being teared apart and the chocolate bar being devoured almost whole. ' _Poor granola bar,'_ he thought grimly.

"Motoki-san, tell me you've found some way to get her out because I'm running out of granola bars, fast!" The blonde arcade worker was standing by a table just a few feet away, looking through tools that would get the door to open.

"I don't know how to fix it, we just might have to drill off the hinges but I don't have a drill for those screws." Mamoru had suggested ramming the door down but Motoki did not want to see the bill that would be given when the door was fixed.

"Guys, I'm molting in here, please get me out." Usagi's pleads were getting more whiny and both teenage boys could practically hear the tears pooling at her eyes once more, threatening to spill once more but this time being accompanied by very loud screams. They had to act fast.

Motoki darted to the door and leaned in close to the hole. "Don't worry Usagi-chan, I'm going to go home and get one of my dad's drills. With that, I should be able to get you out in no time. Just hang tight and Mamoru-san will keep you company."

"What do yo-" Motoki cut off Mamoru with a death stare that even made the 6 foot 4 black-haired man shiver a little bit.

"Keep her calm, she's afraid of the dark," the dirty blonde whispered. Before he got a response, Motoki had already flew out the room and began his sprint to his house.

Even though Mamoru and Usagi were on more friendlier terms, he didn't know how to calm her, especially not through a door. He had to think of something to fill the void of silence.

"So, Odango…...how's your day," he said casually.

"Well let's see I came to work, filled all the dispensers, took a few orders….," he could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Then we ran out of straws so I had to go to the storage closet, and guess what?"

There was a long pause before Mamoru figured out that she actually wanted an answer.

Grimly he said, "What?"

"I GOT STUCK IN THE CLOSET!" Mamoru snapped away from the door as his ear ringed a little bit.

"Yea, I wonder who's fault that is? Did you even read the sign on the door Odango?" He was generally curious if she even noticed the big piece of paper that was taped onto the door.

"I was in a rush so no I didn't notice the sign on the door!" Usagi had dashed into the closet not knowing that the lock was broken. Motoki had noticed it this morning and realized it was the lock itself and not the doorknob so he had screwed off the knob on both sides, leaving a small hole in the door. Usagi had ran in shutting the door after her, causing the door to lock after her, thus making her scream bloody mary. Motoki and Mamoru had rushed to the closet and realized she was locked in. For the past ten minutes, Mamoru had been feeding her some granola bars through the knob hole because she was "starving". The lock mechanics ran through the middle of the hole, so they couldn't give her water.

"Stupid as it's going to sound to you, I'm really scared of the dark. Like really scared, okay. And your jokes are not helping!"

"I wasn't making a joke! I figured making light conversation will help with calming you Odango."

"Oh please, having you in the same building stresses me out." At this point, Mamoru could hear her breathing being labored. ' _She's going to have a damn panic attack if she doesn't mellow out!'_

Mamoru took deep breaths before lowering his voice and coming closer to the hole. "Look Odango, you're going to be fine. Motoki just left to get his drill and open the door by removing the hinges. He should be back in no time." He prayed that his somewhat calming voice was somehow helping the poor girl on the other side of the door. He had pleaded with Motoki to just let him body slam into the door but the costs would be too high apparently.

Thankfully, her breathing was becoming a little more controlled but was still heavy enough to be heard through the door. "Really, like in no time?" Her voice now was soft and scared.

"No time Odango," Mamoru said in a calming loving tone, hoping the girl wouldn't freak over the darkness again. The light switch was deeper into the room and Usagi had already protested to walking around in the pitch black room looking for it. "Why don't we just talk about things to make the time go faster and to take your mind off the you know, darkness?"

"Sure," Usagi said in a quiet tone.

"Okay great, ummm... how's your family?" ' _You don't even know her family you idiot,'_ Mamoru mentally face-palmed.

"Ummm….. Their okay," she said warily. "Mamoru-san, have you ever even met my family?"

"Uh…..no."

"Oh okay, that's what I umm….thought." Both teens had their backs to the doors as one desperately tried to find conversation topics while the other was trying to stay calm.

"Oh! Are those pictures of yours getting developed still," Mamoru asked with confidence, thrilled he had thought of a topic.

"Oh yea! I'm still getting them developed. Sorry it's taking so long to get them, I was hoping to give them to you more earlier." Usagi was still waiting for the pictures from Mamoru's fake birthday day to get developed, hoping to give it to him as photo album that he could keep and look through in the future.

"No it's okay Odango, I don't mind." The upperclassman really didn't mind since the longer the photos took, the longer he could ask about them and talk to her normally. Often he would want to talk to her and not knowing what to say, he would mention the photos and have a topic to talk about. When in doubt, talk about the photos.

"But now that you mentioned it, I was looking at all the videos and pictures earlier and Mamoru-san you should really get some framed because I was able to actually make you look good and human-like for once," she said with complete joy. The dark-haired student laughed at her comment/insult just because of the sheer happiness in her voice when she had said it.

"Thank you, Odango maybe I will." He enjoyed talking to Usagi like this, just talking not arguing. Well playful arguing was still highly enjoyable, and he took extreme pleasure in doing. He loved that he could get her face red with anger and get the blue fire in her eyes to appear, but sometimes just….talking was amazing. Mamoru wished that he could always talk to Usagi like this, with laughter, mirth, and smiles all around but knew it wasn't his place to decide their relationship.

Ever since that night, he was practically craving for the blonde's attention and company every time he came to the arcade. The Azabu student would create numerous commotions to get the clumsy waitress to turn her attention to him including spilling various containers, calling her "Odango" very loudly, fake choking, fake seizures, fake strokes….. Let's just say Usagi is very concerned for his health at this point. Mamoru came to the conclusion that she just grew on him as a friend or annoying sister, not as anything more. It couldn't be anything more, she was just nice and enjoyable to hang out with or to tease. Right now, he should be overjoyed that the two of them were alone but A: a door is separating them and B: he doesn't know how to comfort people. What was he going to do if she had a panic attack or something? He had only studied the science part of being doctor not the emotional and comforting side.

The dark-haired man decided to go with his curious side and ask the question that he hoped wouldn't cause her to close up. "Odango, why are you scared of the dark?"

On the other side of the closed door, the scared blonde tensed up and started to shake when the reason why she was sacred was asked. Usagi knew by his tone, even though he had called her "Odango", that Mamoru was generally curious about her fear. That he actually cared to learn.

After a long silence, Mamoru got scared that he had asked the wrong question or Usagi had passed out. "Never mind, if you don't want to t-"

"I was little," she cut him off. "Most little kids are scared of the dark and usually grow out of it but I never did. I'm scared of the dark because…...there's these….this figure always in the dark that I sometimes see. My parents say that when I was little that I would sometimes run out of the house and into the street in the middle of the night because I would see it, almost got hit by a car a few times. I couldn't completely see it b-but I know it has really long black hair and white e-eyes. I'm not afraid of the dark itself but what's in it….what's waiting to get me….she's waiting to get me or something…..I'm just afraid of what could happen in the dark, what's in it."

Usagi started to breath heavily again, making wheezing sounds, when all the memories of the dark woman started to surface, the blonde even began to imagine the figure in the darkness of the closet she was in right now.

"I know...it sounds...silly but I n-never got o-over it." The fourteen-year-old was now sweating buckets and panting out her sentences as the situation fully set in her mind.

Mamoru immediately picked up on her increase in breathing and knew she that her body was probably on the strings of an acute anxiety attack.

He couldn't panic, even though he wanted to, he knew that much. Somehow, he had to calm the girl on the other side of the door, someway somehow he had to. Mamoru tried thinking back to what the nurses and orphanage officials would tell him to calm his own sudden anxiety attacks when he was younger. .

"Usagi-san."

The middle-schooler thought she was hearing things when she heard her name said. Mamoru hadn't said her name since the fake birthday thing, and if she was being honest, she loved her name on his lips.

"Yes?" Now getting lightheaded, the moon guardian was losing focus and awareness.

"You know what you should do when you get scared?," the dark haired man expressed.

"What?" ' _Breathe Usagi, breathe Usagi,'_ she repeated to herself, vision becoming blurry but his voice coming through clear to her.

"Think about moments. Think about all your friends and family, the times you laughed with them, smiled with them, fell in front of them," a laugh came out from both sides of the door when that was spoken, "Usagi, the greatest weapon you can use against stress or fear is the ability to chose one thought over the other. So ignore the fear and scary thoughts, chose the thoughts that will bring a smile to your face. Your friends, family, a guy you like…." Mamoru lingered on the last one, silently wishing that maybe his face would pop up in her mind but knew that if a male would pop up, it would be Motoki. ' _Of course, I mean why would my face pop up at the mention of a guy she likes, I would only pop up at the mention of a jerk, right….,'_ he thought with a heavy hearted expression.

Usagi had closed her eyes and heard Mamoru's voice filter through her mind as memories were imported into her mind's eye. Her breathing evened out as each remembrance showed itself to her, her mouth even twitched into a smile as the recollection of Rei yelling at her, her mom making cookies, Naru laughing at Umino, Mamoru teasing her with that handsome smirk of his, Motoki giving her a milkshake, Mamoru's smile….. All came to her, filling her mind, her eyes, her heart. She saw no darkness, only light and happiness filtered through her colorful mind as a Usagi-infamous dazzling smile stretched mile long. More images, more memories, and….. suddenly her eyes were open, filled with nothing but happiness and light, no trace of fear.

Mamoru waited a few seconds before asking, "Usagi-san, are you okay?"

"No…...could you slide a granola bar through again because I'm starving." She couldn't see it, but knew that Mamoru must have broke out in a huge heart-stopping smile on the other side.

' _Only my Odango can make a tense situation fun.'_ A large smile on his lips, he answered, "Sure Odango." ' _Anything for you,'_ his mind uttered without his consent. Shaking his head, the man slid another bar through the hole, hearing once again the ripping of the wrapper and devourment of the chocolatey treat, making a wider smile appear on his face.

"Better?," he asked with mirth.

Out came a muffled, "You betcha."

After finishing it, Usagi balled up the wrapper and threw it out of the hole. "Man this sure is a fork in the road as they say."

"Do you even know who "they" is Odango," Mamoru joked before turning serious and in thought. ' _Fork in the road, maybe a knife..'_

"Well not really, but tons of smart people say it a lot so I figured..," she heard Mamoru leave his spot from the door. "Mamoru-san? Mamoru-san?" Did he leave her?

Mamoru frantically found a silver knife and returned to the locked door, testing out a plan as he stuck the knife into the lock mechanics. While he was busy with the lock, he completely missed Usagi's voice calling out to him on the other side.

"Mamoru-san, are you there? Hello?" Usagi immediately got sweaty and nervous as she heard no response from the man. Was she alone now, fighting off the darkness alone, by herself?

All too soon, the knots in her stomach and uneasiness settled once more as the realization of not having Mamoru on the other side hit her. "Mamoru-san," she croaked out, her lungs constricting and blood pumping in her ears. Remembering what he told her, she closed her eyes and let images run back into her mind. An image she knew that would calm her down appeared in her mind and sensations of happiness filled her lungs. Hot tears rolled down her face as she clung to the memory desperately.

' _Come on, come on, almost there.'_ The struggling teen could see the lock turning just enough…..

Suddenly, Mamoru heard a click in the lock and the door was ajar. He went to open it more, before a tangle of blond hairs and golden limbs came through and wrapped around him in a frenzy.

The middle schooler and high school student both stumbled further onto the floor with Usagi basically in his lap. The dark-haired student looked down to see the bubbly girl hanging onto him for dear life, blonde head pressed into his chest and bronze arms wrapped around his torso in a bear hug.

Not wasting the opportunity, Mamoru wrapped his strong arms around the girl and placed his chin softly onto her head, crushing her small form into his body. They sat like that on the floor for a few moments, neither saying anything just being together.

Usagi had her eyes shut tight and had her face buried in his chest, inhaling his fresh scent and absorbing the body heat. Mamoru subtly smelled her shampoo which had the scent of strawberries and fruit, an intoxicating smell. He rubbed her back up and down with one hand, enjoying how soft and warm she was cuddled up into him. What he wouldn't give to have more of these kind of interactions with her.

Usagi's brain finally registered what she was doing and slowly realized her arms that were around him. Dread filled the older teen as reality came crashing back and he released her as well. Mamoru would have protested but knew her reaction would be confusing if he had.

"Sorry, I just got really scared when you didn't answer," saying it in a soft tone while a subtle blush emerged on her wet face.

"No it's okay don't be sorry over that. I should be sorry, I was just so concentrated on getting the lock to open that I must have blocked out your voice," he reassured her.

' _Has she been crying, her face is wet. Was she crying because…..she thought I wasn't there? That I had left her?'_ Something deep inside of him prayed that she had, that he meant something to her.

"I got it, I got it. I'm here Usagi-chan!" Motoki quickly burst into the back with a box full of hardware tools ready to go. He stopped short when he saw Mamoru and Usagi sitting on the floor. "Wait….what?"

The blonde waitress quickly shot up to her feet with a smile. "Mamoru-san was able to unlock the door."

Mamoru held up the knife as he too stood up. "I just shoved it into the lock and moved it until I heard a click."

A grin spread on the dirty blonde's face. "Look at you two getting along and being a team."

"Yup, big brother Mamoru-san was of course the leader though," she chirped with glee. "Oh, shoot I still have to get table eight's order ready." The freed blonde practically skipped to the kitchen to grab the plates, not at all minding that she was just stuck in a closet for almost twenty minutes.

She unfortunately didn't see the sad smile that graced the upperclassmen's face. ' _A brother, of course. At least she sees me as something, I just wish it was something more.'_ Mamoru stewed in is thoughts but what he himself didn't know was that while Usagi was in the closet thinking of loved ones, his face popped up…...numerous times. What scared Usagi more was that the image of him was the one that had calmed her down when she thought he had left her, the image that gave her an intense feeling of happiness and, shockingly,...love.

But no, he could never know that. What happened in the closet, stayed in the closet.

* * *

 ** **REVIEW REVIEW little readers! I thrive on them! Did you love my return did you not! Thoughts are much appreciated here. On to the next one…...****


	15. 15 Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **WARNING: Has some suggestible themes, so if you don't like that then skip this drabble but to be honest it's not that bad so I don't know, you'll live. Oh and also this long but hopefully enjoyable**

 **A/N: Hello readers! Welcome back to another thrilling installment to my drabbles. And this one is going to you CassieRaven who suggested this fantastic idea, I hope you like it! Thanks for being an incredible friend and helping me out with this suggestion, I definitely had fun writing it. I just hope it's up to your expectations! And sorry it took so long for me to finally get to it.**

 **By the way, Miss Mango..only time will tell if they do, time being me lol and good catch btw on Usagi's dark woman. Will be explained later. :) Anyway, I hope everyone likes it and enjoys jealous Mamoru. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. CassieRaven is an incredible human-being by the way.**

* * *

 **Mistake**

It was a normal day at the arcade, well normal as one regular of the establishment would think. Students from all the schools around the area were on the game machines, in booths ordering food, enjoying their freedom from school. Everything was normal and quiet.

Well except for the two arguing teens at the counter but like it was said before, it was normal for regulars at the arcade.

"I swear you ordered the pac-man special baka! If you're messing with me again I swear to god!" Usagi was furious, she was in the middle of taking an order when Mamoru had practically dragged her over to the counter where his plate, that she supposedly got wrong, was.

"I ordered the arcade special Odango, you know, my usual," he said sarcastically.

The waitress hesitated at that because the arcade special was his usual, so why had she written down the pac-man special of all things. All this guardian soldier training was finally getting to her, she was imagining things now. Luna had decided to put more pressure on them to be ready for the big "fight" that the girls would have to endure at some point. ' _Whenever that was_.'

Mamoru held up an annoyed hand at her. "You know what, just order the arcade special for me and then you can wait right here in front of me until the order is ready." The blonde just got a confused look over her face when he said that but nevertheless, still spun around and headed to the kitchen to place the "baka's" new order.

The secret masked heroine leaned back in his stool, satisfied with himself. His latest attention grabbing of Usagi was going great and he was loving every minute of it.

The dark-haired man did in fact order the pac-man special but had made a scene declaring that he hadn't, thus throwing Usagi's attention back onto him. Yes he felt bad doing it but you win some and lose some.

And right now he was winning some through his diversions, though the teen decided to stop faking medical emergencies because Usagi now had the local hospital's phone number on speed dial. Everything else was fair game such as spilling things, teasing her, lying…...anything to make those round blue azure eyes focused on him and him soley.

Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose with a look of embarrassment appearing on his face, ' _You definitely have problems.'_

The bell dinged as the high-school junior scolded himself, not paying attention to who had just came into the arcade. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Usagi dash out of the kitchen door to go tend to the new table of apparently males, if the gaggle of voices gave off anything. Mamoru didn't give them any second glance and continued to close his eyes to hopefully gain control over himself and his pervy mind that was currently creating some flattering images of a certain waitress.

' _Odango is clumsy, bratty, emotional, annoying, embarrassing, crybaby, stupid, you can not continue to have these thoughts Mamoru-san, otherwise one day you might act upon them,'_ his subconscious repeated. ' _Okay, review. Usagi is-'_

"Absolutely beautiful, I mean stunning really."

Mamoru's eyes snapped open when he heard that all-too-familiar smug deep voice behind him.

"Oh my god, thank you sir. That's really nice of you," Usagi's high voice filtered through the sitting man's ears, making him cringe internally. Mamoru knew that male's voice, more importantly he knew that Usagi should certainly not be talking to that male.

Even though he was 99% sure, the dark-haired student still grimly turned in his seat to confirm his theory which was in fact correct.

Sitting in a booth near Mamoru was Naoki Soma, football player and resident playboy of Mamoru's high school, and his posse of dimwits. Taking their order, with a huge smile on her face, was a flustered Usagi, who was desperately trying not to melt at the fact that hot upperclassmen were giving her compliments.

Mamoru had to restrain from convulsing at the way Naoki's brown eyes were looking at Usagi, like the kind of look a predator wolf would have when hunting it's little prey sheep.

The brown-haired man was one of Azabu High School's heartthrobs and a running lineback of the successful football team, which Mamoru was also the captain of. Actually, that was one of the reasons that Mamoru hated Naoki and vice versus with Naoki hating Mamoru.

Naoki had gotten pissed the hell off when it was announced that the dark-haired junior would be the team's captain and quarterback for the next two years, resulting in a huge argument involving a few choice words from Naoki and even Mamoru, causing a rift between the two.

Relations were now less tense but it didn't stop Naoki from saying things behind his back and always finding a way to somehow tick off the tall ebony-haired man. Bottom line is that they both hated each other but attempt to act civilized to one another in public, Mamoru being the more polite and successful one.

But right now, the seventeen-year-old wanted to be anything but polite as he saw, with hatred filled eyes, Naoki checking out his Odango head to toe with a hungry gaze.

Oh yes, another reason why Mamoru disliked his fellow classmate and team member: he was a disgusting womanizer and chauvinist pig at that, hit-and-quit kind of mindset. Practically had a new young girl around his arm every week, repulsing the dark-haired man at how quick he went through their entire female population.

Right now, Usagi was slowly becoming part of that statistic, not being able to resist the smoldering and handsome features of her customer, completely lost to his charms.

Fire was set aflame in his veins and blood as Mamoru watched their interaction with disdain evident in his features.

Naoki flashed his waitress a brilliant smile. "I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

"Ummm not really. I started a while ago, it could just be I never worked while you came in sir," Usagi answered, blushing at his sweet smile.

"What a shame I never got to see such a beautiful girl earlier," he purred, shaking his head in mock-hurt.

Remembering her, you know, job, a flustered Usagi brought out her pad of paper and pen, "So what would you handsome guys like today?"

Naoki finally pulled his seductive eyes away from her and turned to his comrades, "I think we'll just take a 16 inch cheese and pepperoni pizza, right guys?" All nodded in confirmation. "Also we'll take some mozzarella sticks and garlic bread for appetizers. We might order some more, you know we are football players so we got to eat a lot of food to keep our muscles. You know, _man must eat meat._ " Usagi laughed at his caveman-imitation voice.

She laughed! _His_ waitress had the nerve to laugh at that imbecile's lame joke. How come she never laughed at one of his much more funnier jokes. Sometimes Mamoru would mentally laugh at his own jokes, that's how good they were, they would even make him laugh. But for some reason, his whimsical and witty jokes were not good enough to be laughed at by the great Usagi Tsukino, the one person he wanted to make laugh.

' _Wait, wait…..is she smiling at him? Like Usagi-killer-smile? SHE IS!'_ Mamoru wanted to tear his raven locks out of his head as he watched a beet red Usagi smile oh so sweetly at his mortal enemy, twirling a piece of golden hair in her nimble finger.

' _He doesn't deserve that smile, that laugh, or her attention for that matter!'_ The upperclassmen wanted nothing but to have Naoki drop dead at that very moment, to die a cruel, slow, painful death.

' _This is all a mistake, mistake I tell you!...I'm supposed to get that smile and laugh…,'_ Mamoru thought, a frown appearing on his handsome face.

Once more sending a dazzling smile at the reddened girl, Naoki placed all the menus in Usagi's hand, one of his knuckles purposely brushing against her hand. He smiled in satisfaction when he felt her shudder at the action before quickly scurrying off to the counter.

Mamoru, who was still gawking at the table, was at the point of almost bursting into flames as he saw Naoki bite his lip while looking at Usagi's retreating backside in a not at all appropriate way.

The ebony-haired man finally turned back around to face the counter, hoping to block out the images of Naoki checking out his Odango, his friend, his sparring partner, his waitress!

His mind tried to cope with everything but to no avail, it did not cope. Okay, the looks and the gawking he could block out…..but then the comments started to make their way to his ears. Comments that made Mamoru want to torture, skin, and burn Naoki alive.

"My god, look at that fine piece of ass."

"Just imagine what she would look like with only that little apron on."

"Talk about sex on legs, those stems can go on forever."

"You know I hate that she has to leave, but I love to watch her go."

"She has a nice laugh and smile, I wonder what else that mouth could do?"

"I can just see her kneeling right in front of me and taking me-"

"Mamoru-san! Are you okay?!" The dark-haired man hadn't realized it but he was shaking violently with anger, a stone-cold expression on his face that made Usagi fear for _her_ life.

Thankfully, her worried tone made Mamoru snap out of his bloody thoughts that consisted of tearing Naoki limb by limb.

Looking up wide-eyed, Mamoru talked calmly, "What? I'm fine just fine. I'm thinking about my essay that's due soon."

With fear, Usagi nodded slowly, "Okay, maybe you should take it a few notches down. I mean that essay can't be that important to you right?"

"Wrong! The essay is one of the most important things in my life right now! I can't just let it slip through my fingers otherwise someone will take it away from me! My essay has changed my life." Mamoru knew what would happen if you replaced essay with another word, a name.

"Okay yea I'm cutting you off." Usagi swiftly snatched away his strong coffee after being so startled at his outburst about a simple essay. ' _Is this how high school is, makes you a nervous crazy person? And they say it's the best years of your life!,'_ the waitress thought.

As his "essay" went to the kitchen, he turned cold eyes toward the disgusting table. Judging by Naoki's completely smug expression, he had the impression that Usagi would immediately fall for his charms and have a date with her by the time the bill was printed.

But no, no one was going on a date with his waitress, his Odango, no one, especially Naoki of all people. Mamoru would die before that happened. To hell with his physics homework, he had real work to do.

* * *

 _Plan A_

' _Come on, come on….'_

Finally, Usagi emerged from the kitchen with the drinks for her table. Mamoru watched from his seat with intense eyes as she dangerously balanced the tray in her one hand. As she was just steps away from her table, Mamoru rose from his counter seat, eyes still locked onto his target, and made a literal b-line to the bathroom.

Usagi had reached Naoki's table and was now placing the drinks for everyone at the table. Since Naoki had the end at the booth, Mamoru's plan was perfect to perform.

The scheming dark-haired man was just passing Usagi when he jolted out his narrow hip to knock into her backside, making her lose balance.

And the drinks that were left on the tray rocked back and forth along with their carrier until finally…..

Mamoru didn't even to turn around while walking to the bathroom room, the ear-shattering crash and rambles of high-pitched "sorrys" was proof enough that his plan had gone without a hitch.

That is until he came out of the bathroom and saw a blinding sight.

Usagi was on her knees in front of Naoki as she used napkins to dab and clean his pants of the drinks that were spilled on him.

The location of the spill was what had made Mamoru double take. All the liquids had landed right in front of his pants, near "mini-Naoki" so to speak….which was Usagi was now dubbing at while saying sorry a million times.

What made Mamoru sick to his stomach was the fact that Naoki had the look of complete lust and satisfaction written all over his face as he watched Usagi clean up the spill below him.

"I'm sooooooooooooo sorry sir, I really am! Can you believe this is my first time doing this sort of thing?" Usagi was furiously trying to clean the soda stain, not aware of the hungry look that was being cast at her.

"Oh it's okay, I don't mind it at all," the high school student spoke with a husky tone.

Mamoru promptly turned back around into the bathroom and went to repeatedly smack his head into the tile wall a few times.

* * *

 _Plan F_

"Talk about jealous….."

"I'm not jealous!"

Motoki eyed his friend who was violently scribbling on the order sheet. "Sure because you do this everyday Mr. Jealousy."

Mamoru looked up with fire in his eyes at the accusation. "It's not jealousy okay. I'm just being overprotective like you are sometimes."

"Yea I don't mess up orders to get that overprotective thing across, so I don't know what you're doing-"

"I'm just trying to protect Usagi's purity and virtue, okay!" Mamoru had a crazed and determined look on his face.

Motoki pointed up an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just hang the damn paper!," the frantic teen hissed at the worker, who swiftly hung up the order behind him.

"Mr. Jealousy," Motoki muttered under his breath.

The ebony-haired man rubbed his hands together as a sinister look took over his features, "Soon, soon, there will be no mistakes with this one…"

15 minutes later, Usagi came out of the kitchen with a tray full of plates, a lot of plates actually. As she placed them on the table in front of the upperclassmen, each one raised their eyebrow in unison.

Naoki was the one who broke the tension, "Ummm, Usagi is it, yea we didn't order this much food."

The blonde waitress froze, a distressed look on her red face. "You didn't?"

"Yea, no," Naoki chuckled at her scrunched up face.

' _Come on, blow up Naoki like you always do and I can save the day and carry Usagi off to the sunset. Come on, Come on.'_ The recently-psychotic upperclassmen was now chanting in his head while he watched from afar. He had started to completely ignore Motoki, who was going on and on about the arcade's new paper shredder.

Usagi became so red, the devil would be jealous. "I'm sorry, I don't even know how I screwed this up. I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry you have a 4-year-old as a waitress sir. Idiot, idiot-"

"Hey," Naoki cut in softly, "It's cool, the more food, the more people that can join in, like you."

Mamoru immediately tensed when he caught that.

"What?," she questioned with confusion.

"Why don't you join us and enjoy the extra food. I know your boss so I'm sure it would be fine."

' _Say no, say no, say you're not hungry, just ate, say no thank you, come on Usagi!'_ His leg started to bounce rapidly as he waited for the answer.

The middle school student squirmed, her love for food pulling her. "I'm not sure-"

"It's fine, here." The handsome student smoothly took Usagi's small hand in his larger one and guided her to sit down next to him. The blushing girl felt her heart sped up as he didn't let go of her hand after she had sat down, he actually started to caress it with his thumb, a pleased grin coming upon his face.

Saying Mamoru was jealous now was saying that the Legendary Silver Crystal was a just a rock.

"Yo, Mamoru-san you okay, you're shaking the entire counter," Motoki asked the angrily shaking man, who was trying not to strangle someone.

"No I'm not, I'm going to the backroom okay Motoki," he said through clenched teeth, not even staying to hear the worker's answer, just stalking off toward the room.

' _I hope I have insurance,'_ the dirty blonde thought as the sounds of expensive objects breaking came through clear from the currently occupied backroom.

* * *

 _Plan R_

Yea, Mamoru had no Plan R. At this point he had crossed out every scenario possible, nothing having deterred Usagi from liking Naoki. Actually Mamoru believed that he had increased it.

Nothing had made the usually hot-headed Naoki blow up, nothing. At this point Mamoru was just trying to get Usagi to spend as little time with the table.

After Naoki had insisted on her eating at least one half of his sandwich, which he practically fed to her out of his hand, the waitress had politely excused herself from the table to get back to her job duties.

To make sure that Usagi didn't have time to "chat" with them, Mamoru had told (threatened) Motoki to give her more tables, keeping her busy and away from _him_.

The jealous (' _I'm not jealous'_ ) young man was watching the jackass-table from the corner of his eye. Oh how much did he want to choke his brown-haired classmate at that very moment. He had no right to flirt with his waitress, no right at all. It was all wrong, horrible, an error, a mistake!

"Hey Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru would have ignored the voice if he hadn't been Usagi's voice addressing him. He answered, while almost getting whiplash from the turning of his head, "Yes Us-Odango?" ' _Almost slipped there..'_

"Do, you know the guys at that table," she asked, curiosity shining through her eyes.

Disdain came across his features, Usagi didn't notice the change. "Yes, they go to my school."

"Oh my god really?! Those hot guys go to the same school as you?" She was practically beaming at the thought.

Mamoru raised an annoyed eyebrow at her. ' _I can't catch a break. Seriously Odango, what am I, chopped liver?'_ "Yes, shocking."

"Do you know the one on the end, the one with the soft chocolate eyes and gorgeous smile?"

Mamoru grinded his teeth, Usagi once more missing it. "Yes, his name is Naoki." ' _Resident jackass and pig who's with a new girl every week.'_ He wanted to tell her that her "customer" was a huge jerk who would just use her, but would she really believe him? Naoki had her wrapped around his long finger.

Usagi had stars in her eyes, "Wow Naoki, such a strong and powerful name."

' _What, Mamoru isn't strong and powerful? His name means tree for godsakes!'_ "Yea, I guess."

"I think he's been flirting with me. See baka guys like me and think I'm pretty," she stated matter-a-factly, arms crossed.

"Oh please, Odango." ' _You're not pretty, you're beautiful, cute, delightful, amazing, you shouldn't be with him. You should be with m-'_ "I'm sure he was just being nice."

"Shut up baka, I'm trying to make conversation here with you, you know how friends do." Usagi was getting annoyed with his attitude. "But I don't know, I'm nice. What he's doing is so much more."

"Well why don't you just ask him if you're so interested," he dared as he took a sip, knowing full well that she wouldn't do it.

The blonde brightened at the suggestion. "You're right, I will. Right now!"

The dark-haired man choked on his hot coffee, gasping for air while coughing it out. "Wait Usagi-san, I was joking," he coughed out hoarsely to her retreating form. He looked around wildly for a diversion.

"Wait Usagi," he called out, seeing her turn towards him. Having no other choice, Mamoru hit a filled glass off the counter and crumpled to the ground, his tall hard body hitting the floor with a smack.

"MAMORU-SAN!"

* * *

"Honestly baka, what were you thinking? Could have had brain damage! And guess who had to clean up the spill you made?!"

Mamoru winced as he held the ice pack to his head. "Please Odango, just get me some more head medication?" The concerned blonde huffed at him as she left to get the medication.

No longer seeing her, the junior placed the ice pack on the counter, and then made a beeline to the numbskull table. It was time to be blunt and just go to the source, that being the bonehead enjoying his last slice of pizza.

Mamoru saw the second Naoki recognized him because his eyes took on a look of hatred for the first time that day. The dark-haired man swiftly nudged into the booth seat opposite of Naoki.

His rival rolled his eyes. "Mamoru-san, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"For one, I want you to stay away from the fourteen-year-old waitress," Mamoru threatened, death evident in his eyes.

Confusion clouded his brown eyes before they become clear, then vindictive. "Oh you mean the hot little bunny taking our order? She's fourteen?"

"Yes, so stay away from her Naoki-san."

"Why?"

"Because she's way too young."

"Oh come one, Mamoru-san you know I like them young. The less experienced, the more fun I can have with them." Naoki felt his face lift into a victorious grin. "The better and tighter it feels when I-"

Mamoru slammed his tight fist on the table as a substitute instead of Naoki's head. Everyone at the table flinched, Naoki however didn't even bat an eye, more so just grinned evilly. ' _And so the real Naoki comes through.'_

Naoki saw through Mamoru's walls and knew immediately where this was coming from, and soon smiled triumphantly at the discovery. "Aw, does Mamoru-san have a wittle crush on the pretty girl?" he cooed in a mocking tone.

' _Murder doesn't look good on college applications, murder doesn't look good on college applications, murder doesn't look good on college applications..'_ "No I just don't want you to taint her."

The brown-eyed man just let out a snort, "Please, taint? The things I would do-"

"I will kill you before you do anything to her."

"Aw Mamoru-san threatening me, so cute," continuing in his mocking tone, Naoki leaned in. "Trust me, the things I would do would satisfy her more than the things you could ever do."

Suddenly, Mamoru reached over, latched his hands onto Naoki's blue blazer lapels, and pulled him close, everything done in one swift motion.

"Listen you self-proclaimed jackass, if you value your damn life, leave and never come back to this arcade," the ebony-haired man growled in a hushed tone.

"Oh no problem, I can just see her when she's off the clock, away from your prying eyes," Naoki stated victoriously, but Mamoru saw the small flicker of fear in the depth of his eyes. "I have even more motivation now to make her mine if it makes the proud and pompous Mamoru Chiba suffer."

Mamoru pushed him back into his seat with a look of disgust. "Leave. Now." With that, he left the wide-eyed table and made his way back to his counter seat, seething in anger.

* * *

Usagi was carrying a bucket of dishes, stopping to place her bill book on the counter. "Wow my table left in a rush, huh?"

"Yea weird," Mamoru dawled.

"It sucks because I never got to ask that cute guy," she muttered before entering the kitchen.

That comment made Mamoru's skin crawl and his anger reignite. Naoki's table had thankfully hed his warning and left, but not before Naoki gave Mamoru a look that clearly said he would be back.

He saw the bill on the counter and out of curiosity, and fear, he snatched it up.

Anger burned in his eyes as he saw Naoki had not in fact took their little talk seriously. Written in the football player's most neat writing was his phone number with "call me bunny" scribbled next to it.

Mamoru's teeth clenched together as he knew Usagi would very much call him in a heartbeat. Suddenly, something caught his eye. The shiny new paper shredder Motoki had been talking about.

* * *

"Mamoru-baka, what the heck!?," Usagi shrieked when she came back.

The paper shredder was currently in the process of shredding her table's bill, the paper almost half-way gone.

Mamoru, however, was calmly drinking his coffee before he realized Usagi had addressed him.

He went wide-eyed when he saw the paper being shredded and innocently said, "Oh I'm sorry, I thought it was trash. My mistake."

* * *

 **OHHHH! I smell rivalry! Will Naoki make a return, will he win Usagi's heart, will Mamoru go into cardiac arrest…. You will not find out next drabble! Lol but you will in a future drabble like after two more drabbles and I might return Naoki just to throw in some more jealous Mamoru. Anyway hoped you liked it express your feelings and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! P.S. Sorry if you don't like Naoki well cuz that was the point to make him a douchebag and the translation of his name is tree well that's what I found out anyway. Okay next drabble…..**


	16. 16 Behind the Blue Curtain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All right to respective owners.**

 **WARNING: Nothing crazy, just some descriptive details but hey some people here might have not taken Anatomy so it's always good to put a warning.**

 **A/N: Look at me posting hella early *pats herself on the back*. I don't know, this drabble really spoke to me thanks to another beautiful suggestion from the amazing CassieRaven. Thanks for the help once more and I'm super glad you loved the last one! Hopefully you love this one as well! ;)**

 **Miss Mango, thanks! Sometimes I don't think I'm funny but your comment really put a smile on my face! And it really means tree lol! Hope this one makes you laugh as well :D**

 **P.S. CassieRaven you rock!**

* * *

 **Behind the Blue Curtain**

' _I could ship her to Australia or Germany. Maybe China…'_

A tall handsome high-school student appeared in deep thought as he walked to his regular hang-out place after school.

' _Maybe I can ship him to Australia or even better Siberia or the Antarctic,'_ he thought with complete seriousness.

Mamoru had a lot on his mind at the moment. For one, a new guardian soldier had shown up on the scene which added on another "enemy" so to speak for him in finding the Silver Crystal. Apparently she went by the name Sailor Venus.

But this new development in his secret life was nothing compared to what was happening in his civilian life. The second and more important thing on his mind was the fact that someone was after his Odango.

Naoki Soma

Mamoru had to find a way to throw the womanizer off Usagi's scent that didn't involve him burying a body, he had regretfully crossed off all those ideas. So he now needed a new foolproof plan to rid himself and Usagi of Naoki Soma.

That is what his thoughts revolved around as he entered the arcade. The junior was immediately hit with the smell of milkshake, more specifically vanilla.

His questions were answered when he saw a big puddle of the liquid underneath the machine that dispenses the cold treat. Only one person could cause that kind of hazard: one Usagi Tsukino.

Mamoru grinned in mirth at the thought of his Odango completely covered in her favorite food. ' _You are what you eat I guess,'_ he joked mentally.

"Oh god only Usagi could create that much of a mess," a girly voice said. Mamoru looked over the see a pack of young girls sitting in a booth. He immediately recognized them as Usagi's school friends: Ami, Rei, Makoto, and a new blonde girl that had been recently hanging out with the group. The dark-haired man believed he caught her name once, Minako.

Deciding to hear about what his Odango had done to create such a mishap, the junior quickly took a sit at a booth behind them. He quickly picked up a menu, hiding his face, and listened intently to the story being projected behind him.

"I know right, Odango is always creating such big messes for poor Motoki-san," another voice said. ' _Definitely Rei, only her and I call Usagi Odango.'_

"It was so hilarious when she started to grab random objects to try and stop the flow," another bubbly voice said while laughing. ' _Has to be the new girl.'_

"Or how about when she started to use her mouth!" Mamoru identified that mirth-filled voice as Makoto.

"She really should have just let us help her. It would have decreased the amount of liquid that would have ended up on the floor by at least 75.6%." ' _Oh god, numbers and math, definitely Ami.'_

"Usagi said she had it under control and didn't want any help, you know her, she doesn't want to purposely by a bother to someone," Makoto spoke, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Rei, however, was still cracking up about the scene that the blonde had made. "You should have seen her, she was sliding everywhere behind the counter, like one of those penguins that go on their stomachs and start to slide on the ice. Oh god, exactly like that, stomach and all!" The mirthful priestess had to be shedding tears at this point by the sound of her crackling.

"Speaking of bothering someone," Minako cut in, mischief in her voice. "I bet Usagi is bothering Motoki-san very much right now."

' _Oh god, Odango sliding around like like a penguin, trenched in milkshake, priceless hahaha...wait what?'_ Mamoru's hysterical thoughts thoroughly came to a stop when he heard the tone of the long-haired blonde's voice.

"Well, obviously she wouldn't mind him helping her," Rei cooed, having calmed herself from her laughing fit.

"Yea, exactly. Especially how he's particularly helping her out," the blonde's voice purred, suggestion dripping from very word.

' _Why is she saying it like that?'_ His thoughts flashed him images of Motoki helping Usagi up from the spill and then Usagi falling once more. What was Minako suggesting?

"I mean yea, I would be very happy too if he was helping me out like that. I would kiss him in that situation," Rei stated in an obvious voice.

Mamoru's head was fully pressed against the booth, not wanting to miss a single detail of what was being discussed.

"Poor Motoki-san though, he's going to be totally soaked in milkshake after it," Makoto said.

' _Why would he be soaked in milkshake, he just needs a mop to clean up the spill?'_ Mamoru's mind was clouded with confusion at what happened.

"Yea, her clothes are going to make his hands sticky for at least a week."

' _Wait, woah, clothes? Why are his hands going to be sticky?'_ Mamoru's dark eyes started to scan the arcade, not seeing Motoki anywhere.

"I bet Usagi is blushing like mad in the backroom over what Motoki is doing for her right now," Minako said, voice thick.

"I would too, I mean it's Motoki-san who's giving her his full attention. Hopefully, Usagi likes what he has to offer to her," the tall brunette said.

"Hopefully she fits it. I think she might be too small for it to be honest."

"I'm sure she'll get through it for Motoki, I mean how embarrassing would it be if she said "I think it's too big to fit me." Imagine poor Motoki's face."

By now, Mamoru's mind had become murderous with thoughts of Motoki and Usagi, alone in the backroom...doing things. ' _How are these girls so calm about what was happening to their best friend right now!? She's only fourteen, she isn't ready for that! Oh my god Motoki-san!'_

It was bad enough Mamoru had to worry about Naoki, now he had to worry about his best friend. And he says he sees the blonde as a little sister. ' _The bastard.'_

Minako silenced both of her friends. "I believe Usagi will be fine, guys. It's Motoki-san, he'll be polite and just take the clothes off her body."

Mamoru's blood boiled and his eyes saw red, ' _Motoki-san…'_

Minako felt quick movement happen behind her, knowing it was probably the man that she had immediately notice take a seat behind them.

"Don't you mean take it off her hands, Minako? I'm sure he'll wash her clothes after giving her his sister's clothes. That was really sweet of him to offer."

The blonde, having been satisfied when she heard the dark-haired student behind her quickly move towards the back room, just set Makoto a sneaky smile, "Right….hands."

* * *

' _I can't believe I broke the machine, what was I thinking?'_

Usagi slowly removed her soaked hat from her equally soaked ponytail, attempting to not spread the liquid even more. She threw the ruined hat into the small pile of wet clothes she had started to build.

Next, she stepped out of her dripping wet sneakers that had taken most of the damage of the great milkshake spill. ' _They were my favorites,'_ she thought grimly.

As she removed her dank t-shirt, Usagi speedily patted down her damp tank top with the towel Motoki had offered her. The moon guardian started to embarrassingly blush at the remembrance of the scene she had caused in the arcade. ' _God, I'm an idiot, idiot.'_

She shed her socks, flinging them into the increasing pile of clothes. ' _And now I have Motoki-chan running all over the place trying to help me.'_

The drenched blonde had been eternally grateful to the arcade worker when he said he could lend her his sister's work clothes that she keeps at the arcade. The dirty blonde was happy to help his surrogate sister, no matter that she had made a mess in his arcade, messes could be cleaned.

He took her to the backroom and told her to strip off the wet clothes while he went to grab the clothes. The blonde said he would knock on the door and slip the clothes through.

Since there was no lock on the inside of the room, Usagi had figured there was no reason to try and lock the door, nobody but Motoki would be coming. Plus there was heavy blue curtains that covered the it, so she was double protected in a way.

The wet waitress was now down to her pink and white undies and ivory white bra. She looked in the mirror to examine her form. Taking the towel, she promptly started to dry herself, cleaning off any residue on her mouth or body parts.

Being pleased, Usagi threw the towel into the pile and undid her long ponytail, freeing her flowing long hair. She ruffled and massaged her sopping wet scalp, always enjoying when her hair was loose and down. ' _This feels so nice, I should leave my hair down more..'_

"MOTOKI-SAN, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Usagi's eyes flew open to meet Mamoru's as the high school student bulldozed into the backroom, hitting the thick blue curtains away from him.

Both were still, eyes blown up into saucers. Mamoru felt his mouth grow dry at the sight that was greeting him while Usagi went into complete shock over the predicament.

"Umm.. I thought-um," the teen stumbled as the wide-eyed girl stared at him in shock.

Usagi was standing only three feet away from him...in only her underwear and bra. Mamoru's brain lost all function as his eyes gawked at the unbelievable scene in front of him.

All of the blonde beauty's golden hair was spilled out of it's buns, the long locks just hitting her mid-thigh, wet strands of the spun gold sprawled on her shoulders and chest. Her entire body was a golden tan and every part of her was toned, to her endless legs to her slender arms.

The pale white bra cupped the small swells of her modest breasts, and his eyes followed down to see her slim cut stomach, and tiny waist.

The seventeen-year-old's eyes stopped at her white and pink underwear which was practically glowing against her still damp skin.

With the light just hitting her right and her body still saturated from the spill, Usagi looked like she was illuminating, such as a full moon on a dark night. The blonde looked nothing short of a goddess.

What Mamoru saw was no doubt the most sexist thing he had ever seen in his life. "Wow."

Mamoru's statement was what made Usagi finally snap out of her state of shock, and snap out of it she did.

"YOU PERVERT, YOU SICK PERVERT, HENTAI, HENTAI, DO YOU JUST GO AROUND LOOKING AT UNDRESSED GIRLS!" she screamed bloody murder.

The ebony-haired man's eyebrows shot up as his brain began working again. "Wait no, I was just-I mean I thought-"

He was cut off when a roll of tape clocked him in the head. "WHAT YOU PERVERT, YOU THOUGHT MAYBE I WAS COMPLETELY NAKED INSTEAD!" Usagi was helplessly trying to cover herself with the used towel, attempting to avoid Mamoru's intense prying eyes. She grabbed anything that was in arm's reach and threw it in Mamoru's direction.

"Wait Usagi-san I swear-!," the accused teen was once again cut off by a box of napkins hitting him square in the jaw.

* * *

"Hey guys," the arcade worker cheerfully said to the table full of girls.

"Hey Motoki-san," the girls said in unison.

He held out a bag of clothes. "I was able to find Usagi-san some clothes-"

"YOU HENTAI, GET OUT OF HERE! YOU SICK, JERKFACE, HENTAI!"

The group turned to see Mamoru fleeing the back room while dodging numerous objects being thrown at him. The junior immediately left the arcade in a sprint, redness and shame painted on his features.

"What just happened?" The arcade worker had no idea what had just transpired between his two friends but judging from Usagi's very sordid swearing, it was not a good thing.

All the girls were also confused, expect one, Minako Aino. She innocently sipped at her milkshake as a mischievous smirk slowly showed.

Knowing her plan at worked, the guardian of love looked up to the group who all had confused looks on their faces.

Her voice calm and dare say, knowing, she spoke, "I'm sure it's just because Mamoru-san found out what was behind the blue curtain."

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW MY READERS! The more reviews the more I am motivated to post chapters! Tell me your thoughts, you liked it, didn't like it….. Let me know. On to the next drabble…..**


	17. 17 Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Another drabble, another hilarious situation our two lovebirds are thrown into. THANK YOU TO CASSIERAVEN FOR THE "SWEET" SUGGESTION! Would have never thought of it on my own! Thank you once more for helping me through my journey of drabbles, so happy to have you as a friend/fellow-moon-writer by my side! Hope you like this drabble and makes you laugh! And don't worry if I didn't include enough sweet tooth Mamoru because I have other drabbles planned ;)**

 **Remember to Review, Fave, and Follow at the end. I squeal in delight every time any one of you review! I read each and every one so don't be shy :)**

 **Thus, onto my creation!**

* * *

 **Ice Cream**

As the heat rose from the white ceramic mug, the noises of the establishment were drowned out as the patron rose the steaming cup of brown liquid to his waiting lips. He felt the smooth beverage slip into his mouth and glide past his tongue, down his throat.

The strong bitter taste would have made others gag or choke, but he was used to the bitter taste of things, so the drink went down effortlessly. This is what he looked for to everyday, having this beautiful, dark drink go down his-

"What are you staring at Odango?!"

The gawking waitress became startled and embarrassed at the outburst, having not realized that she was indeed staring at the high-school student across the counter.

"Nothing, just a huge perv," she snapped back, proud of the response.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and sank his head back down to the cool countertop. ' _Well I guess she's still mad about our recent interaction,'_ he thought.

The dark-haired student had felt Usagi's eyes on him ever since she had silently poured his cup of coffee. Mamoru had wondered if it was because of what had happened in the backroom.

Apparently it was.

Mamoru rose his head from the counter with a tired expression on his face,"Odango, I have already apologized numerous times okay? It was all a misunderstanding, so please just move on. I have."

Yes that was a lie, Mamoru hasn't moved on at all, his brain having plastered the image of Usagi in her undergarments in his mind's eye on repeat. The dark-haired student was sure that it was an image he would never forget for the rest of his life.

She huffed at him while narrowing her eyes. "One, I will never move on over what you did baka, two, that's not why I was staring okay."

Usagi was kidding herself if her staring hadn't been at least somewhat because of what had happened. Sometimes she would have flashbacks to how dark Mamoru's blue eyes had gotten when he had walked in and drank in her half-naked body.

She was lying to herself that she hadn't felt a shiver of pleasure go down her spine when she saw how intense and lustful his eyes had become. She at first was staring at the young man because the event had jumped into her mind after seeing him but recently the staring had been done over a different thing when a thought had popped into her colorful mind.

"Well then enlighten me odangoed one, why were you staring at me so intently," he asked, annoyance making its way to his voice.

The waitress rolled her eyes. "Fine, I was just thinking about your-," she paused, fidgeting with the sleeves of the hot pink hoodie she was wearing.

Mamoru had noticed that the blonde had been wearing more layers as of usual and couldn't help wonder if it was because of him and their little "interaction."

Yes, it could be because of the fall season fully setting in causing the temperatures to drop but what if it was because Usagi thought that he would be imagining her in only her bra and underwear. ' _I mean she has the right to think that…..it's not like I don't sometimes, unfortunately.'_

Mamoru sighed in frustration. "For god sakes Odango just out with it so I can feed my curiosity," he expressed, annoyance now fully present.

Her face scrunched up in anger, "Fine! I was thinking about your…...taste buds."

Mamoru had to strain to hear the answer, but nevertheless was still confused if he had heard right. "My taste buds?"

"Yea, your taste buds."

His brow furrowed. "Why were you thinking about my taste buds?"

Her face went expressionless. "I was just thinking about how they are probably dull, dead, and starving for actual taste."

Mamoru just quirked a perfect eyebrow. "You know thinking is not for everyone Odango."

"No I'm serious, I mean don't you get tired of the bitter taste," she questioned with a hand gesturing towards his hot black coffee.

"Contrary to what you think, I do very much like the taste of black coffee. It's strong and gets me through the day," he defended his choice of coffee confidently.

"Yea, gets you through the day as a big grump," she retorted with a sour face. "Maybe that's why you're always so bitter perv, it's because you're drinking it daily."

His eyebrow twitched as she used his newly minted nickname once more. "I doubt that's the case Odango."

Suddenly, and for Mamoru frighteningly, Usagi got her "bright idea" face or what he commonly likes to call it "prepare my will" face.

"You should eat the one thing that will make anyone's taste buds happy, even yours," she marveled, eyes wide with excitement.

"What would that be?," he dared to ask.

Usagi's eyes doubled in size as she leaned in, a small devious grin playing on her features which made Mamoru even more uncomfortable and scared to hear what was said next.

" _Ice Cream_ ," she cooed, excitement and pure love dripping from the two words.

Mamoru leaned in as well, their faces so close, one could feel the breath of the other " _Disgusting_ ," the seventeen-year-old cooed, imitating Usagi's tone.

All that excitement and pure love immediately got flushed down the toilet, being replaced by a look of complete irritation as Usagi backed away. "You're what's disgusting baka! How you don't even like ice cream is beyond me, it's the mostest, bestest, purest thing I have ever known in the world."

"Yes because the opinion of a failing fourteen-year-old who styles her hair in two odangos is going to convince me," he monotoned, face expressionless.

The ice-cream lover scoffed at his comment. "You know what, you and your depraved taste buds don't deserve all the riches and love ice cream has to offer." She huffed at him as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh no, how will me and my depraved taste buds ever go on," he called out dryly.

Even though he was left alone now, Mamoru had an inkling that this was not the end of this heated discussion.

* * *

' _Okay, so uniform motion is constant velocity, displacement is the total amount traveled, speed is distance divided by time, velocity is displacement divided by time. Okay so that means this graph is probab-'_

 _BAMMM!_

"WHAT, HUH!," Mamoru exclaimed as his pencil flew through the air in surprise.

Usagi appeared behind the object that had been purposely dropped onto the counter in front of the working student and his physics homework, a sly sinister grin plastered on her small face.

The seventeen-year-old didn't know which was more terrifying to look at, the object she had or Usagi herself.

Mamoru paled as he saw the atrocity sitting in front of him, he swore the smell of death was pungent in the air around it.

This "thing" was Usagi's specialty sundae that only she was allowed to have when she came into the arcade. She calls the treat "A Trip to Sweet Heaven."

Mamoru just calls it diabetes in a bowl.

The heart-stopping treat had 10 scoops of different ice cream flavors as it's base, four bananas on top of it, about one can of whipped cream piled up high with M&M's, licorice, colored sprinkles, hot fudge, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, and gummy bears in the mix. As if it wasn't sweet enough, the creation also had cotton candy circling the rim of the already filled up huge bowl.

Basically it was a food that would guarantee you heart problems for life.

" _Mamoru-san wou-_ "

"No Odango, I rather not go into sugar shock today," Mamoru interrupted, contempt in his intense blue eyes.

"Oh come on! You're being dramatic, I eat this thing all the time and I'm perfectly fine," she defended.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Are you Odango, are you really?"

Annoyance flashed in her eyes. "Shut up perv! Just please give one bite and I'll leave you alone if you don't like it, okay?"

"No," he stated firmly.

"Please, just one bite, it won't hurt," she pleaded.

"Won't hurt?," disbelief in his tone and face. "Odango, I'm developing diabetes just by looking at the damn thing!"

" _Drama Queen_ ," Usagi sung, eyes wide and pleading.

"Why are you so concerned about this?"

"Because everyone should have the opportunity to have pure heaven and love, like ice cream, in their mouth so eat it BAKA!," she rushed out in anger.

"No."

"ONE BITE, PLEAAAAAASSSSEEEEEE DON'T YOU LOVEEEE CHOCOLATE?," she dragged on, pitch getting higher and higher.

Feeling his eardrum particularly shattering in his ear as the blonde dragged her voice higher and higher, Mamoru gave in for the sake of his hearing.

"Fine, one bite!," he belted out in intense irritation.

Out of thin air, Usagi whips out a new spoon, holding it out for her sugar "victim". Mamoru hesitantly plucked the shiny utensil from her tiny hand, fear and disdain mixed as they both flashed in his widened eyes.

He felt his heart beating in his ears, the only sound he could hear as the beaming and wide-eyed blonde stood on the other side, watching his every move with shiny eyes.

' _I had a good run, what was it, seventeen years? Yea, I think I have lived a full life,'_ Mamoru reasoned with himself as he plunged the spoon into the depths of the sugary treat.

"Make sure you take a spoonful of everything! Here I'll help you baka," Usagi insisted as she placed all of the ingredients of the sundae on his raised spoon. Mamoru just gulped down the bile taste in his mouth as the chocolate/sugar/whipped cream/candy/ice cream-filled spoon gazed back at him, practically begging the student to gulp it down.

Wanting it over with, the dark-haired student sent a prayer to the gods and shoved the sweetened spoon into his awaiting mouth, taking it all in one beastly bite.

A grinning Usagi watched the young man's features with real intensity, waiting for the amazing moment when his eyes and face would light up from the pure sweetness and unbelievable feeling of eating ice cream, a look and feeling she was very familiar with herself.

Her cool blue eyes stared down his face as he digested the bite and swallowed it, a thoughtful look on his face.

For the shortest of seconds, even if you had blinked you would have missed, a very brisk flash of joy passed through Mamoru's eyes before Usagi could latch onto the emotion that had been squashed back down.

' _Any moment he'll burst out in a sweet smile and say "Oh Odango, why did I ever doubt you? This is truly the best moment of my life, eating this delightful treat made by the one, the only, the beautiful, smart, and kind Usagi Tsukino." Any seco-'_

"ECK, that was horrible," Mamoru spat out, his wet tongue out, a look of pure disgust on his handsome face.

Usagi's face went expressionless, almost void and mute of any thought. ' _Well….that's different.'_

Her brain muscles started to work again after the offensive comment was spat out and the words had finally registered.

"Wait...WHAT?! You DIDN'T like it!?," the blonde waitress shrieked at the top of her lungs. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE! THAT IS THE BEST FOOD YOU CAN EVER HAVE IN YOUR LIFE AND YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT?!"

Mamoru shrugged, looking uninterested while drinking his coffee. "I guess it wasn't the best food that I can ever have in my life then."

Usagi had a fish-like look with her wide eyes and screwed up mouth. "BUT…..BUT…..BUT…..YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE IT, FINISH THE ENTIRE THING, AND ASK FOR SECONDS!"

This wasn't possible to the blonde, everyone loved her sundae! Sure it would give some serious sugar shock but they all loved the sweetness of the treat, especially the ice cream she would add at the bottom. Was Mamoru's taste buds that dead that the poor things couldn't even taste the luscious, savory goodness of ice cream?

Completely calm and collected, Mamoru packed up his unfinished homework in his school bag, a still-flabbergasted Usagi staring at him.

Getting annoyed with the holes being burned into him, he stood to face a gaping Usagi. "Odango, ice cream isn't for everyone okay? I guess the only sweet thing I could ever like is chocolate."

The mouth-hanging girl shook her head slowly, sadness starting to show in her facial features. "No, no, no...where did I go wrong, everyone loves ice cream, even you should baka. I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD!"

At this very moment, the blonde girl was questioning everything in her life. Her role as a guardian soldier, a middle-school student, a member of the ice cream society...everything.

The high-schooler noticed the spaced out but questioning look on her face.

"Jeez, Odango don't go questioning your entire life over this, honestly it's fine. Me and my taste buds will live," he casually said to the still shocked waitress.

Sighing, he slung his bag over his shoulder, spun around, and made his way to the exit. Before he walked out the door he called out, "Close your mouth Odango, you'll catch flies."

All she could do was look aimlessly at the huge bowl in front of her, filled beyond the brim with everything that any sweet-tooth addicted person would love. How could Mamoru not even partially like the sundae. This mystery would forever cloud her mind.

While in deep thought, she took her own spoon-full of her creation and started to eat away at the unfinished desert, wondering where she went wrong.

* * *

' _Can't believe I have to go straight home because Luna wants to "talk strategy and plans" for the next Dark Kingdom attack. No one's going to die if I just have ten minutes of playing time at the arcade.'_

The fuming moon guardian had been ordered to come straight home by her feline mentor, saying it was juvenile to go play arcade games and ignore her warrior responsibility. Annoyed by Luna's long disappointing speeches that she would freely give, the blonde came to the conclusion to accept her cat's order and take off from her shift to walk right to her house.

But that did not mean Usagi couldn't gaze into the arcade's window from the outside, like what she was doing right now, wishing what could have been.

She sighed dreamily, eyes roaming the busy establishment she couldn't set foot in.

' _There's the Sailor V game, Motoki-chan is filling up some coffees at tables, little kids are playing the new arcade game, Mamoru-baka is enjoying a bowl of ice cream, a couple is playing the crane game-hey, WAIT A MINUTE!'_

The stunned blonde backtracked in her thoughts, bringing the image of Mamoru eating ice cream happily back into her mind. ' _No freaking way!'_

Before she even looked to check, trusting her "sharp" mind, Usagi raced into the arcade nearly face-smashing into the automatic doors, adrenaline filling her small running body.

Mamoru was enjoying his order when he jumped and yelped in his seat at the sound of a body slamming into the counter next to him.

His concerned blue eyes came to crash into crazed azure ones as a panting Usagi caught her breath, a deranged and disheveled appearance as her look of the day.

"I KNEW IT, YOU LIAR! THINK YOU CAN TRICK ICE CREAM EXTRAORDINAIRE USAGI TSUKINO! WRONG!"

Mamoru was now extremely concerned with the blonde's mental health as she roared out her sentences, her spit flying everywhere, even his face.

"What are you talking about Odango?," he asked, wiping at his wet face.

She evilly smiled, victory running through her veins. "Why I'm talking about the fact that I, Usagi Tsukino, caught you, Mamoru-baka Chiba, in the act! YOU ARE ENJOYING AN ORDER OF ..COffee?!," the last word coming out more as a question as Usagi's eyes actually landed on what the high school student was feasting upon.

It was his regular cup of black bitter coffee and a glass of water next to it, no sign of a sugary frozen treat.

"Yea, coffee. You know my regular order?" Mamoru would have made a smug grin if it wasn't for the fear that was coursing through him.

Swearing on her beloved feline's life, when the blonde had looked into the window, she had seen Mamoru, as clear as day, savoring a bowl of ice cream. She could even tell you what flavor it was: it was chocolate!

Putting faith in her crystal blue eyes, Usagi wildly searched the area surrounding the spaced out teen, looking behind the counter, under his seat, his school bag, anything that could be a potential hiding spot.

Mamoru sat and took her intrusions as he masked his face of anxiety.

After Usagi was content with searching the area, she came to her original spot with a far out look in her now glassy eyes.

"I could have sworn…," she said quietly, a hand reaching up to itch one of her odangos, causing the hair to start to unravel.

With the same disconnecting look, the blonde walked away, hand still itching the destroyed odango.

If she had turned back, she would have seen the small puff of relieved breath her mortal enemy had let go.

* * *

Usagi finally reached her dry place of employment as the rain pelted down in gallons.

The forecast had announced the rain would continue the entire day, urging people to stay indoors and out of the rain to prevent any serious colds from developing.

The blonde waitress shook off her wet clothes and long hair as she went to punch in for her morning shift. Motoki had said not to come in, not needing people but Usagi decided to go behind his back for the greater good and help out with the rush.

Walking to the backroom, the secret heroine heard male voices coming from the closed door. Who was here besides Motoki? The arcade didn't have any male employees that would come in this early expect Motoki.

She snuck up to the door and placed her ear against it, straining to hear the muffled words being said.

"I can't believe you are still running with this," the bright and uplifting voice said, Usagi identified it as Motoki.

"What can I do, I can't actually admit I was wrong," the second much deeper voice responded. The blonde was sure she had heard it before, but the wires weren't connecting since it was difficult to hear with a thick wooden door shutting you out.

"Honestly, just tell her," Motoki protested to the dismembered second voice.

"Oh yea that's rich," the huskier-toned person snorted. "I can just walk up to her and say 'Hey Odango guess what, I actually do love ice cream, you were right,' that'll be the day."

Usagi couldn't contain the loud shocked gasp that her throat released as she realized who the second speaker was.

"I KNEW IT!" The blonde collided hard with the door as she stumbled to enter the backroom.

"SAY IT TO MY FACE BAKA!," she screeched, her mind hazy from the hit she took with the door.

A little disoriented and dazed, Usagi's eyes focused on the occupants in the room, or what should be said is _occupant_ , meaning one person.

"Usagi-chan, what are you doing here?," Motoki, the lone occupant of the room, asked.

Wide-eyed at her discovery, the middle schooler looked around the room with a regarding expression. She saw no trace of anyone who would have been there with the arcade worker, such as his dark-haired best friend.

Okay, now Usagi was questioning her actual sanity; first she was seeing things, now she was hearing things. Luna seriously needed to cut back with all those training sessions, the blonde was starting to lose hold on reality for Pete's sake.

Slumping her shoulders, disappointment raced through the blue-eyed girl's veins as she once again had been led to believe that she would see the amazing image she had been craving for the last few days.

"Um, nothing Motoki-san, nothing just wanted to help out with the rush," Usagi murmured, defeat gracing her soft facial features.

"Oh okay, you can get the coffee started out there," the dirty blonde suggested to the already walking girl.

As the door closed behind her, Motoki let out a sigh of relief as he casually walked to the backdoor exit in the room.

Opening it, he was met with the pounding morning rain and the sight of a shivering, dripping wet black-clothed figure.

"You can't seriously stand out here, it's pouring," the arcade worker pointed out.

The figure turned around, gracing Motoki with a look at his filled ice cream bowl.

"I am not going back in there, s-s-she could c-come b-back and see me," the numb wet teenager stuttered out. "I've already raised her suspicions because of last t-time."

Motoki gave him an incredulous look. "So, you would rather stay out here and catch a bad cold than go into a warm and dry place just because you don't want Usagi to know you actually like one of her foods?"

"Yes, how does that not sound like an easy choice to y-you?," the dumbfounded high school student stated, pulling the hood of his soaked black coat down further.

"Maybe because for once, I'm the one who has a brain," Motoki muttered as he went back into the warm sanctions of his arcade, leaving his best friend to indulge his guilty pleasure in the cold hard rain.

Mamoru hunched his form over the precious bowl of chocolate ice cream that Motoki had made for him, savoring each spoonful of heaven that touched his awaiting tongue. It was amazing, heavenly, he didn't know how or why he hadn't tasted this delicious treat before.

To say the least, it was happiness in a bowl.

Yes, he had lied to Usagi that first day and said he hated ice cream, but in reality it took all the Tuxedo Mask power in his body to not let his face contort into one of pure joy and content when he had taken a bite out of her godly sundae.

The dark-haired student had feared that he had been outed when Usagi had saw him through the window that one day. Quick thinking and clever positioning had saved him from that situation.

He would never let Odango win, she would have held this over his head for the next couple thousand years, going into their afterlives.

He couldn't have that, it was much more amusing for his viewing pleasure to see her try to please him with her numerous crazed schemes. It was also very enjoyable to see her question her sanity little by little.

' _No, this way is better,'_ he thought confidently, taking a bite into this watering mouth and letting the ice cream deliciously slide down his throat.

Even as the freezing rain beated down on his back, soaking him to the bone, Mamoru couldn't be any happier.

"ACHOOO!"

* * *

 **Hopefully that last line helps you guys out with what's going to happen in the next chapter ;) Anyway, REVIEWS are HIGHLY ENCOURAGED! My heart goes out to everyone who reviews, favs, and follows, but especially ones who review. You guys keep me going! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will be making more storylines with sugar-crazed Mamoru, and don't forget to REVIEW MY PRECIOUS READERS!**

 **Next "ill" fated drabble…..**


	18. 18 Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: …...I got nothing to say really. Sorry about the absence with this fic. Was busy with Model for Me? and The Most Beautiful Costume (both of which you guys should check out) Kind of iffy with this chapter, I don't know. Could be good or could be bad. You guys decide. This was inspired from a little illness I had recently (CassieRaven thanks for the idea to create my unfortunate events into Mamoru's unfortunate events!) I know there's a lot of sick stories but I was just not feeling creative so here you go. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter in some way!**

* * *

 **Death**

' _I hate my life.'_

"ACHHOOOOO!"

' _I hate my life.'_

"ACCCHOOOOOOOO!"

' _...'_

"ACCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!"

"I hate my life."

A lump of a person was visible on the black couch in the huge living room, cuddled up in a thick blanket, surrounded with stained tissues. The scene was an unusual one since the spacious apartment was always kept tidy and neat by the owner.

That said owner had been sent home from school due to his worsening condition, his teachers threatening to give the pleading student an F if he did not go home and rest. After being assured that his perfect attendance would be unaffected if he did take time off, Mamoru reluctantly came home heavy-footed.

According to the school nurse, Mamoru had a severe case of the flu, ordering him to bed rest and some prescriptions of head and flu medicine.

Ever since coming back to his apartment, the sickness just seemed to spread to his brain as well. Anytime he would attempt to close his eyes and get some shuteye, his brain would start pounding against his skull, acting as if it was trying to say something was wrong, out of place.

"ACHHHHOOOOOOO!"

It didn't help that Mamoru kept getting tangled in his blanket due to his lengthy legs and huge statue. The day was just going miserable and more miserable. The poor sleep-deprived man couldn't even get some sleep without a pinching in his head beginning.

' _Maybe I could count sheep or something..one sheep...two...sheep...three sheep…..four sheep….five sheep….six sheep…..'_

"ACCCCHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After a few moments, Mamoru felt a strong headache or migraine, he didn't know which at this point, building in his mind as he stared into his flat screen T.V. that was currently showcasing a cartoon. The ill teenager had heard from multiple people that watching cartoons is what you should do while you were sick so he decided to test out.

Right now, the junior was about to send one of his school textbooks flying into the face of SpongeBob Squarepants, whose show he had landed on while channel flipping. ' _Cartoons do not make you feel better while you are sick, they just give you a headache.'_

Then again, the reason why those people said that was because they had people who would take care of them, who would make the cartoons enjoyable to watch with their company. Mamoru didn't have that, the only company being himself.

Groaning, said bedridden person turned away from his T.V. and nestled further into his couch's cushions, praying for the ecstasy of sleep to finally take him into it's embrace. ' _So what if I don't have anyone to watch cartoons with or make me soup or wrap me in a blanket...I'm fine by myself. Motoki-san will be over soon, he'll watch cartoons with me!'_

The infected seventeen-year-old made a face, ' _Okay that sounds like a childish thing to ask, man this bug is getting to me even on a mental level.'_

But Mamoru just convinced himself that he was fine by himself, in the loneliness and comfort of his empty apartment.

"ACCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Motoki-chan where are you going?"

The arcade worker turned to the bubbly waitress, "I'm just heading to Mamoru's, he got sent home sick so I was going to drop off some of my mom's homemade chicken-soup."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Baka's that sick, he got sent home! I wonder how he got so sick?"

"Yea I wonder," the arcade worker muttered under his breath.

She didn't know it was that serious, maybe he needed help, after all weren't they friends now technically? Shouldn't she help him?

Motoki made a move to the door, "Yea, so I'll just be a few minutes, don't worry Usagi-chan."

The fourteen-year-old suddenly got a brilliant idea, well it was a brilliant idea to her anyway. "Hey Motoki-chan!"

* * *

" _Hey Patrick! Whatcha wanna do today?"_

" _I don't know SpongeBob, what should we do?"_

" _Jellyfish hunting!"_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The face-down man lifted his head slightly from the confines of his couch, "There's no one here, I don't want what you are selling, and leave any packages at the front desk."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Aghhhh….."

Mamoru pushed off his couch, tissues flying everywhere, getting to his feet with the blanket haphazardly wrapped around his tall frame. With heavy feet and a fuzzy mind, he walked towards his apartment door, his visitor still rapping on it, ready to sign their death certificate.

' _What kind of person just keeps knocking and knocking like an idiot- oh well that explains it..'_

Dark dead blue met dazzling light blue as the Odangoed hair girl had a bubbly expression set on her face. "Mamoru-baka, wow you look like death!"

The frail teen just shot her a blank stare, staying silent but not really focusing on her since his eyes were literally seeing just blurs. To be honest, he didn't even know if he was actually seeing Usagi right now; barely 15 minutes ago he had sworn Gary the snail and SpongeBob had walked through his living room singing "Why Can't We Be Friends?"

Maybe those doses of head and flu medicines all at once wasn't that smart.

To say the least he was delirious at this point. Probably looked like it to.

Hair was most likely sticking up in different directions, eyes sunken in, skin pale, nose red and raw. With the black blanket wrapped around him, maybe her description of him was not entirely off, he did look like Death.

Shifting her feet under his iron and unfocused gaze, Usagi changed the subject, "Well, anyway...I came by to help you out. Motoki-chan told me how worse it had gotten so I asked him for your address so that I could be your nurse for the day, you know since I'm your friend."

Again, Mamoru kept his face stoic and emotionless, knowing it was making Usagi uncomfortable, judging by her fidgeting.

"Ummm…..well I brought you some of Motoki's chicken noodle soup," she beamed while holding out the Tupperware in front of him.

' _FOOD,'_ his mind screamed in his head. The dark-haired man hadn't been able to make any food due to his unsteadiness and headaches. The incitement of food finally made him unblock the entryway, allowing Usagi to slip into his home.

"WOAH, your apartment is huge Mamoru-baka," the blonde chirped with enthusiasm when she stepped into the large living space of the apartment.

"Thank you," he finally spoke as he snatched the container from her small gloved hands.

The dark-haired man must have moved too fast because suddenly his vision became dizzy, light headed, and his balance unsteady.

He felt his breath leave him as he rocked on his feet. As he felt himself go backwards, Mamoru suddenly sensed a small but strong force support his falling form.

"Mamoru-san...you...should..really..sit….down..," Usagi was able to cry out, keeping Mamoru upright with her body pushing up against his back.

The petite blonde guided the still woozy teen back to his spot on the couch, deciding that he should not be on his feet anymore. She noticed the multiple bottles of medicine on his coffee table and all became clear.

"Okay, baka, no more walking or any activity for you," Usagi breathed out, hands on her hips.

Mamoru's mind was whirling in circles, the bug finally snapping what was left of his common sense. He felt numbness in his brain and his limbs. As he spoke, a small pout appeared on his lips, "But I just want to eat the soup, I need to heat it and-and-and-and-an….."

"-eat it?," she suggested.

"Yea, eat it. That's the word I was looking for.."

When the sweating teen looked back up to the blonde, all he saw was a mixture of blurs around Usagi, almost creating a halo of light around her. And with her pure white top, Mamoru's mind soon hit irrational.

He pointed out his hand lazily at her standing form, eyes fluttering closed and a relaxed look coming over him, "You look like an angel."

A bewildered look hit the blonde's face quickly as she saw his face contort to confusion as well.

"Are you an angel," he asked, eyebrow furrowed.

"Um no," Usagi answered, eyebrow raised.

Narrowing her eyes at the flushed teenager who had a glassy eyed look right then, Usagi took off her pink gloves and went to place her hand against his forehead. His forehead immediately burned through her hand, causing the blonde to feel his entire face which was also hot to the touch.

"Oh my god, Mamoru you're hot!"

"Oh thank you, thank you. I'm glad you've finally noticed, I knew you would come around…"

' _Even when he's delusional he's an egotistical jerk,'_ she thought amusedly. "Mamoru-san you have a fever I'm pretty sure, so I have even more reason to stay here and take care of you."

The delirious man pouted, actually pouted, at her, his eyes unfocused and half-lidded. "No, it's okay Usagi-chan, I'm fine here by myself Usaggggkkkkiioo-hey Usak-o, Usako, Usako," he smiled sleepily at his new nickname. His eyes kept fluttering shut as he spoke, "That's pretty...like you."

Even though she knew he wasn't in the right mind, Usagi still blushed at his comment and romantic nickname, feeling all warm inside. She amused herself with the thought that he had actually meant it as she placed the soup container on the coffee table.

Suddenly Mamoru pointed at the container, wide awake, "Wait no, I want the soup, Usako. I'm starving."

The girl sighed. "Fine, I think I have an idea on how to get it to you."

* * *

"Chung-chung-chung-chung-CHOO-CHOO!"

Mamoru sat on the couch with a bored and sleepy expression as the spoon of hot soup neared his mouth, Usagi singing and making faces during the whole thing.

"Come on, open up your mouth Mamoru-san..," she cooed, the spoon almost to his mouth.

Hungry, the hazy-minded seventeen-year-old obeyed once more and opened his mouth to the spoon as the blonde placed it in his mouth.

"Usako, I can feed myself. I'm seventeen, not seven months," he whined, kicking his fuzzy socked feet. Usagi had brought along some socks as well from her house to accommodate the teen's most likely cold feet.

The teenager gave a questioning look before his eyes filled with terror. "Or, am I? Usako, am I seven months old?!"

"No, Mamoru-san, you are seventeen. You were right," she cooed with pride.

He nodded, a proud smile forming on his face before confusion became known on his face once more, "If I am seventeen, how come I can't eat the soup myself?"

"And have the chance of you spilling this hot soup on yourself. I think not. I'm here to help you regain every bit of your strength again. Now open your mouth because the "Baka Express" is coming back into the station."

The seventeen-year-old never let his pout leave his lips but hesitantly opened up his mouth.

"That's a good Mamoru-san!"

* * *

"Oh god, this is my favorite part!"

"Why? What's going to happen Usako?"

She turned her head and almost burst into laughter as the sight of his wonder-filled eyes resembled that of a small child entering a candy store. The nickname he had given her had grown on her over time.

"You'll see."

Both teens sat on the couch watching an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants. Usagi had placed a wet rag on Mamoru's burning head hoping that he would regain his rational thoughts. He sat next to her so slumped into the couch that she was taller than him as they sat.

His cheeks were puffed out and red as he watched the kid show, bored out of his delusional mind as nothing exciting happened. In the corner of his eye, he caught something shiny.

' _Shiny and pretty….'_

Usagi suddenly felt a small tug on one of her steams of hair. Her head twisted to her left to see Mamoru playing with her golden strands of hair, fingering it and twirling it in his fingertips.

"So pretty and smooth," he cooed lazily, completely mesmerized by the strands.

Her cheeks were dusted with pink as she watched him focus on her hair, playing with it until he abruptly grabbed a handful of the entrancing hair and smashed it against his face, inhaling the scent deeply with his nose.

The blonde's face turned bright red and her eyes widened in terror as she heard the man take several deep inhales of her hair. ' _Oh my god, he's smelling my hair…'_

"You smell nice," he chuckled against it, a dreamy look painted on his pale face. "Like strawberries and fruit…"

Usagi quickly but gently took her stream of hair out of his wandering hands. "Ummm thank you, Mamoru-san .."

A small whimper left the teen as his chunk of pretty hair was taken from him. However his sadness was short-lived when he felt a wave of heat rack his body.

All of sudden Mamoru stood up, getting a yelp from the unsuspecting blonde, with an irritated face on. "I'm too hot right now. I feel like I'm in a volcano!," he whined loudly and to Usagi's horror, he began to pull up his sweatshirt and T-shirt underneath, exposing his tan and muscled torso to her eyes.

"No, Mamoru-san!," she screeched as she jumped up and attempted to stop the delusional teen from going shirtless.

Both the sweatshirt and the T-shirt had already become stuck on his head. "Why is everything so dark, Usako? Usako?! USAKO?!"

"You're fine Mamoru-san, I'm right here," she reassured as she pulled and pulled on the garments stuck on his head. "Just hold on!"

' _I miss serious and normal Mamoru,'_ she whined in her head as she became red at the fact that his bare chest was not even an inch away from her face. ' _Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look, oh god he's gorgeous.'_

* * *

"Usako…."

The sleepy call made the working blonde cringe. She was in Mamoru's spacious guest bathroom cabinets trying to find a darn thermostat to measure his temperature when she heard the summons. Maybe she had taken this whole "Let's be Mamoru-san's Nurse for the Day" plan too lightly.

Today had gone without a moment of silence.

First it was him whining that he wasn't allowed to touch her hair then it was him complaining about the temperature and stripping off his clothes in front of her (thankfully the furthest he had gotten was taking off his shirt). The kid was a huge pain in the as-

"Yes Mamoru-san," Usagi answered, walking towards the laid down teen.

"Come here, I gotta tell you something," he said groggily, half of his face smothered in the cushion seats as he layed on the dark couch.

"Okay."

"No closer."

She inched further.

"Closer."

She was a hair-width away from his face now. "What is it?"

In barely a whisper, the pale man breathed into her ear, "I feel sick."

Usagi's eyes widened when she caught the meaning of his words all too quickly as his head turned to the ground, his mouth opening.

"Wait, Mamoru-san-"

Before she knew it, Usagi's slippers were suddenly covered with the same shade of beige that Mamoru's chicken soup had been.

"MAMORU-SAN!"

"So-orry…"

* * *

' _I think I can make it.'_

Two golden buns peeked from the kitchen counter, blue eyes zeroed in on the door, the gateway to freedom. Only there was a big, sleeping, annoying obstacle between the warrior and the door.

Usagi had finally gotten the sick patient to go to sleep (apparently Mamoru was a snorer and a drooler) after she had cleaned the floor of his dinner. The blonde was now planning her escape to the outside world.

All she had to do was tiptoe to the small entryway where her shoes were waiting. To hell with her jacket and scarf, she'll deal with the frost bite and the replacement of the clothes later. All that mattered was getting to the door without waking the six foot five man curled up on the couch.

' _Now's my chance.'_

The blonde creeped out of the kitchen and was just about to pass the couch completely….

When one of the floorboards creaked underneath her foot.

The sleeping form shifted, and to Usagi's horror, her blue clashed with darker blue as Mamoru's eyes fluttered open to look at her frozen form.

His brows furrowed deeply when his eyes fully adjusted on her. "Odango? What-what are you doing here?"

The dark-haired man's groggily call made Usagi confused even more. "Baka?," she questioned hesitantly. ' _He didn't call me "Usako" so maybe….'_

"Yea, what are you doing here?," he questioned harshly, "Got nothing better to do than catch a cold from me Odango?"

As Usagi looked more into his eyes, she realized that she was staring into the eyes of Mamoru, the clear, jerkface, level-headed Mamoru she knew and loathed. Her Mamoru!

The blonde figured hugging and kissing him would be a bit alarming so she settled for a bright smile. "Well I came to play nurse. Motoki told me how bad it got so I figured I would help you out Mamoru-san."

He quirked his eyebrow. "Help me? I'm surprised I'm not dead yet."

"Well you would have been dead without me Baka," Usagi nagged, astonished at how fast he spat out a insult while ill. "At least you don't have a fever anymore thanks to me."

Mamoru then finally felt the wet cloth resting on his forehead, snaking out a hand to touch it, a look of confusion and astonishment on his returning color face. "You actually took care of me?"

Usagi shrugged. "Well yea I felt bad that you were really sick so I kind of played nurse on you today."

She took care of him…..because she cared about his well being? ' _Only Motoki has ever actually taken care of me when I've gotten sick.'_

Mamoru definitely was surprised to see the girl standing in his living room when he woke up, hell she looked more like an illusion to him. It startled him to know that she was here for him, to take care of him in this ill state. Usagi really had that big of a heart? Even to him?

"Thank you Usagi," he thanked with a raspy voice, "I appreciate it a lot."

The blonde finally tore her eyes away from the floorboards she was staring at to see a weak but kind smile being sent her way by the dark-haired man. She blushed at his use of her name, having felt a shiver down her spine. "Your welcome Mamoru-san. I was just trying to be helpful. I'm glad you feel better and don't look like death anymore."

Mamoru noticed that she was standing kind of awkwardly in the middle of the room. Seeing the TV still on, his mind resolved to one conclusion. "Umm Usagi, w-would you like to stay and watch TV with me?"

Her small features lit up with a bright smile. "Sure!"

The dark-haired man curled up his long legs to make space on a couch cushion for the small teenager who bounced over to him and landed on the open seat. "Thank you! So whatcha we watching?"

He snuck a look at the TV. "I don't know. Something with animals and people."

Usagi gave him a perplexed look. "You mean Pokémon?"

Mamoru took another look at the TV to realize it was playing the theme song to the iconic show she mentioned. "Yea, that."

As Usagi sat and watched the show (that she mentioned was in her "Top five most favorite shows") with a gleeful expression, Mamoru began to shift and fidget as pain and soreness shot through his feet.

"What's wrong?"

The seventeen-year-old looked to see a concerned look on her face. "My feet just hurt. It's nothing."

He turned away and focused on the colorful animations being depicted on his flat screen TV, attempting to ignore the foot pain.

Usagi watched as the man continued to move his feet. ' _Maybe…'_

Mamoru started when he felt warm small hands wrap around his sore feet. His blue eyes moved down to see Usagi working her hands on his socked feet. He became more startled when he saw that he was wearing hot pink fuzzy socks that were most definitely not his.

"Oh I came with those," Usagi explained after seeing his expression, "Their just so warm and fuzzy I figured they would help you!"

The smiling blonde continued to massage his feet with her tiny nimble fingers. "O-okay." ' _I'm wearing a piece of Usagi's clothing….and I like it?'_

Mamoru ushered the thoughts out and became content with the feel of Usagi's socks and hands on his feet.

The two resumed in watching the show displayed on the TV, Mamoru enjoying his little foot massage by the fourteen-year-old. ' _Feels so nice and so much better. Who knew Odango could actually be good at something like this? Surprises, surprises…'_

Suddenly his nose scrunched up when an odd smell hit his senses. "Why does it smell bad like…...Chicken noodle soup?"

Usagi's eyes bugged out of her head. "Umm, I have no idea." ' _Darn it, I thought I cleaned all the vomit!'_

Shrugging, Mamoru returned to mindlessly watching the anime show as Usagi began to ramble on and on.

"Oh this is my favorite part, right here when they release the Pokémon from the balls. It's so cute when they come out! Oh and right here when…."

Somehow her ramblings didn't annoy him, in fact they soothed him as she chattered on. He felt….relaxed. Mamoru pulled more on the black blanket that he was cocooned in. Her voice filtered through his sleepily mind as sleep beckoned him for the first time that whole day. How was it that for once headaches weren't plaguing him? Was it Usagi?

His thoughts as well as vision blurred as a deep sleep was beginning. Mamoru's mind became at peace and all at once he thought about how pleasing it always was to hang out with his blonde 'nemesis'.

* * *

Turning off the TV set, Usagi stood up from the couch and quickly put on her pink jacket and red scarf around her neck as she noticed the late time it had gotten to. Taking the matching pink gloves out of the pocket, she turned to gaze down at the sleeping man.

' _He looks so….adorable when he sleeps. Like a little boy who has no walls or defenses. He looks so un-Mamoru-like. To be honest, I kind of liked the name he gave me. "Usako", so sweet and romantic. It sounded so nice the way he said it.'_

The raven-haired cuddled up teenager had relaxed features as he slept, lips partially open, a gleam of drool on them.

Usagi saw the shine and kneeled down in front of his face, using her thumb to wipe away the pool of drool threatening to come out at the corner of his mouth. He looked so serene and at peace, not tense and-and…..sad.

His defenses were down and Usagi smiled gently as she took in the look of this relaxed Mamoru. The teen was more handsome and even looked more open when he was sleeping.

Not being able to help herself, Usagi brushed her fingers through the matted hair that hung in his eyes. She enjoyed the feel of the silkiness and dampness in the locks, knowing that this was her only chance to do this action.

His skin was starting to return to it's tanned color and she could feel the warmness of his face.

So content and affected by his glow of peace, the middle schooler inched closer and closer…..

Until she placed her cherry lips on his warm and soft cheek, giving him a small butterfly kiss on the cheek. She felt his smooth and heated skin on her lips, and for a few seconds she reveled in the sensation. He felt so…..safe and warm, she felt an emotion pull at her heartstrings. Why was he the only person that made her feel this emotion?

She retracted back to see that the boyish teen was still sound asleep. The good thing was that at least he no longer looked like death so the blonde was going to call this mission a win.

Feeling like she had overstayed her welcome, Usagi slipped on her gloves and grabbed her bag from the floor.

Making sure that everything was off, she headed towards the front door. Usagi twisted around to see the back of the couch before turning off the final light and shutting the door.

She gave a warm smile before whispering, "Sweet Dreams Mamoru-san."

* * *

 **Welllllll? I don't know guys, I felt off on this chapter but who knows I felt off on other chapters and they still seemed fine so who knows? Anyway, REVIEW my readers! I always love hearing what you guys think, good or bad so let it rip! Next time on drabbles, Sweet obsessed Mamoru returns…...**


	19. 19 Liar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Early update! You know, I like this chapter. It starts out pretty funny and then grows to have a deeper meaning. Hopefully you guys feel the same and that I delivered well. Oh and if the interaction seems kind of familiar to some of you guys, that's because I got inspired by that SpongeBob episode when Squidward eats a krabby patty. And when I mean inspired I mean I kind used certain lines from the episode but obviously I don't own SpongeBob Squarepants, I'm sure Nickelodeon or somebody owns him.**

 **Well enjoy my readers!**

* * *

 **Liar**

It was a dark and quiet night in the city of Juban, everything was completely still at the late hour of eleven o'clock. All businesses that didn't have a nightlife were shut and closed, so everything was still in the area of the Crown Plaza Arcade.

Well except for the dark creeping figure in the shadows behind that arcade.

The figure quickly went to the back of the closed arcade, all the way around to the back entrance. They reached into their pocket to fish out a pair of keys, cursing when they dropped it on the ground.

Retrieving them, the figure inserted them into the lock on the door. Hearing a click, the dark figure slipped into the building closing the door and locking it after.

Mamoru Chiba pushed back the black hood of his sweatshirt, relieved to have made it inside. Apparently another perk of being Tuxedo Mask is that you have incredible stealth and camouflage skills.

Of course it wasn't like he was actually breaking into the arcade, he had keys to it. Well after threatening Motoki and his future children but nevertheless he had keys and basically had permission to be here at the arcade after hours.

The junior just couldn't risk doing what he was doing in broad daylight during the open hours when _she_ was here. Too many factors and dangers came with that one. For god sakes, he almost died of the flu because of his stupidity. Yea it was _very_ nice to have Usagi take care of him and such but he didn't even remember the large majority of it! Hopefully he won't have to be on his deathbed again to have her visit him.

Anyway, he just had to be more smart and indulge in his dirty little secret much more discreetly to avoid situations like that again.

Mamoru quickly moved to the kitchen where the huge freezer was. He was close to his ultimate prize, his private love.

His hand gripped the cold metal handle of the freezer door, pulling it open with confidence. The frigid smoke filtered out, clouding his eyesight for a few seconds until it cleared.

And there it was. Just sitting in all its grace and beauty.

A new shipment of chocolate ice cream.

Motoki had made the mistake of letting the news slip while he was in conversation with his dark-haired best friend. Next thing he knew, the arcade worker was pressed into a wall, threats being uttered in his ear that if he wouldn't give up the arcade keys, he would never reproduce.

It had been weeks since Mamoru fully savored the taste of ice cream, always being rushed and nervous that he would get caught by a certain blonde. It wasn't like the junior could just walk into a supermarket and buy ice cream because one, it wasn't as good as the arcade's and two, Usagi would no doubt run into him (literally with her track record) catching him brown-handed with a tub of chocolate ice cream.

No, Mamoru needed privacy and time to perform his act.

And now he could fully savor the delicious treat in peace and quiet, no interruption from a fourteen-year-old.

And thus, the high schooler began to dig into one of the tubs with a scooper, licking and lapping up all the frozen contents that the tub had to offer.

Oh and it was heaven.

Each scoop sent chills down his spine, the taste making him crave more and more of the sweet haven the tub provided him. Brain freezes didn't affect him so the dark-haired teen went at it. It was amazing, breath taking, mind-melting...

The tub was reaching the halfway point already. And Mamoru was licking the scooper clean when his eye caught another open ice cream tub in the freezer. The flavor was strawberry, one of Usagi's absolute favorites he recalled. The pink salmon color looked desirable but he knew how big of a step he would be taking if he dared to-to….

' _I'm getting addicted,'_ he thought with horror. ' _It was okay with just one flavor but now strawberry, one of Usagi's favorites? It's getting out of control! It's probably disgusting and slimy, not fluffy, delicious, sweet…_

Soon chocolate started to mix with strawberry as Mamoru used the scooper to alternate between the two open containers, stuffing each spoonful down his throat. The combination of the heavenly deserts was perfect, the sweet tang of strawberry and the dark taste of the chocolate melted with each other.

Nothing could ruin this moment of complete bliss, happiness, fulfilment-

"Mamoru-san?"

With the speed of a lightening, the secret heroine kicked the chocolate tub that was on the floor into the open freezer, swiftly slamming the door closed, putting his back to it just before the fluorescent lights turned on above him.

Mamoru's pulse picked as he saw the pig-tailed blonde in the doorway, giving him a weirded out look. "O-odango, n-nice t-to see y-you! W-what are y-you doing h-here at such a late time?!"

"I forgot my school bag in the backroom," she explained, a little embarrassed about the fact. "I heard sounds coming from the kitchen so I came to check it out." Thank god she went to check who it was before transforming into her alter ego. Imagine explaining that you were a reincarnated moon guardian from ancient times who protects people from an evil kingdom, especially Mamoru of all people…..

"W-wow Odango? Forgetting your school bag, you sure it wasn't on p-purpose?" His forced nervous laugh really irked the blonde. He never laughs nervously, only sarcastically, evilly, and genuinely. Never nervously.

"Mamoru-san, why are you here?"

The upperclassmen's laugh came to an abrupt stop as his face and mind froze. ' _Motoki wanted me to check that the freezer was still working? Forced me against my will to taste test the ice cream before using it?'_

"I-I umm-"

"And why are you so nervous?" Usagi inched closer to him, stopping a good foot away.

"I-I was just-"

"And why are you sweating so much?"

"It's really umm-"

"And why do you look like you have sugar rush in your eyes?"

"Well I-um-"

"And why is there a tub of strawberry ice cream open right next to you?"

Out of the corner of his dazed eyes, the sweating teenager saw the brown tub halfway done sitting on the table next to him. ' _Moron,'_ he said to himself.

"I-"

"And what's on your face?"

Mamoru could barely hold the gasp in his throat when Usagi almost pressed herself against him, slightly on her tippy-toes. One of her painted fingers came up near his mouth, wiping away something on the corner of lips, a look of concentration on her face.

If it wasn't hard enough feeling her finger touch his lips with that look, it was goddamn brutal watching her stick that covered finger in her mouth, sucking and tasting it. Mamoru bit his tongue, resisting a groan.

She dejected the finger which was wiped clean of its previous substance. An even more confused look came over Usagi.

"And why is there a mix of chocolate and strawberry ice cream on your mouth? And why do you look like you're about to pass out? And why did you get all pale right now. And-"

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Usagi's face deviously lighted up, eyes filled with mirth, a knowing and Cheshire smile on her cherry stained lips.

" _Mamoru-san_ …"

"Wait, wait, wait! No! It's not what you think," the dark haired man pleaded.

The blonde over bit her lip, the Cheshire smile in fact growing, and placed her fists on her hips.

"This is a big misunderstanding Usagi! You have got to believe me!"

Her face didn't flinch.

"Listen to me, I'm telling you! You better listen to me Odango!," he snapped, growing angry but panicked at her look.

She leaned in close, close enough that he could feel her breath.

"You like ice cream, don't you Mamoru?"

His face fell. Mamoru was about to defend himself, call her an idiot, insane, delusional. He was going to fight against the accusation.

But it was just too damn hard to think when he could smell the minty scent of her fresh breath, her fruity shampoo. The dazzle of her crystal blue eyes and the little strands of blonde hair that framed her face, the face that was a good inch away from him.

He lost all sense of himself, the need to close the gap between them growing.

"Yes," he breathed out.

In a flash, Usagi was gone, hoping to the middle of the room.

"I KNEW IT!" She pumped her fist in the air multiple times, the flabbergasted teen still pressed against the freezer.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! MAMORU CHIBA LIKES ICE CREAM! MAMORU CHIBA LIKES ICE CREAM! AHA YOU BIG FAT LIAR, YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T! HAHAHA!"

The fourteen-year-old's face of joy turned to the stone-still Mamoru, who finally snapped out of his statue state. "Okay, wait. I didn't say I necessarily liked it-"

"Oh Mamoru-san it's okay," she said, coming back to him and taking his hand. "The first step to ice cream nirvana is admitting your loyalty. You want to know the second step?"

The satanic look that the blonde created made Mamoru fear for the answer. "What?"

* * *

"Once more with feeling."

"Okay, okay," the eating high school muffled. "I, Mamoru Chiba, am a huge liar. I do in fact like ice cream thanks to Usagi Tsukino."

"Perfect, you have completed the second step of filming your loyalty," Usagi chirped, stopping the video on her phone. "That's so going to be my ringtone."

"Yea, yea, yea have your laughs," Mamoru muttered playfully, taking another spoon of ice cream from the tub that the two enemies were sharing.

"Now that we finally have a shared hobby," the blonde went on, "What's your favorite flavor?!"

"Chocolate," he answered, no hesitation.

"I lovveeee chocolate too! Well I also like strawberry, cookies and cream, mint, blueberry, cherry, banana, vanilla obviously, and-"

"So every flavor is what I'm getting?"

Usagi thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yea I guess! Wow I just love everything, it all tastes so good!"

Both teenagers took another spoon full of the strawberry ice cream that sat between them. Usagi went on and on about her love of the food while Mamoru listened intently to her rambling, laughing at the fact that if anyone else was talking, he would be bored out of his mind but he wasn't because it was Usagi that was talking.

"Can I just say you, Mamoru-san, are a good darn liar," she suddenly expressed. "I mean I totally thought you were going to vomit when I gave you my ice cream that first time."

Breaking eye contact to scoop some more ice cream, he answered, "Well I just lie a lot I guess, got practice and perfected it."

"How do you practice it," she laughed. "What do you lie about of all things?" Usagi took a huge bit, missing the look that Mamoru gave her.

"I lie about a lot of things like- ' _How I say you're annoying all the time'_ -how I tell some of my classmates I'm busy all the time to avoid their invites to things or how- ' _I deny that little thing my heart does when you smile in my direction' -_ I tell the freshmen I mentor that high school gets easier or how- ' _Sometimes I just want to feel those ice creamed covered lips against my own'_ -Motoki asks me if the coffee's good and sometimes it's not but I say it's good anyway."

"Wow! You do lie a lot. It must get hard after time though, to you know lie to yourself about things."

"You have no idea." She didn't know how hard it was getting for Mamoru, to keep lying to himself about all those things. But he did by making up insults about her, tired to point out flaws about her, to hate her in some way. But it was starting to fail him.

She was growing on him, even if it was just ice cream it revealed to him how much she was affecting his life, his heart. Mamoru had known this for awhile but now it was really showing right now as they shared ice cream, something they both loved. She was growing close to him, growing too close.

"Hey you want to see who can finish a tub faster?!"

Her urging voice broke him from his thoughts. "Sure Odango, but I don't want to embarrass you."

Usagi made a fake gasp of hurt. "Oh you're on mister! Don't expect me to go easy on you because of our growing friendship! You may be a new friend but you are a foe when it comes to ice cream battles!"

"Yea friends," he uttered as Usagi became set to start their race. ' _Friends is okay.'_

Yes, Mamoru Chiba was a fantastic liar.

* * *

 **Ahhh partially antsy ending! Well I hope you all enjoyed this drabble because the next one is going to be antsy, done a few funny ones so time to change the pace lol! But yea. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Oh whatever holiday you do celebrate I guess lol and if you don't celebrate well Happy Thursday lol! Onto the next oneeeee…..**


	20. 20 Scars

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Here's the angsty one I promised! Well I hope it's angsty and kind of makes you guys feel bad. Well let's hope! Probably one of my more shorter works but I'm very happy in how it turned out so tell me your thoughts!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Scars**

By definition, scars are a mark left on the skin or within body tissue where a wound, burn, or sore has not healed completely and fibrous connective tissue has developed. It could be a burn mark, blemish, cut, discolor, or just a plain mark. The point is they last forever most of the time, to always remain on your body until you die.

Mamoru was well acquainted with scars, ever since the age of seven actually. He had multiple scars and marks on his back from the invasive surgeries he had to go through. The marks went down his back, growing more lighter as years pass but they would always remain there.

Even when his healing ability developed, no matter how hard he tried, Mamoru could never heal those scars. Maybe it was because the painful scars had happened before he gained his abilities. He didn't know.

All he knew was that each time he would get hurt, while being his vigilante alter ego or just being Mamoru, his wounds would heal and a faint scar would appear instead. Even the cut that Usagi had given him all that time ago with the scissors was just a very faint mark on his temple because of his internal healing.

He still felt the pain and sting of the injuries but the sensation would eventually dull down to a smolder much faster than others.

However this present pain and sting that he was going through while he stood in the Crown Arcade was not at all dying down in the slightest. It might never die down.

"Mamoru-san, I'm sure it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"You don't know that. It can be innocent."

Mamoru tried to latch onto some kind of comfort from his best friend's words but it was to no avail. "It doesn't look innocent."

"Mamoru-san come on it's nothing-"

"It's something Motoki-san," Mamoru interjected harshly. "I'm not an idiot. I know when someone is on a date."

The dark-head's eyes once more darted toward the suddenly nosey booth table that wasn't too far from his seat. His heart and hands clenched as he swiveled back toward Motoki. His mind attempted to make sense of the letters and numbers in his physics textbook, trying to drown out the melodious sound of laughter coming from behind him.

"Naoki-chan, you're hilarious!"

"Why thank-you, I'll be here all day," the deep voice said, "with the most beautiful girl in the world."

God, Mamoru didn't even need to turn around to know that Usagi was blushing, her hesitate voice when she said thank you was proof enough she was flustered.

Apparently, Naoki had "bumped" into the blonde waitress "by a miracle" when she was leaving the arcade after one of her shifts. The jock swiftly complimented her on how she got even more beautiful than last time and took the opportunity to ask her on a date, which she, with no hesitation, said yes to. His eyes had lit up with happiness judging from what Usagi had said when she retold the thrilling story to Mamoru, never seeming to notice his hardened expression when she did tell it.

Now, here he was, hearing how that date was going. And apparently the date was going well.

"You actually won a dumpling eating contest?"

"Yea," Usagi shyly answered. "I was like seven and I got first place at the fair."

"Wow beautiful and a big appetite," Naoki sighed out. "Where have you been all my life?"

She giggled and Mamoru shut his eyes as the usually happy sound made his insides cringe. He opened them once more to see Motoki holding out a blank order form with a kind smile on his face.

"Want to mess up the order," the arcade worker asked almost hopefully. "I can get their waitress to drop the drinks or meals on him?"

Mamoru let out a short laugh at his friend's antics. "I'm good Motoki-san, but thanks."

Motoki's face fell a little. "You sure? I can risk losing a customer."

"I'm sure," the dark-haired man affirmed. He made the mistake of turning his head around and he caught the sight.

Naoki had the audacity to have his arm wrapped around Usagi as they sat in the booth. A tattle-tale blush was very much present on Usagi's face, the cause of it being obvious when Mamoru caught sight of Naoki's other arm, more specifically his hand.

Resting on Usagi's thigh, his fingers curled into her inner thigh.

Mamoru didn't even feel mad anymore, he felt broken and defeated instead. That was why he wasn't bashing in Naoki's skull in right now, he just felt defeated. It was obvious who Usagi chose to hang out with, to be with.

Naoki had won, he got the girl in the end.

Mamoru let out a long defeated sigh, reaching for his school bag and a few dollar bills from his pocket. "I'm gonna get going, I'll see you later Motoki-san."

"Wait, wait, you're leaving so soon," the dirty blonde frantically asked. "I was going to "accidentally" pour hot coffee in Naoki's lap later on."

"It's okay Motoki-san. I just want to get home to do this work. It's clear that I'm not needed here." He snuck one more look at the "happy couple" in the booth before making a beeline to the doors.

Mamoru missed the way Usagi's blue eyes immediately focused on him when he stood up and how they followed him all the way outside until he disappeared down the block. The blonde completely ignored Naoki, who was talking about his football exercises, she was fixated on the dark-haired man who made the hasty exit, wondering why he was leaving so soon.

' _I was hoping I could talk to Mamoru-san, I wanted to see if he wouldn't mind sharing a triple-ice cream sundae. Why did he leave? Didn't even say hi to me..'_

Suddenly, the arcade looked less fun and colorful in her eyes, the glow and light Usagi naturally had dimmed down. A less brighter smile presented itself on her face as she continued to nod and listen to Naoki.

But all her mind was filled with was the image of a certain high schooler who had walked out of the arcade with the saddest look in his eyes.

* * *

Mamoru slammed his apartment door as anger finally overtook him.

What was it about Naoki? Was he more handsome? More charming? More funny? More athletic? What was it that made the pig so darn attractive for Usagi?

' _It could be that the guy didn't start out their relationship with making fun of the girl's hair. Or the fact that his first words to her was that she was beautiful? And you never even told her that she was pretty or cute. You really have to question why?'_

The voice in his head just made everything worse, agitating the teen further. Mamoru raked his hands through his dark midnight locks as anger began to shot through his veins.

He paced around the living room, noticing how perfect and neat the space was. He always thought that if his living space was perfect and in order then so was his life. But now the cleanliness didn't match his life at all. Everything was a mess, wrong in some many ways.

Damn Naoki, damn Usagi, damn his apartment!

' _That's right, just get mad and angry. Wallow in your self pity because we both know that it isn't Naoki you blame. It's not Usagi even. No the only person you're mad at is the one who made you lose your chance in the very beginning. You're mad at-'_

"Just shut up!"

In a flash of anger, Mamoru's hand snatched up one of the living lamps on the tables and swung it into the wall, a crack and clattering following the hit. The red man grabbed the other lamp on the other table, repeating the same action on a different wall.

" _Well I came to play nurse. Motoki told me how bad it got so I figured I would help you out Mamoru-san."_

Glass and the lamp's broken remains landed on the wooden floor as Mamoru picked up the plate and mug he used this morning from the counter, flinging both into the wall as well. All he saw was red and Usagi's face in his mind's eye.

" _You know what, you and your depraved taste buds don't deserve all the riches and love ice cream has to offer."_

Shatters were heard, fueling Mamoru to grab the now empty end table of the couch and hurling the furniture into the already damaged wall. He did the same thing with the other end table, the hit almost breaking through the drywall.

" _Look! It's so beautiful Mamoru-san!"_

The more and more images of Usagi that materialized in his mind, the more his wall became damaged, various objects leaving more and more marks.

He couldn't take it!

Couldn't take the smell of her that always filled his nose, the bright smile she put on, the pout she would create when something wrong happens, the laugh she snorts out when something funny happens, the way her tongue sticks out while she's concentrated on something.

" _Mamoru-san, look I made my first pot of coffee by myself!"_

" _Mamoru-san please help me with this!"_

All the memories flooded his senses until the worst ones popped up. The time he helped her fix the dishwasher and they both ended up on the floor together, almost kissing. His big fake birthday surprise. When she hugged him after the closet door was unlocked, the feel of her body when he hugged her back-

" _Yup, big brother Mamoru-san was of course the leader though."_

" _Great, then to future friends."_

" _Naoki, you're so funny!"_

Mamoru's fist flew into the wall, breaking the drywall through without struggle. He pulled out his hand, crumbles of plaster landing on the floor, the hot red flashes beginning to fade away from his vision as he slid down the wall onto the floor.

' _The person you're mad at, who you blame, who you hate, is you. You're the one who ruined your chances, you hate yourself for it and wish it was you in that booth with her not that guy.'_

The feel of wetness made it's presence known down his face. He thumped the back of his head against the wall a few times, as he made no move to wipe the tears.

Mamoru sat on the floor, pieces of his furniture surrounding him, letting dopey tears run down his hard face. He sniffled as he caught sight of his laundry basket in the corner of his living room. A pair of hot pink fuzzy socks hung on the side, having been freshly cleaned and ready to be returned to their colorful owner.

" _Oh I came with those, they're just so warm and fuzzy I figured they would help you!"_

What no one knew was that Mamoru had planned to give back the socks to Usagi, having something to break the ice, and was gathering the courage to ask her to hang out or go out to eat. To go on a date.

He was finally going to go for it, after so much mental psyching out, he was going to do it. Ask Usagi out.

But too little to late.

It was a stupid idea, Usagi would have just went off of the assumption it would be a friendly hangout. Or she would bring her group of friends. Or worse she would have just flat out said no.

It was false hope, complete false hope. What did think he was going to happen? That Usagi would have gladly accepted his offer, become his girlfriend, fall in love with him, marry him, have kids with him, grow old together…..

' _That's stupid,'_ Mamoru thought to himself.

As he sat there, looking at the broken remains of his living room, satisfied that his apartment now looked like his life, a pain in his hand began.

The teen brought it up to examine the injury and saw that there was a huge gash on one of his knuckles, red blood already starting to run down and stain the back of his hand.

It didn't matter, his healing powers would heal it in less of a day's time. It would most likely leave a scar on his hand.

Mamoru didn't care about the scar, he had been through so many scars.

But the most painful scar that he will ever have and the one that will never heal all the way would be the scar that Usagi Tsukino has made on his heart.

That scar may never go away.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this little heartbreaker chapter! Majority of those quotes were from past drabbles, with two I just made up on the spot. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Do I angst justice or should I stick with humor? Or do I do both? Tell me in the reviews I appreciate and love each review sent my readers so don't be shy! On to the next drabble…**


	21. 21 Mischief

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Welcome back! Due to my two new stories ("To Save a Light" and "The Speech Dilemma" WHICH YOU SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK OUT!, if you're into some angst from me) I kind of put a pause on my drabbles but I'm back baby and with a new chapter!**

 **Thank you to the beautiful CassieRaven for this nice little suggestion! I just put a slight twist on it since I thought Minako was more fitting due to my Blue Curtain drabble. Anyway hope you guys love this chapter!**

 **P.S. Any Model for Me readers, I will be updating before Christmas, don't worry! :)**

* * *

 **Mischief**

"Listen Mamoru-san," the dark-haired priestess calmly addressed, "I get that we're kind of friends and when we see each other we say hi. We went out a few times and such but to be honest I'm really confused why you asked to meet me?"

Mamoru sat across from her in the booth, taking another sip of coffee from his steaming mug. "Well, I'm guessing, since you're her friend, you know that Usagi has...developed a relationship with a certain high school student."

"Naoki-chan," Rei happily suggested. "He's a real sweetheart, right?"

His left eye twitched. "I wouldn't say that."

"I would, do you know what he did for the Odango yesterday?"

' _Told her that he never wanted to see again because I would love to know that…'_ "What did he do?"

"So her, Mako, Ami, and Naru were just leaving school when he parked next to them, mind you he has a really expensive car, anyway he came out with a huge bouquet of roses and a cow sized box of chocolates. Walked up right to Usagi and got on one knee to present the presents to her. Can you believe how sweet that is?!"

"Oh yeah, it's practically giving me a toothache." ' _Naoki is laying it down rather thick isn't he?'_

"So what did you want to talk about? Naoki?"

"Well yes, actually," he relented. Staring straight into her eyes with seriousness, he spoke with a pleading tone, "Rei, he isn't who he appears to be."

A dark eyebrow arched up at his reveal. "What are you talking about?"

He breathed in then out readying for his defense. "Naoki is actually a womanizing, disgusting playboy pig that only wants Usagi for one thing and once he obtains it, she'll just be thrown away like the rest of his conquests. I'm here to convince you to warn Usagi and stop Naoki before he gets to far with her."

All he got was a blank stare and wide eyes from the fourteen-year-old across from him. He waited for a response anything to signal her understanding of his issue.

Then he regretted that thought when Rei suddenly started laughing and chuckling at him.

"You think-haha-that Naoki is a-hahaha-player using Usagi. That's rich!"

"Rei! I'm serious about this! Usagi's purity and innocence depend on you, you need to warn her!"

"Oh god, that's a good one!"

"Rei, rei, rei, rei, rei?" He kept calling out to the hysterically laughing dark-haired teen but got no response of course. "Rei, please.."

"Mamoru-san, I just think you're a little jealous," Rei was able to get out after coming down and wiping a tear from her eye.

"What jealous!? I'm not jealous! Why-why-why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous!"

"Of course you are! You're jealous of the fact that even Odango found someone and you're still single."

Mamoru relaxed as he nodded along with her words having thought something different when she had suggested jealousy. "Yes sure, of course that's why. But I am also concerned about Usagi-"

"Look Mamoru-san, I promise you that your allegations against Naoki are completely false. You really shouldn't get so worked up over this." The dark-haired priestess began to gather her things and put on her bulky jacket. "I'll see you later and hopefully you'll think a little bit clearer."

Even as she exited, Mamoru could hear her laughing and repeating "Naoki a player, that's funny." He ran a hand through his raven hair, frustrated beyond words on his situation. Before running his hand through again, he looked at it and saw the small faint mark that was made a week ago.

Ever since then, Mamoru had come up with a plan to fix his life that had been so altered recently. It was foolproof and the first step was to get Naoki officially off Usagi's, well everything. He had hoped that maybe telling her close friends the truth would get them to warn her themselves. Apparently that didn't work.

He placed his tired face in his calloused hands, trying to ignore the growing headache. He heard someone take a seat across from him, the shifting and movement catching his defined ears.

The upperclassmen looked through his fingers to see a mane of gold hair, but not the gold hair that he always admired. Oh no, this gold hair made him instantly tense and alert.

"Minako-san, how are-"

"Cut the pleasantries Mamoru-san," the blonde cut in. "I'm here to help you."

The uneasy smile she shot him made Mamoru uncomfortable in so many ways. "What do you mean by help me?"

"With your Naoki problem my child," Minako soothed. "You see, I understand."

"What?"

She gave a warm smile before placing her hand on his that rested on the table. Mamoru looked at their hands and then her and then their hands and then her again. "Mamoru-san, it's okay. I know."

Confusion stayed on his face. "Know what?"

"It's okay, in due time you'll accept it," Minako answered. "Right now we need to focus on the present. Usagi and Naoki. How to get Naoki running for the hills."

Remembering his conversation with Rei, a confused look overcame him. "Wait, do you hate Naoki too, do you actually believe me about him?"

"Oh I have no idea if you're right about him, but let's not focus on my intentions. How about yours? You want Usagi and Naoki to stop seeing each other right?"

"Yes, but it's not for the reasons-"

"Oh Mamoru-san, Mamoru-san, Mamoru-san shhhh... ," she interrupted once more calmly. "I do not care for the reasons why you have this desire, I only wish to help you achieve it."

His eyebrows furrowed together. Minako had always kind of came off weird and delusional to him. "Umm okay, how will you help me achieve it?"

"Easy, we use our most dangerous weapon that would cause any teenage boy to shake with fear. All's fair in love and phone numbers."

"Minako-san it's 'All's fair in love and wa-"

"Yes, yes whatever it is. It fits the situation because I have something that you need. The one thing that will get Naoki miles away from Usagi."

Curiosity and joy filled him at her words. "What is it?"

The girl pulled a slip of paper out of her uniform pocket, sliding it face down on the table towards Mamoru. It was small but big enough to contain important details, very important details. "Be careful with this, it's very dangerous and make sure you use it wisely my student."

"What-"

"Shhhhh…"

She began to stand up and walk out of the booth. He reached for the paper and flipped it over to reveal it's contents. The information confused Mamoru greatly until Minako turned back around with the most mischievous smile on her stunning face.

"Ask for Kenji," she said, "And all will be taken of."

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in the area of the Crown Arcade. Students from all the local schools were getting out and filling the place of establishment, bringing a bigger grin on the upperclassmen's face. ' _The more people the better humiliation.'_

And thus he waited for the scene to unfold, taking another coffee refill to have a better viewing experience.

"I see you must have used the secret weapon."

Mamoru nearly jumped off his stool when Minako had taken the seat next to him. This girl was getting scary and she still had the same mischievous smile from the other day. "Yes Minako-san, I used it."

"Good. I was hoping you would," she stated proudly.

"Hey Minako-chan!"

Both heads turned to see the dirty blonde arcade worker. "Hey Motoki-chan!"

"What are you two talking about? Never thought you guys as friends."

"Oh we're just up to some mischief, no big deal," Minako stated with playfulness. The dirty blonde just laughed, reaching over the refill Mamoru's coffee.

"Why did you help?," Mamoru questioned once his best friend left to check inventory.

Minako sighed, having a more sober expression on her face, the look in her eyes were that of pity. "I know why you want to keep them apart Mamoru-san. I know how you feel."

Fear seized his heart at her words. She knew, she knew about his…. "What do you mea-"

"It's okay no one else knows except me," she soothed. "She doesn't know, don't worry. But maybe she should Mamoru-san, maybe she should know that she has a secret admirer."

He opened his mouth but closed it again, unable to form words due to the uneasiness in his stomach. The knots and butterflies were all there and he hated it. It was pure torture what he was going through and he at least had solace knowing that no one else knew of his torture. "Please don't tell her."

"I don't think she would really believe me anyway. It would probably be better if she heard it straight from the source, don't you think."

He shook his head. "How would she take it? You're her friend, what does she think about me?"

At this Minako's face crumpled into a frown. "I don't know how she would take it to be honest but I know she likes you. She likes you as a friend though, that's all I've heard."

The sadness creeped into him at her words. Friend, it was always just friend. It never went further. And he hated the word now, the f-word bringing on a whole new meaning for him. "Minako thank you for your help but I think I don't need any other help on this matter."

"Whenever you're ready Mamoru-san. I'm always here to help."

"Thank you," he replied quietly.

Nodding at his statement, the blonde got off her stool and left to rejoin her table from across the room. It was just a few moments later that a jingle of a laugh filtered through the arcade, making Mamoru turn his head toward the front door.

There she was, bundled up in a red wool jacket with red ties on each of her Odangos, face stained red from the harsh winter weather. She was beautiful.

Of course next to her was the huge eye sore of a person, wrapped up in his dark blue jacket face also stained with red. Mamoru wished that his face was instead stained with black and blue.

"Hey guys!"

"Usagi-chan! Naoki-chan!"

Mamoru cringed at the unison greeting. He recomposed himself and remembered how everything would be fixed in just a few minutes judging by the time. And so he waited patiently on his perch, like a gargoyle.

He waited and waited.

Right up until the arcade doors exploded open to reveal a red-faced older man.

"USAGI BUNNY TSUKINO!"

All heads in the arcade turned to stare at the frightened wide eyed pig-tailed blonde sitting in the booth, looking completely shell-shocked at the man.

Everyone had confused and scared looks on their faces except for a seventeen-year-old upperclassmen and a fourteen-year-old long-haired blonde, who had small smiles as they watched the hilarious scene unfold.

"USAGI!"

"Who's that nut," Naoki asked the shaking girl next to him.

"My dad."

The jock's eyes widened and his mouth went dry. "Your dad?"

Minako had to choke down a laugh at the upperclassmen's whispered tone, fear evident in it.

"YOU!" The spectacle wearing man pointed a finger at Naoki, beginning a frenzied walk to him, death clouding his dark eyes.

"Me? I'm not-"

"YOU ARE THE BOY THAT IS TAINTING MY LITTLE GIRL! YOU'RE THE ONE TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Naoki grew even more fearful when the dark-haired patriarch of the Tsukino family grabbed a fist full of his uniform shirt, jerking the boy close to his fuming facial features. "Sir please-"

"I will kill you boy, watch your life leave your body," Kenji threatened in a voice that even had Mamoru fearing for Naoki.

"Dad leave him alone! Me and Naoki-chan are just friends I swear!" The small middle schooler tried to helplessly free Naoki from her father's clenched hands but nothing proved effective.

"Please sir, y-your daughter is r-right, just friends," Naoki squeaked out, making Mamoru swallow a laugh at the fact that egotistical and confident Naoki Soma was shivering in fear of Kenji Tsukino.

The dark-haired man didn't even look like he registered his daughter's voice, just bored his eyes into the shaking teenage boy in front of him, "Just friends? That's not what I was told and it definitely doesn't look like just friends to me right now."

Usagi grew confused at her father's confession. "Who told you?!"

Mamoru spinned back around to the counter, a small smile resting on his lips as he took a sip of his hot coffee, swiftly pushing down the piece of paper with Kenji's phone number in his blazer pocket.

"One of your concerned friends confessed it to me Usagi, said that a older boy had taken advantage of you, and I'm glad they told me when they did so now I can defend your honor and innocence." The middle-aged man snarled into Naoki's face. "Are you planning to marry my Usagi?"

"DAD!"

"Are you worthy of her? What's your class rank? Grades? Mother's Maiden name? Street address? Social Security number?"

"DAD!"

"Ummm," Naoki stuttered as his panicked eyes searched for an exit. Mamoru swore if he started to see a dark stain on the front of his classmate's pants, he would lose it.

"Well tough guy, are you worthy to be my daughter's husband?"

"Tsukino-san, please, I don't want anything to do with your daughter! I swear we did nothing! Please don't kill me, I have senior pictures scheduled tomorrow!" Naoki was now truly on the verge of soiling his pants.

"Dad please! Let go of him! He did nothing!"

Kenji ignored his child's pleads and cries, only focusing on the slip of a man in his grasp."I was in the army for a few years, had a high rank. As a gift for my retirement, you know what my team got me?"

Naoki stayed still until he realized the older man actually wanted a reply, so he shook his head wildly.

"They bought me a 12 gauge shotgun. Perfect for shooting respective suitors and hormonal teenage boys in the back while they run away from me. Right now, the beauty is resting in the trunk of my car, the one that is sitting out front."

The dark-haired teenage jock let out what sounded a whimper of fear at the man's sharp words, knowing full well that he was probably under the category of "hormonal teenage boys."

Kenji gave the terror-filled boy a look of pity. "I'll give you a five minute head start. And if I ever see you with my daughter again, I won't be so lenient and give you a warning. I'll just shoot."

Naoki just blankly stared at the older man, mouth dry and slightly open, not saying anything.

The father of two sighed. "Do you understand or would you rather lose your head start?"

His tiny brain finally functioning once more, Naoki was released from the man's iron grip. Grabbing his school bag and jacket in a flash, the blur of Naoki flew out the arcade door and to God know's where, the laughter of the arcade customers following him.

"Wait Naoki-chan! My father's just a little over-protective! Come back-"

"Oh my Usagi!" Kenji smashed his blonde daughter into his embrace, rubbing her head as streams of tears went down his face. "Why are you g-growing up? Why didn't you tell me you liked b-boys now, I thought you still had the impression they had c-cooties? If I knew I would have gotten my machete's sharpened-d-d…"

Usagi was able to muffle out, "Daddd.."

"Just please tell me you can still wear white underwear?"

"DADDD!"

A fit of giggles bursted out of the middle school student girls sitting at Usagi's table as both father and daughter continued to embrace each other, Kenji crying on Usagi's shoulder.

Mamoru took in the sight with a smile, noticing Minako shooting him a thumbs up and mouthing the words "We make a good team!" Breathing out, the dark-haired teenager took in another glance at Usagi, who had been released from her father's hug, drinking in her face, her hair, her glow, everything….One last time.

Throwing a few bills next to his coffee on the counter, Mamoru buttoned his wool black jacket, gripping his school bag. With the turn of a heel he made his way toward the exit, shooting just one more short longing look at his blonde. She was laughing with a toothy grin on her face, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. The long streams of gold hair traveled down her back in beautiful waves. Everything about her just….

The cold rush of winter air broke him from his mind and made him come back to reality, cruel harsh reality that had no appeal to him right now. He zeroed in on his feet as they trekked through the white sheet of fresh snow that laid on the sidewalk. Depression and sadness filled every inch of him as he knew when he reached his apartment, the second step of his plan would be done, complete and no going back.

The first step of his foolproof plan was used to get Naoki out of the picture, clear Mamoru's conscience. With the fact that Naoki would forever be running away from Usagi gave him solace, comfort, and happiness. But it didn't seem as great as it would have seemed.

During the thought process of his "plan", Mamoru had to think of another solution to his other problem: his feelings.

They had to stop, be stalled or wiped out because it was driving him crazy, seeing her everyday, talking to her everyday, dreaming of her everyday…

It wasn't healthy and Mamoru could only think of one solution that would guarantee a win for him no matter what. It was an easy solution on paper but in reality, it was one of the most difficult things he had to do.

He had to ignore and avoid Usagi. Stop the problem by going straight to the source.

Mamoru would halt his visits to the arcade after school, prevent his run-ins with Usagi in the mornings. If he can't see her or talk to her then he can't dream of her or cause his feelings to grow any further. If his feelings stopped maybe the pain in his heart will too. It was foolproof. It was simple. It was torture.

He prayed that with this absence and distance, the fling in his heart would disappear or at least dim to a smolder if anything. The next weeks would be the hardest but Mamoru knew that it was possible to make it through.

As he psyched himself out, a bitter thought rang out in his mind. Here he was trying to find a way to make it through the next few weeks with no Odango, no amazing light of sunshine to see when entering the arcade. He was preparing himself, took one more good look at her before leaving. Trying so desperately to avoid her and she probably wouldn't even notice his absence.

She wouldn't care to notice. From Minako's information, she didn't even seem to notice the looks that were thrown her way, the longing looks from a pair of cobalt eyes. His stomach dropped, knowing that Usagi Tsukino probably wouldn't even miss his dark depressing presence.

Kicking a clump of snow, Mamoru continued to walk home, a small cold tear running down his frigid cheek, heartbroken at his dark and saddening thoughts.

' _She won't even miss me.'_

* * *

 **I always love writing my drabbles! Keeps me fresh and allows me to be creative! Well that's all for now folks but don't worry my next installment shall we say will be "festive." That's right a Christmas drabble coming to a drabble series near you and just in time for the holidays! See you guys soon and hopefully Usagi will spread some Christmas cheer to our little baka….**


	22. 22 Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Here's the Christmas fic that I promised before Christmas! I definitely took a break from all the heavy stuff I've been writing with the angst and such so here's just a little piece of some holiday sweetness! Depending on when you read this, Happy Holidays!**

* * *

 **Christmas**

It happened the first time when one December day she came to the arcade after school. It was a normal snowy Monday afternoon like always and she expected it to be like always.

When she entered, Motoki would say "Hello" or some other kind of greeting with the addition of the ice cream question, which she would obviously say yes to. After that she would sit at her counter seat, enjoying her day off and the icy desert. She at first didn't notice anything, she was early for once, having no detention today, so she figured that once he came in, it would be like always. They would do their friendly banter, with him teasing her hair, grades, and appetite, and her teasing him about his bookworm habits and dull personality. All fun and games to them.

So she watched the clock tick by….and by…...and by….until finally it was almost 5:30 and the street lamps were beginning to turn on, signaling that she was late to come home. She had quickly whipped around, scanning the arcade to see if she had missed him sitting somewhere else. But no mop of black hair was spotted unfortunately.

Realization hit her. He wasn't coming today. Suddenly her heart felt heavy and drained at the thought of not seeing one of her favorite people, she was hoping to tell him the antics that her father had done to make sure that another Naoki doesn't come a knocking.

Sure sometimes Mamoru could be boring, mean, sarcastic, and well, a baka. But that's what made him, him. She liked "him", "him" was different from the other people in her life. She immediately got worried for the dark-haired student, he had never missed a visit to the arcade before.

Once it finally hit 6:00, Usagi, with heavy feet, left the arcade and walked home with sad eyes. Her heart lifted a bit when she thought about all the comments she would make about him tomorrow, missing their daily arguments. The blonde grew excited once more and skipped all the way home with a proud smile.

The next day, it happened again. No Mamoru, again. Usagi again stayed until the last minute to see if he would show up. Again, she comforted herself and was convinced the next day she would see him.

The next day, it happened again. No Mamoru. Again 6:00. Again convincing.

The next day, it happened again. And the day after it happened again, and again, and again, and again.

Until finally it was Monday again and Usagi hadn't seen Mamoru in a week and two days. In the beginning she had persuaded herself to believe that maybe he was sick again, had went to visit family for the holidays, studying for major high school exams. With each suggestion, it was shot down with a reasonable explanation. If he was sick, Motoki would have said something like last time, if he was studying, Usagi was sure that high school exam studying didn't take over a week. And if he was going out of town, he would have told her. Right?

They were friends, why wouldn't Mamoru tell her about his plans. What _did_ he do for Christmas? Or did he celebrate Hanukkah? Kwanzaa? She didn't know. Maybe he had left for the holidays.

And it was today that Usagi was on the verge of insanity, worry, and sadness over Mamoru. Where was he? Was he okay? Why did he no longer come to the arcade?

The blonde girl gathered the courage to finally ask Motoki where his best friend has been. She had avoided it before because of fear that the dirty blonde would get the wrong idea and think she meant something else. Because she didn't. She totally didn't.

And so Usagi sat at her usual counter seat, the one next to hers vacant, blonde pigtails drooped and almost touching the ground. With a miserable expression on her face, she rested her chin on the counter where Santa-hat wearing Motoki was making some candy cane milkshakes.

"Motoki-chan?"

The arcade worker looked towards one of his favorite customers and was saddened to see her face. "What's wrong Usagi-chan?"

"Where's Mamoru-san?" Her voice was thick and unsteady, like she was on the verge of tears. "I haven't seen him in over a week. Is he okay? Did he go on vacation or something?"

Motoki wished it was only that. He knew his best friend's plan and had been against it heavily but it obviously did not stop Mamoru. "He's just….. a shut-in during the holidays. Just stays at his apartment a lot."

Her face brightened at the answer. "Oh okay, so he does celebrate Christmas?"

"Yea I guess, but he just celebrates it by himself. Usagi, he doesn't celebrate like you guys do. He barely puts up a tree."

"Oh." ' _Why by himself? Doesn't he have family or- No it's not my place.'_ It was just a few days until Christmas and she was on winter break. The blonde's Christmas shopping had been a success, well a success except one person on her list. The person she hadn't seen in days. Nothing seemed worthy of being a present, in the first place she didn't even know what to get the man.

A light bulb popped in her mind. "Motoki-chan, what did you get Mamoru for Christmas?"

"Some new medical books I knew he liked and then a pair of new black socks. It sounds basic but he actually likes the simple stuff in life, the useful stuff you can use day to day."

"The little stuff that you can use day to day," Usagi whispered to herself. "Thanks Motoki-chan, I was just wondering."

The pigtailed blonde jumped off her seat and shuffled to the door, the cheery music of "Jingle Bells" following her. She was buttoning her wool coat on the way when she got caught up in her thoughts of what to get Mamoru, her friend/sparring partner. ' _Something useful and simple, useful and simple..'_

"Usagi-chan don't forget your gloves and hat, you'll freeze your butt off outside!"

The blonde froze and had a stunned face as she turned around to see Motoki holding her knitted belongings.

And a light bulb once more went off.

* * *

' _Be proud of yourself Chiba,'_ Mamoru thought to himself. ' _And Motoki doubted you.'_

The upperclassmen looked proudly at the decoration standing in the corner of his vast living room. It had taken him an hour alone to set up the green thing so sue him for being a little egotistical about his accomplishment.

He had never openly celebrated the winter holiday for the obvious reasons; there was no one for him to spend the snowy holidays with. To other people, that probably sounded lonely and depressing. To him, it sounded normal and usual.

But this year, he decided to be festive.

Even though it was just barely two feet tall, had dead branches, and run down decorations that Mamoru bought at the dollar store down the street, he could only beam at the small tree that was resting on the tall table that it was set up on. Motoki practically had to force him into the store to buy the tree, but the thing had grown on him.

Under the tree was numerous wrapped presents, all courtesy of the Furuhata family, his second family. They always gave him a batch full of presents for him, every year. The blonde family even invited him to their Christmas festivities every year as well. It was too much and Mamoru didn't feel like intruding on their family activities.

So he spent every Christmas morning alone, opening the presents and drinking a cup of coffee, staying in for the entire day, the sight of happy families walking together always making him feel even more depressed.

Mamoru went to adjust the presents under the small frail tree, turning them this way and that, when the door rang.

' _Motoki already dropped off his gifts and he doesn't come to visit until Christmas Eve which is tomorrow. So who could it-'_

Opening the door, Mamoru received a faceful of red and green confetti thrown at him, momentarily blinding. His breath caught and while inhaling, a few of the pieces of colored paper flew into his throat, a fit of coughing being the result of it.

"Merry Early Christmas Mamoru-Baka, long time no see!"

His brain shut down as the melodious voice rang through his ears, dread and happiness filing him to the brim when his vision cleared. There was Usagi, at his doorstep in an adorable red wool jacket, black leggings, a weird crooked antler headband, and a red round ball strapped to her nose. Finishing off the look, there was also little bells tied into her buns, jiggling whenever she moved her golden head.

Here she was, cute and beautiful as can be. It was like someone was stabbing him in the heart, just having her right there, in front of him. One word came to mine: ' _Torture.'_

Mamoru breathed in so that oxygen could get to his brain. "Yeah ummmm, w-what are you doing h-here?"

Hearing his voice sent involuntary shivers down her back, the voice that she had missed for weeks now. If just hearing his voice was bad, you can imagine what she felt seeing him tousled and just woken up. Somehow, the seventeen-year-old made grey sweatpants and a plain black T-shirt look so handsome, with his toned arms and narrow waist. Oh Usagi definitely took notice of that but didn't let it show.

Instead she gave him an incredulous look while bringing up her wrapped object to eye level. "Hello! Christmas present? Didn't think I would forget about you did you baka?"

He finally noticed that she had been holding the present in her gloved hands, he was too busy trying not to look at the adorable get-up she was wearing. "You-you got _me_ a Christmas present?"

The blonde scoffed at his very shocked expression. "Of course baka. I could never forget about you!"

"Really?" He almost smacked himself when he heard how pleading, how hoping his voice sounded. She surely couldn't have gotten him a present, he didn't deserve one.

"Yes really silly! See!" The rectangle sized box no bigger than his palm rested in both her hands, the wrapping paper a bright pink with white snowflakes, and more importantly a big white name tag stuck out of the white bow, his name sprawled on it in her messy handwriting. "I wrapped it myself so I'm sorry if it's a bit rough."

' _I can tell you wrapped it.'_ He kept that thought to himself, knowing that it would sound harsh and negative if he said it out loud. But it was the opposite of harsh and negative. Mamoru was touched to know that she had taken time out of her day to wrap the present herself instead of having someone like her mom do it for her.

Usagi cared enough about him to wrap his present personally. That made him feel all the things that he had kept bottled up the past few days. All the warmth and happiness he always felt when he saw her bubbled into his chest.

Sometimes he would pass the arcade to just catch a glimpse of the blonde, always finding her sitting at the counter, alone and looking sad almost. The treacherous voice in his mind told him it was because he wasn't there but he ignored the voice and forced himself to walk away, to not turn and run into the arcade.

Right now, after missing her for two weeks straight, Mamoru was restraining himself to not engulf the small cute blonde in a huge hug, to nuzzle her shoulder, inhale her unique intoxicating scent, to rub his nose against her cute round one that she had on, to kiss those no doubt soft, warm, perfect lips-

"Uhh, Mamoru," her voice cut through his reverie, "Are you going to take my present or am I supposed to just stand here until Christmas morning?"

He turned bright red (Rudolph would have been jealous) but let out a cough to cover it. "Oh no, I can't take it. I didn't get you anything so I don't deserve it."

She laughed again. "You did get me something Mamoru!" He sent her a confused look. "You gave me your friendship! I value everyone in my life that does that! It can only be right that I show my appreciation for that token of friendship! SO take the present, you totally deserve it!"

Knowing that she probably won't leave until he did accept the present, Mamoru carefully took the wrapped thing off her hands, a sincere look over his face. "Thank you. This is really nice of you, I really appreciate it."

"Oh yea no problem! Happy to do it," Usagi beamed with a bright smile. Suddenly, both teens felt the uncomfortable silence between them, awkwardness creeping in as neither for once didn't know what to say.

"Do you want to come in," Mamoru said at the same time as Usagi said "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Both froze and let out a small laugh at their actions, an embarrassed blush coming to both their faces. "I'm okay, I have to get going, my mom is expecting me home soon. I kind of snuck out of my house to get here."

Mamoru laughed at her sheepish smile. "Oh I understand. You should get going then."

"Right," she agreed. "I'll get going. Have a Merry Christmas Mamoru!" Usagi took a few steps down the hallway before she paused, turning back around to just stop Mamoru from closing his door.

"Mamoru," she quietly said, but not too quietly that he didn't hear.

He stopped and looked at her with questioning eyes, "Yea?"

"There is one thing you can give me for Christmas as a present," she presented a nervous look and shifted on her feet.

"What is it?"

"Could you...maybe...come back to the arcade?" It was obvious that the girl was looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Come back to the arcade?" So she had noticed that he was gone, he warmed a tad knowing that Usagi Tsukino herself would notice his absence.

"I mean y-yea," she stuttered, her gaze having landed on her feet. "You haven't come in a long time and I don't know if you're going through something but it would mean a lot to me if you could just come back a few times. You don't have to tell me why you haven't been coming! It's your business I understand that."

She finally looked him the eye this time, her blue orbs displaying something that broke him: hope and pleading. "Could you just come back? Motoki is great but I miss Mamoru-Baka always sitting next to me. I miss you….."

' _She misses me? The most amazing person in the world misses me?'_ Immediately, his plan flew out of his head at her words, the words that sent his heart soaring.

Without hesitation he replied, "Yes, I'll come back soon."

Instantly, her light and haze of happiness returned full force to her being and his heart swelled. "Great! I'll see you soon Baka! And remember don't open my present until Christmas morning!"

"I won't!" He gazed on looking at the streams of blonde hair swirling behind her as she skipped down the hallway, the sounds of the bells in her hair jingling. "Merry Christmas Usagi," he whispered to himself, the fourteen-year-old giving him one more dazzling smile before entering the elevator.

He stayed rooted in his place, even after the doors to the elevator closed. It wasn't until he came back from his high that he went back into his apartment, feeling lighter then he had in days.

Mamoru ran to his deformed Christmas tree, carefully placing the pink wrapped gift under it, front and center. A huge smile grew on his face at the sight.

With a finger, he traced her crooked handwriting on the tag, outlining his name. For once he couldn't wait for Christmas morning to come.

* * *

" _GOODDD MORNING JAPAN! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TODAY IS! IT'S C-"_

Before the man could finish his sentence, a hand had already slammed on the snooze button on the clock radio, a tall dark-haired form already jumping out of his bed.

Not even slipping on his house shoes, Mamoru ran to his living room barefoot, making a beeline to the tree where the rough package sat for him.

He ripped apart his other presents from Motoki's family, the items being what he expected such as books, notebooks, new reading glasses, etc.

With all the others unwrapped, he set his sights upon the pink box. He knew what to expect from the Furuhata's, but it was a complete surprise with Usagi. What if it was a gag gift and she didn't mean it? It was all a joke? A game?

Placing the present in front of him on the floor, his legs criss-crossed, he slowly and delicately opened the paper, not wanting to tear it. With all the wrapping paper taken off, a plain white rectangle gift box met his gaze.

With shaking fingers, he flicked open the top of the box, revealing lots of white tissue paper hiding the gift. He pushed the flimsy material to the side to finally see what Usagi got for him.

Fingering the material, Mamoru broke out into a grin, a joy spreading through his veins. Taking everything out, a small note at the bottom caught his eye.

He plucked it out, opening the folds, happy to again see the chicken scratch writing of Usagi.

" _Hey Mamoru-Baka! Merry Christmas first of all! Anyway I hope you enjoy this gift, I know it's not well made but I just learned how to make these so have mercy! Motoki said you like simple and useful things so I hope you put these things to good use! You don't like a person who wears their heart on their sleeve so maybe you should wear your heart on her hand or head! Merry Christmas (oops I said it again, sorry!)_

 _With love,_

 _Your Odango Atama, Usagi_

He read it over and over again, his eyes always landing on the word love in the farewell. ' _Your Odango Atama.'_ He laid the note next to his gifts.

Feeling the soft and thick material of the matching set of gloves and hat gave him warmth, Usagi had made these with her own hands. It was bluntly obvious with all the mistakes in the stitching and too much yarn that made the gloves and hat thick as can be. But he didn't mind it at all.

He slipped on the gloves and hat, already noticing the warmth they gave him. On either one of the gloves, there was a stitched pink heart on the front of the glove, it too was misshapen with loose threads. On the hat it was front center on his head.

He knew from the structure the gloves had (plus all the material she had used) that they would last for a while. Mamoru would forever cherish these gifts, always keep them close no matter what.

"Thank you Odango Atama," he whispered with a wistful look.

For once, Christmas wasn't all that bad.

* * *

 **Well that's my Christmas writing! I always question my holiday writing so PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Cute, too cute, not enough cute? Tell me! Now let's getting going with the next drabble….**


	23. 23 Valentines

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to another thrilling chapter in my little series. Well I know, I know it's not Valentine's Day but did you guys really want me to wait until Valentine's to post this chapter? I think not so here you go! A little bit of angst but eh what can you do! Relatively short but I hope you guys still like it! Tell me in the Reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Valentines**

"Oh my god you didn't!"

"Of course sweetie! You deserve it!"

She squealed, "Best Boyfriend Ever!"

Mamoru watched from his bench in the park as a young couple embraced each other lovingly, then following with a hard lip lock. He looked away and refocused on the book in his hand, a bit of jealousy framed in his eyes.

Today of all days was Valentines Day. Another holiday he did not like nor participated in.

A stupid day when you celebrate your lover, something he did not have and was constantly reminded of it everyday. ' _Maybe...maybe one day…..'_

"You look beautiful Eriko!"

"Thank you, but you're making me blush Sho-san!"

The high school student couldn't even read a book in peace at the park without some couple gushing over each other every five minutes. It was confusing to him other years but this year he longed to be one of those couples. He longed to see her crystal eyes light up at a gift he bought her, to feel her arms wrap around him in a hug, to see her gush over the present, see her blush when he whispers in her ear, take her out for dinner. ' _Maybe….one day…'_

Shutting his book closed, and grabbing his school bag, Mamoru stood up from his bench beginning his journey to the Crown Arcade.

" _Usagi, be my Valentine?"_ He shook his head and looked down. ' _I'm the biggest loser ever.'_

* * *

"Usagi-chan, maybe you should rest for a little bit? The arcade looks great enough."

The bustling blonde paused and looked at the heavily pink and red decorated arcade around her. They was streamers hanging from the ceiling and arcade machines, all flat surfaces were covered in a heart-decorated tablecloths, hearts and baby cupids were tapped on the walls, little confetti piled on each table, and finally a table full of red and pink sweet treats. "No, I think it needs just a little bit more Motoki-chan."

"Usagiiiiii….."

"Come on Motoki-chan! You know how much I love Valentines day! It celebrates my favorite emotion: LOVE!"

"Usagiii…"

But the blonde slipped into the kitchen before the arcade worker could finish his whine. She was no doubt grabbing the baked cookies that they made earlier from the oven.

Hearing the bell ding, Motoki saw, with relief, Mamoru walking into the explosion of color establishment. To his surprise though, his dark-haired best friend didn't even become startled by his vibrant surroundings, just walked to his counter seat with a thoughtful look. It was a bizarre sight since Mamoru was one of the first ones to point out things like this, meaning changes, he was a more of the constant man. Never liked change.

Motoki ran to him with a confused face, concerned over the man's health. "Hey Mamoru-san, how are you?"

He sighed, didn't even look up from the counter where his eyes were planted on. "Fine."

"Great, umm-did you notice something different with the arcade," the dirty blonde stuttered out.

"Oh yea, great decorations, the arcade looks nice," Mamoru monotoned, still not looking up.

"I know right the fire-breathing dragon we hung on the ceiling really brings out the décor," Motoki deadpanned in hopes of making the teen in front of him actually look up.

"Oh yea, it really does." The upperclassmen's face did twitch but Motoki was sure it was because of his own thoughts and not because of the insane thing that he just said.

The arcade worker narrowed his eyes as an idea came, "Usagi, why don't you come out here with the cookies?!"

"OKAY!," was his response.

' _Well that worked..'_ Motoki thought amusedly as his friend's eyes immediately became trained on the kitchen door that Usagi came through, carrying a pan.

"Look Motoki-chan, the cookies came out so good!" Placing them on the counter, her blue eyes crashed with Mamoru's, her aura of happiness somehow getting brighter. "Mamoru-san! You came to our little Valentines extravaganza. What do you think?"

"Oh y-yea," the seventeen-year-old attempted to subtly take in all his bright surroundings, "It looks great Usagi-san."

"See," Usagi turned towards Motoki, "Mamoru-san thinks it looks great!" Hearing her say his name in such a happy and cheerful tone sent his stomach butterflies into overdrive.

Motoki gave a comforting smile. "I think it looks great too! So you don't need to add on anymore, it looks fine."

"Fine, fine," she blew a few strands of her bangs away, "I'll stop decorating."

Grabbing his discarded towel, Motoki took a few steps towards the kitchen. "I'm going to grab the extra cookies Usagi-chan. Mamoru-san why don't you have one of them and tell us if they're any good?"

The dark-haired junior immediately raised one of his equally dark eyebrows, throwing a very questioning gaze at the sweets that Usagi was currently frosting. Catching on, the arcade worker waved his hand reassuring, "I made them."

With less hesitation, Mamoru picked up one of the finished cookies, turning the heart shape over with his fingers. The blonde in front of him was decorating the small treat with light pink frosting and hot pink sprinkle dust. It appeared edible enough but before the thought of eating it entered his mind, the thought of Usagi came first.

Per usual when she's really concentrated on a task, her pink tongue was poking out of the corner of her mouth as she carefully applied the fluffy substance on the cookies, making her look even more adorable.

With a blissful smile, Mamoru remembered the fantasy he had concocted while sitting on the park bench, the presence of numerous couples having fueled it. Thinking about maybe just one day, just one day he would be brave enough to go through it. ' _Maybe...one day..'_

' _I would ask her with the biggest box of chocolates I could find, as well as a huge bouquet of red roses. I would pick her up at her house like a gentlemen, she would wear something that would make her look so adorable and beautiful, probably a short puffy pink dress knowing her. After I compliment her, she'll get all flustered over it, turning that cute red color I love. I'd drive us to the best and most romantic restaurant in Tokyo, reveling in the sight of her shining eyes full of happiness._

 _After eating our food at the restaurant, I'd take us to that one spot in the park where you can see the stars and moon so clearly. As she's looking up at the sky with that open-mouthed smile of hers, I'll come close to her ear and finally tell her how I really feel about everything, how I said all those things to just have her attention, how I have to restrain myself from not getting lost in her blue depths, to not kiss those lips that always display a wide smile._

 _After all that, I'll finally be able to break my restrain and just gently press my lips against hers. She would respond after the initial surprise, lacing her fingers through my hair. And then, at last I would hear those three-no four words that I always imagine her saying, "I love you Mam-"'_

"MAMORU-SAN!"

' _Weird, she usually never says it that loud…..that happens in *ahem* other dreams.'_

"MAMORU-SAN!"

Coming back to Earth, Mamoru finally realized that he probably looked like a lunatic staring into nothing for the past ten minutes, and Usagi's concerned face definitely proved it. He felt his cheeks turn slightly pink and he coughed uncomfortably, "Sorry, just lost in my thoughts."

Her mouth made an O-shape in understanding, "I just wanted to snap you out of it because you were torturing me with waving that cookie around!"

With her nimble fingers, she plucked the uneaten heart-shaped treat from his hand, smiling in victory at her prize, "Ha ha, I got your heart!"

He snorted out a short laugh, "You've always had my heart Usagi."

…...

A clatter of a cookie hitting the counter was all that was heard for a few seconds as both teens realized what was said. Usagi had widened eyes, her mouth went dry, and her desire for the cookie was out the door. "I-I what?," she asked after finding her voice.

On the outside, Mamoru looked almost calm. But in his brain, warning bells were ringing like crazy, the little voices all panicking, fire was breaking out, his brain was in panic mood alright.

' _Think logically think logically think logically think logically! Do not panic, I repeat do not panic!'_

"What?," he questioned nonchalantly.

Usagi's face was still the same, blank and stunned, "You-you said something weird."

' _Do not panic do not panic, you are fine, fine, do you hear me big guy, YOU ARE FINE! Just stay cool and relaxed, maybe she didn't hear you right.'_

Forcing himself to keep his calm face, he asked, "What-what did I say exactly?"

She stumbled on even saying it, still not believing what he said. "You-you said something about your heart and m-me having it?"

' _PANICPANICPANICPANICPANIC! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ABANDON ALL HOPE! BURN EVERYTHING! DENY EVERYTHING! JUMP THE SHIP! NO PRISONERS!'_

Mamoru saw his vision turn red with alarm. How was he supposed to fix this? The little voices in his head have now all died violently in a fire or sacrificed themselves, so who was he supposed to turn to?

With no hope, Mamoru decided right then to burst out into laughter, startling Usagi. She watched with widened eyes as the high school student hysterically laughed, tears forming at his eyes, the thought of calling the local hospital becoming a better and better idea.

"Oh...Odango..that's hilarious," he panted out finally. "I didn't say that! You heard me wrong or something! Silly Odango!"

In a haste, Mamoru grabbed his stuff and shifted off his seat, all while still uncontrollably laughing, Usagi looking on with a bizarre look. "See ya Odango-who-definitely-does-not-have-my-heart! Oh that's rich!"

Crackling all the way to the door and past the arcade windows, Mamoru finally stopped and began to heavily breath, exhausted from the act. ' _All in all, I think I handled that pretty well.'_

Recomposing himself, he walked back to his apartment, the only place where he could freely think about his made-up fantasies without risk of a confession. Maybe….maybe one day he would put those silly fantasies to use. Maybe one day those fantasies will become memories.

Maybe one day, he won't spend Valentines alone in his apartment thinking about what could never happen. One day, he might confess again, but maybe he won't be able to fix it.

Maybe one day, she would know. But that day was not today. And so he will spend another Valentine's Day alone, dreaming helplessly.

* * *

 **Well REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Probably my last update for a little bit so I'll see you guys in 2018! Have a Happy New Years!**


	24. 24 Dragonfly

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **AN: Well guys, after a few happier ones (okay maybe not happy, depressed Mamo-chan is not really happy but you get what I mean?) here is an angsty one of some sorts and plus, I ACTUALLY DIVE INTO THE PLOT! So I don't know if you guys have noticed, but this whole series has basically been one continuous narrative, some might have. I'm basically writing the first season of Sailor Moon, just the love story part of it (Tuxie and Moonie will appear though) of course my story will differ in some ways but the main plot will be intact with the anime's first season! I've been planning this since like "Closet" so everything does tie in! I hope you enjoy this chapter because this is the first chapter I've actually enjoyed in awhile.**

 **P.S. I know not all the information on Dragonflies is correct in this drabble so if there are any experts on Dragonflies that get testy I'm sorry. But they do symbolize in many cultures as a change or realization of something deeper. That I did get right!**

 **OH P.S.S. THANK YOU TO CASSIERAVEN FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THE LAST FEW DRABBLES! ESPICALLY THIS ONE! SO THANK HER FOR THE LAST FEW DRABBLES! Maybe go check out her new story as well! *WINK* *WINK* "The Girl with the Eyes and Headphones on" some shameless promotion right there but she deserves it lol**

 **Okay now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Dragonfly**

The birds chirped and the wind rustled. It was a beautiful and sunny day, you would expect Usagi Tsukino of all people to be relishing this kind of day. Happy and jumping through the streets, ice cream in hand.

Instead, the blonde beauty was sitting at a park bench, pigtails dragging, a pencil being twirled around in her fingers, a notebook laid on her lap. It was a peculiar sight if the viewer knew the personality of Usagi most of the time.

This was a different Usagi however, this Usagi wanted to ace a school project. Yes, a school project. Ms. Haruna's voice ringed in her head, the project details she was discussing.

" _Now this project is a research project. You all will pick out a topic from this hat, all the topics are animals, some may be reptiles, mammals, or insects. That will be your chosen topic and you must give presentations on that topic, including a written report, facts, and some kind of visual aid. It's usually a fun project since most do well with-Ms. TSUKINO STOP SLEEPING!"_

The blonde cringed as she remembered how Ms. Haruna had made a spectacle out of her, proclaiming that Usagi would be first to draw from the hat. Sweat had formed on her brow, the fear of choosing the most complicated animal out there looming over her head, her inner voice chanting it to be a rabbit.

Her topic was a dragonfly.

And it didn't help that Usagi didn't even really know what a dragonfly was until that day. Well once she looked up pictures, it became clear. She had seen them but never took a particular interest in them, in all honestly, she feared them a bit. They looked frightening at times which caused her to never really dare to go near one.

Through her research of this insect, she found out less than she wanted. The thing was one of the most boring things to ever exist if the information she found was anything. Dragonflies were born most of the time without a family, the female laying the eggs and leaving. They were born alone basically, sent out to find someone, a mate in their case to well, mate with. Their life span was very short, very meaningless.

It actually saddened Usagi to hear such a depressing life journey. The adult life for the dragonflies was barely four months, time in finding a mate was very short then so of course some dragonflies might not find one. Some would be born alone and die alone.

It made her shiver, the prospect of being alone. It was one of her worst fears, to never find love or have a family, lose all her friends. Maybe she would end up like one of those select few dragonflies, dying alone with no mate, or rather love in her case.

She rested her head in one hand as her eyes roamed the park landscape, searching for a dragonfly sweeping in the air. Her plan was to catch one in a jar, so that she could draw from it. Holes were already stabbed through on the lid and Usagi had the full intent to let the insect go once she studied it a little.

The blonde looked down at her notebook, going over all the facts: alone at birth, short life span, may never find a mate, die alone. Alone at birth. At least that was one difference she didn't have to face, she had a family and people around her for her childhood or for dragonflies, "nymph stage." She couldn't even imagine anyone, even animals, growing up alone. Who in the world could get through that, growing up with no family, being alone.

Usagi began to curse Ms. Haruna as this "research project" was just making her sad not smart. Although one of the facts that did intrigue her was the symbolism behind dragonflies. The universal symbol many use for these insects is change or realization, usually a realization of something deeper such as going below the surface. It sounded very serious and gave a somewhat weird feeling to her.

' _Knowing the deeper meaning of life, your purpose, realization…..why does this make my heart ache. Like I'm missing something, that I should realize something important, really important…'_ The blonde stewed in her thoughts, knowing her realization of life is probably to protect the innocents, the Earth as Sailor Moon but she felt as if something was missing in that equation, like there was something else she needed to know besides that.

A thoughtful expression on her face, a figure swam into her vision, a familiar tall dark handsome figure. Immediately recognizing the mop of black hair, Usagi watched from afar as Mamoru stopped his run to rest for a little. ' _He is captain of the football team at his high school so he must run a lot,'_ she thought.

Even from her spot on the bench, she could see beads of sweat on his face as well as some sweat stains on his black Nike shirt. His black shorts showed off his muscles and long legs, his shirt, not tight, but was still able to showcase his toned upper body.

Blushing, Usagi finally let her eyes settle on his red face. His face was were her eyes stayed for a while. That handsome face had an expression, a look of something she couldn't quite name. His dark pools of blue had a sad look to them like he was fighting with himself about something, wishing something. Maybe he was trying to find a realization in life, a change.

Subtly, she directed her phone towards him, snapping a picture of his thoughtful but saddened look before it could leave his face. It was almost beautiful but heartbreaking, his mask was off, he was unguarded. Usagi was almost tempted to make the picture her screensaver on her phone.

Looking down, she saw her facts of the dragonfly, how they're lonely most of their lives and their symbol of looking beyond the surface. A picture of Mamoru flashed past her mind now. In a way, he was a dragonfly, she thought. He's looks lonely all the time and she knew that there has to be something to him but she can't put her finger on it.

"Odango!"

Startled she looked back up to see Mamoru waving at her with a small smile, already closing the short distance between them. With horror she realized the picture she took of him was still front and center on her phone so she shut it off quickly and threw it into her book bag. "Mamoru-baka!"

"What are you doing here? Oh my god don't tell me you're actually doing school work?" He dramatically placed his hand on his chest while wearing a fearful face. "The end is near."

"Hahaha funny," she laughed, avoiding how handsome he looked even as a sweaty mess, "I'm doing a school project on a dragonfly, you know the insects that look like helicopters kind of? I'm looking for one."

"Yea, I know what it is," he deadpanned with an arched eyebrow. "How come you're looking around here? Their usually spotted around water I believe."

Her face froze. Of course they were spotted around water, she knew that but it hadn't occurred to her until now. "They are spotted around water….great I wasted time here. Thanks Mamoru-san."

"No problem," he said, "But I don't know where you would go really, the ponds possibly. To bad you can't just summon one with those odango balls of yours. They look like they could do some magic." He playfully squeezed one of her golden buns.

Chuckling, she gently batted away his hand. "Yea I wish I could just summon one out of…..thin air….."

"What? Usag-," but Mamoru's words were also cut off as he looked in her direction of eye sight, where a green dragonfly was flying close by them. Automatically, Mamoru raised his hand and opened his palm, like it was on instinct. As if heeding his master's command, the dragonfly landed peacefully in his hand, not at all fearful of the tall man. "Woah."

Usagi's eyes were firmly planted on his occupied hand, staying still. "How are you doing that?"

"I don't know," he breathed out, dumbfounded on somehow this animal appeared almost out of nowhere, and that it had landed in his hand. Dragonflies usually don't even live in this part of Japan. Suddenly the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even register it, "You know dragonflies are a symbol of change or realization of an aspect in someone's life. Usually when you see one, it's said to mean you will have a change or realization in life soon. That'll you figure out something."

"Yea I kno-," she froze.

His words. They were too familiar to her ears. His voice, too familiar. The picture he painted, the dragonfly in his hand, his thoughtful expression he had trained on the insect. All too familiar.

A second and a white flash clouded her eyes.

" _You know these little things you're so terrified about, they actually symbolize something very powerful. Change and realization in one's self, of an aspect in someone's life. To go beyond the surface just like how these beautiful creatures glide across the water's surface." The man turned and gave a warm smile to her, bringing his hand that held the insect closer, "See they aren't so bad your majesty."_

" _Well they still look frightful in my opinion. I don't know how you see them as a good sign." Her voice….was it her's?_

 _A deep laugh was heard. "Well, usually when you see one, it's said to mean you will have a change or realization in life soon. That'll you figure out something, go beyond the surface."_

 _She felt a warm glow on her face, like a blush. "A realization in life?"_

 _His dark eyes turned serious and intense, "Yes. A realization such as your purpose in life, your passion, a memory of some sort, your love in life….."_

 _Her vision was turned then, the faceless man out of eyesight, "Love you say? A little creature like that can lead you to finding your soulmate. How….romantic?"_

" _Well since we're both seeing one, I guess we're both about to have realizations as the myth goes…." She felt his eyes burning into her. "What do you think will be your realization?"_

 _She finally turned back to him, eyes connected, "I believe I already had it…"_

 _He held her gaze, suddenly he was closer, "I believe I did as well. What was yours may I ask…."_

 _Her eyes fluttered and everything was black, she felt herself turn and move away however, one name ringing in her ears. "We can't Endy-"_

"End-"

"Mhm?" Mamoru gave her a confused look. For a few seconds, she had spaced out on him, having concerned him. "Where did you go Odango? You had this far out look in your eyes, like you weren't even here on Earth."

She had felt it, something. A split second she knew everything, she had her realization. She remembered the pain, the death, the reason, the secret, the feelings, everything all in one soul-crushing second…...

But it was gone and her heart hurt, ached, felt like it had been stabbed through for some reason and she didn't know why. Usagi's vision cleared and Mamoru's confused but partially scared face came into view. "I'm sorry what did I say?"

"I don't know. You cut off before I could hear it," he explained. "You got as far as "End" I think?"

' _End? End- why can't I remember? Was it a phase, a place, a name….'_ Her confused mind was blank at the word. "Maybe I was just saying I reached the end of my project. That reminds me, hold still."

Obeying her command, Mamoru stood still as a statue as Usagi made quick work and contained the insect that had been still resting on his hand. She sealed it and carefully placed it back on the bench. "Thanks for the help Mamoru-san! I don't know what you did but thank you for the help."

"Yea no problem," a playful smile hit the upperclassmen's face, "Maybe I'm a natural with animals."

She rolled her eyes skyward, "And here I thought animals were able to sense evil."

Both chuckled as Usagi packed up her things, her mind still on what just happened. Why can't she remember, it's like the last minute or so escaped her. What was she saying to Mamoru?

"Well I'll let you get back to your run," she said, carefully holding the jar with the animal. "Again thanks for the help."

"No problem, anytime really," Usagi tensed a bit when Mamoru placed his large hand on her shoulder, "I'll always be there Usagi. Always."

His sincere but intense eyes made her face glow red. Why did it sound like he was saying something else? She shook her head a little, coming to the conclusion that Mamoru was just being Mamoru, teasing her. "I know Mamoru-san. I'll see you later! Don't work yourself too much!"

Mamoru watched as she skipped away, no doubt headed home. With longing eyes, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her retreating form, the way her school skirt fluttered around her, the streams of gold flapping in the wind. It was hard to tear his eyes away but he did, regretting his choice to say hi to her as he began to run again. Now she would be stuck in his mind all day.

Slowing her pace, Usagi looked down at the green dragonfly in her jar. Once she set her eyes on it, she looked away, her heart aching by just looking at it. Why?

Walking home, Usagi for some reason hated dragonflies more than ever now. They only made her feel pain and sadness, but she didn't know why.

* * *

 **Ahhhh, finally the plot thickens….REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I know there wasn't much humor in this one but ehh angst is growing on me. LIKE A LOT! My first update of the new year and I couldn't be prouder really! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Until next time where things will probably be more lighter….Chef Usagi returns…..so there actually might be some death lol…..**


	25. 25 Caramel Apple

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Well welcome to my shortest drabble ever! I'm truly sorry if you were expecting a long chapter but you see I'm experiencing what we writers call "writer's block" so this chapter was unfortunately a fatal in that. I decided to just write a fun little goofy chapter and I hope you guys can see past it's flaws and still enjoy the sweetness! Well enjoy and I promise my next chapter will be worthy!**

* * *

 **Caramel Apple**

"Sooooo…. _you_ made these?"

She smiled brightly, "Yup, all by myself!"

Motoki eyed the treats with a nervous look, sweat forming on his brow. They looked normal and well made but so did those rice balls from a few weeks ago. He didn't leave his toilet for days after that.

"My mom kept insisting on helping me but I just said that I got it! Can you believe she doubted me," Usagi snorted as she balled up the foil she had used for the tray.

Motoki felt his voice grow weak, eyes still fixated on the tray, "Yea, I can't b-believe it."

"Wellll Motoki," Usagi wiggled her eyebrows, "Aren't you going to try one? I know you want to."

' _No I don't want to,'_ he thought. Breaking into a weak smile, he shakily picked up one of the dishes. ' _I mean let's be positive….at least I won't be able to take that physics test on Thursday. The hospital stay will be worth something.'_

The small brown substance (that Usagi named "Caramel Apple Surprise") was served in a pie tin, the curst a light brown while the filling was a dark brown with caramel drizzled on the top. Apparently, his blonde friend had baked a caramel apple pie, a new creation invented by her. The filling had cinnamon and slices of Granny Smith apples, "giving it a crunchy and delicious flavor", apparently. He looked to see Usagi already flashing him a new fork, readying him to eat her homemade treat.

' _What the heck, I've lived a full life!'_ Motoki stabbed through the middle of the pie, scrapping out a slice of apple and cinnamon. It looked fine, eatable, and actually delicious so maybe just maybe….

"Odango, Motoki, how are you guys?"

"MAMORU-SAN! IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YA BUD! I'LL GET YOUR COFFEE RIGHT NOW!" In a blur, the arcade worker threw down his fork and tin dish, running for his life to the back, leaving a stunned Mamoru and Usagi at the counter.

"Okayyy," Mamoru replied suspiciously, eyebrow arched as he sat down on the stool. "I don't even want to know."

"Hey _Mamoru-sannnnnn_ ," Usagi's sweet voice filled the air and his ears but he knew this tone and grew tense in his seat, "Would you like to try my Caramel Apple homemade pie surprise?"

The words "my" and "homemade" caused his appetite to completely disappear and made Motoki's frenzied rush a lot more understanding. His palms got sweaty and his eye twitched as he nervously smiled at the blonde next to him, "Y-you made them?"

She frowned at his question. "How come everyone keeps asking me if I made them?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…..," he trailed off, eyeing the dishes, "Just a q-question."

"Well, yes," she confirmed with a proud smile, "I did make them myself."

' _Yea I was afraid of that…'_ "Wow, Odango. You learned how to cook food," he kept his twitching eyes on the 'homemade' treats, "It's a miracle."

"Oh I know I always had it in me!" In a matter of seconds, the blonde leaned in closer to him, her eyes expanding to the size of basketballs. "Please try them."

"Usagi I-"

"Come on! I used such good ingredients like caramel, apple, cinnamon, and see the whipped cream cloud I dashed on the top!"

Mamoru's eyes expanded at her words, "Wait Usagi I can't eat-"

"Please Mamoru….no one has wanted to try them all day…...I hoped that maybe you would want to but….just please try them."

He knew he wouldn't last.

When her big blue eyes made that "please do what I ask or I'll be depressed for the entire day" look, he couldn't turn away. It was such a beautiful and innocent feeling to be looked at in that way. Her eyes glassy with the potential tears, her voice crack, the spark of sadness eating away at her, it was certainly a face one could not get over...

And every time that look was presented, he always found himself doing what she asked. It was like his own thoughts shut down and he only acted on her request. The teen would even forget saying yes to her.

Like right now.

Mamoru, before he even knew it, was looking at a fork full of the pie that Usagi had poised at his mouth. "Open up Mamoru-san….be a good little baka and try my delicious caramel apple pieeeee," she cooed in a baby voice.

That look….he couldn't look away…...he had…..to…..be….strong…

"Toki-chan! Come out and feast your eyes on Mamoru-san enjoying my cooking!"

Mamoru chewed with reluctance but kept a half smile on his face, in fear of Usagi seeing his discomfort. It wasn't until she had turned back to him and the hugest smile exploded on her lips that he really smiled too.

For once, he caused her smile, not her frown.

The whole time even after, as she rambled on and on about her hard work, and the long ordeal of making the darn things, Mamoru couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face. ' _I did that. I made her happy like that!'_

"Hey Mamoru?"

The dark-haired man tore his eyes away from the sight of Usagi's backside walking down the street, apparently she had to 'totally get home before her mom blew a gasket!' "Yea Motoki?"

The dirty blonde arcade worker arched an eyebrow and his green eyes grew concerned, "There was cinnamon on those pies that Usagi made, right?"

Mamoru sighed dreamily as his hands fidgeted with a sugar packet, the replay of Usagi's dazzling smile in his mind, "Yea. Yea there was."

Motoki's eyes doubled in size. "Mamoru, doesn't cinnamon give you like serious digestive problems?!"

The high school student's eyebrows furrowed at this, "Yea, yea it does actually. Funny…"

A incredulous face was all Motoki could give his loopy best friend, "Mamoru…...are you okay?! You look drugged or drunk even!"

' _I am drunk. I'm drunk on Usagi Tsukino. It's one heck of a drug….'_ "Oh yea I'm fine Motoki-san. Can you just call 911?"

"What! Why?!"

"Well, it's ummm"- a low grumble was heard from his stomach - "getting a little hard to breath…"

* * *

 **Ackkkk, not my best but see this chapter as more filler than anything else...trust me you'll look back at these sweet little chapters and feel more appreciative of these little moments because soon I'll be getting into the meat and potatoes of the first season storyline…..and it ain't pretty. Got it all planned out, it's just going to take a while. Well leave a REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Until next time my friends….**


	26. 26 Telephone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Hello readers once again. I know, I know, speedy update. I'm proud too. This one just felt easier to write so hopefully enjoy this much more progressive chapter!**

 **P.S. If you didn't know already, this series is set in present time where we have iPhones and such. You'll get what I mean.**

* * *

 **Telephone**

"Please…..let…..me…..see…...it…"

"….."

"No."

Usagi slammed her hands on the counter in front of her, "Come on! Mamoru-baka I promise to be careful! Just let me see the darn thing!"

He took another long drag of his hot coffee, pondering her request before… "No."

The blonde tore at her pigtails, pulling them in frustration instead of using her hands to strangle the teen in front of her, " _Mamoru-bakaaaaa…_ "

Mamoru sighed, putting his coffee cup down, "Usagi-san, I'm trying to have a civil and adult conversation with you and you respond with calling me a 'baka'. You see my displeasure in complying with you."

"Stop using fancy words to get yourself out of this and just let me see it!"

"You act like yours is garbage compared to mine."

"It is!"

"It's barely that old! Get hold of yourself!"

A deep breath was taken by the blonde who rethought her plan, "Okay Mamoru-san….could I please see your phone. I promise to be careful and treat it with the uttermost respect."

Mamoru smiled warmly, "Well since you put it that way-"

"Yes!"

"-No."

Usagi's jaw nearly slammed onto the counter, "Come on! I asked nicely and everything! Don't you trust me?"

"Sure, I trust you to be clumsy and break my very new and very expensive phone."

"You can watch and supervise me! What can go wrong?!"

Mamoru looked to her with an upturned eyebrow. They've been having this conversation for what seemed like hours but in fact it only started a half hour ago when Usagi had, unfortunately, spotted Mamoru using his new iPhone at the counter. Ever since then, the blonde had been begging to use it, a slur and line of "pleases" and "I promises" being all he could hear.

His expression twisted into one of thinking, most specifically, thinking of the past, "Should I remind you of the mask incident, the lasagna incident, and the dishwasher incident." At his words, a red blush and sharp eyes presented itself on her face. "With you Odango, anything could go wrong…."

"I promise you, I will be careful!"

"For the last time no!"

Usagi knew where she stood now and decided to take out her most powerful and dangerous defense. Her lip jutted out into a pout, her eyes glazed over, and she perfected her "Usagi wants something" face.

Mamoru was surprised to not hear anything else from the girl so he made the mistake of looking at her. His eyes connected with her crystal ones.

' _Her eyes…..Usagi…...'_

A few minutes later, Usagi was giggling and playing with Mamoru's new phone. "This is so much better than mine! So advanced! So new! So shiny!"

Mamoru coming out of his mind, felt his face twitch as he watched Usagi swipe and tap apps on his new iPhone 7, he bought it just this week. It was still new and very fragile. And seeing Usagi playing with it in her very small fingers made every muscle in his body tense and alert.

"Odango please...uhh..be careful-"

"This is so cool! Mamoru you're so cool to have this kind of phone!"

"Yea, yea, yea-wait?" What had she called him? "Did you just call me cool? You think I'm cool?"

Usagi snorted, eyes never leaving the device in her hands, "Mamoru, I've always thought that you were cool. Okay well not always but I most of the time I thought of you as cool."

A dust of pink and a sparkle in his eyes happened. She thought he was cool, it was something and it made his heart soar for miles. "Thanks Usagi-san…"

"No probl-OH MY GOD! You have such nice camera quality!" At this outburst, the giddy blonde swiped her phone from her bag, slamming it down on the counter. "I soooo need to buy this new phone! Look how shiny it is and look how not shiny my phone is….stupid iPhone 6."

He chuckled at her disdain look. "Relax, your phone isn't that bad. You're making a big deal about nothing."

"Says the guy who has the new phone…," she mumbled under her breath. Suddenly her eyes brightened and she began to furiously swipe and type something on his phone, a small blush presenting itself.

Mamoru grew very suspicious, ' _Please don't be setting my wallpaper to something embarrassing..'_ "Odango, what are you doing?"

"Relax, I realized something…" From his angle, he saw that she was now on his camera, selfie mode apparently. He looked to her and saw she was giving a picture perfect smile into it, snapping a photo. "Perfeccttt!"

The blonde tapped and swiped a few more times before finally handing it back to the nervous teen next to her. Immediately, he went through his information, looking to see what she changed.

"Oh baka, baka," Usagi dropped a few coins on the counter before getting off her stool, her school bag in tow, "I just put my telephone number in your contacts. We're friends and friends have each other saved on their phones."

Mamoru taped at the phone icon, then to contacts, searching and stopping at the U's and T's, but he didn't see Usagi's name anywhere, "I don't see it."

Eyes twinkling, she leaned in, "Look a bit harder then."

With a turn on her heel, Usagi began to walk out, leaving Mamoru to frantically search his contacts until finally he stopped at a slightly altered name, his eyes doubling in size.

" _Usako_?"

A shiver ran up her spine as he called it out to her, she really didn't think he would find it so fast. Plastering a smug smile on her face, she twisted her head around to see his surprised look. "I figured that name had a better ring to it than 'Odango'. Don't you think?"

He gave her a lopsided grin before he brought his eyes back to his phone, "I don't know, it's hard to part from 'Odango' but I'll see. What made you come up with it?"

A redness came to her face and she had to choke back a laugh when she remembered just how she came up with it. The fourteen-year-old herself felt embarrassed for the older teen who had no clue what he had done when he was sick out of his mind many weeks ago. The nickname he called her, however, stuck to her mind and it really grew on her, she even grew to actually love it. "Let's just say I got it from someone."

Jealousy and hurt crossed his eyes but Mamoru quickly rebuilt himself, ' _Relax Chiba, she could be talking about a relative or something...relax.'_ "Oh okay, well then, I'll see you later. _Usako_ ," he rolled out the name, a heart-stopping smile on his face.

The shiver came back up and she felt the heat on her face rise even more. Maybe she should have just typed 'Odango' instead, especially if he's going to say her name like _that_.

With a small wave and a blush, Usagi exited the arcade, leaving Mamoru to stare dumbly at his phone where her selfie picture was proudly presented. The little blonde had set it to be her contact photo and somehow he could not stop looking at her bright smile and shining eyes she was giving the camera.

" _Usako_ ," he repeated out loud, a wistful smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. ' _I can get use to that…'_

* * *

 **What you guys think? Cute little drabble, I figured I should add in Usako again, you know progress the story and such. Well anyway, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Until next time….**


	27. 27 Stained Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Here we are, here we are… This is more of a breather and it's short, so not much to it but very nice and peaceful. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Stained Glass**

"Usagi-chan pay attention!"

Her eyelids drooping, the blonde turned with a bored expression to her blue-haired comrade, "Ami-chan it's not my fault that this is the most boring field trip ever..."

"Usagi-chan, hand-sculpted and famous works are not boring, they're far from it."

Their tour guide rambled on and on about some statue with no arms while Usagi tried desperately to fight off the sleepiness that was calling to her. She had been on her feet all day, listening to the old man spilling out fact after fact about all the art exhibits in the stupid museum their class was visiting for the day. Hearing about a field trip that would take her out of school had made Usagi's nerves tingle with excitement but they were soon dosed with cold water after she realized they were visiting a historic art museum.

Don't get her wrong, she loved art! But she loved _art_ , not _listening to art_. Especially not historical boring art that people could base a whole darn lecture about, which is what exactly was happening now with Ito-san, their nearly 80-year-old tour guide. He seemed like a sweet old man, but Usagi couldn't help but feel the similarities between him and Mr. Ichio-san, her history teacher, and their ways of lecturing. ' _Why was I excited for this field trip again?'_

It was basically school but a different building.

"Will this guy ever get tried," she questioned, actually concerned how a man his age has been able to talk so continuously.

"Usagi-chan," Ami almost whined as she strained to hear the elderly guide, also keeping a nervous eye on Mr. Ichio, who was throwing a disapproving glance at his two talking students.

It was piece after piece, discussion after discussion, yawn after yawn until thankfully Usagi had to stop and tie her street shoes. ' _The one positive aspect of this whole trip was that at least I could wear my regular clothes instead of the school uniform_.'

"Ami-chan, just go on without me, I have to tie my shoes." Her studious friend gave her a disappointed look, "Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to miss anything important Ami!"

With reluctance, the blue-haired girl continued on walking with the school group, leaving Usagi to hop over to a vacant wooden bench, planting her foot on it.

With the knowledge that she was missing the boring lecture, the blonde took her sweet time in tying the frayed laces together. After a few minutes, and a few failed attempts, she finally finished but stopped in her tracks when a flash of light caught her crystal blue eyes.

She sucked in a breath, staring at the one and only art piece in the entire building that had actually captured her attention. It was a stained glass window art piece that was carefully protected behind a thick glass display case, it was vertical and around her size in height as it was displayed on the wall with numerous other artwork beside it.

Walking to it, her interest peaking, Usagi began to recognize the picture it was dictating. Two figures stood on opposite sides, a barrier of some sort separating them. On one side, it was light and had a white glass background with the figure she presumed was a woman presenting long silver hair and a white long dress. The other side was dark, roses and other floral arrangements curling on the edge of the stain glass piece, a man, the other figure, wore a dark cloak and showcased dark hair as well. Both their hands were out and touching the barrier, a clearly shown longing and relationship between the two.

It was beautiful how just simple colored glass could make her heart tug in different emotions. But one of the emotions that was strong, even as she ran back to her school group, was Usagi's determination to know the story behind the picture.

"Ami?"

The fourteen-year-old turned to her blonde friend as they came out of the bathroom, one of the only breaks their history teacher was giving them. "Yea Usagi-chan."

"What's the story behind that art piece? The stained glass one?" Following the finger, the blue-haired genius saw the said display. It hadn't been one of the pieces that was showed to them but narrowing her eyes at the base of it, Ami saw the little plaque.

"There must be something on the stand, it should explain what it is."

Once they were standing in front of the artwork, Usagi let the water guardian read the text while she continued to examine the glass. It was giving off waves of sadness, love, sorrow, longing...so many emotions that weren't normal to experience when just looking at simple glass.

"Well going off the information, " Ami went on, "This is supposed to pay homage to an old Geek tale about the forbidden love between the descendent of the royal moon goddess and the foreign prince of the Earth. It was against the law and so what this picture depicts is the distance that separated them but it never stopped their love and longing for each other."

She saw it now, the worlds that were detailed in the background behind the two figures. One had mosaics of pure white and grey and the other had a pallet of rich dark blues and vibrant greens. All of a sudden, Usagi saw the little details such as the wilting roses that laid on the ground, the dark hues of blue that both royals displayed in their eyes, the single tear drop that ran down the girl's face…...

"Usagi-chan are you okay?"

A sensation ran down her cheek and with shaky fingers, Usagi brought up her hand to wipe off the twin tear that had just appeared on her face. Without knowledge, the blonde had shed a tear and goosebumps rippled on her body. Fear seized her and hastily, she started to drag her friend back to their school group.

Just before they did, the moon soldier withdrew her phone, swiftly snapping a photo of the bright piece. The other day at the arcade, through some snooping while he was in the bathroom, Usagi discovered a few art books in Mamoru's book bag, a large majority of them being about crystals but also historic exhibit pieces.

Maybe he'll notice her as a smart young girl worth a intelligent conversation if she brings up her knowledge of it, showing the picture as proof. It was worth of shot and maybe the handsome upperclassmen will be more interested in her, see that she has some redeeming qualities.

It made her heart flutter and jump at the prospect of having his eyes light up in that way when someone shares his love for education or history. It was adorable to her.

But even as their tour continued and the aspect of Mamoru's smile filled her mind, Usagi still felt the eeriness of the stained glass window haunting her. Something about it made her feel weird and unpleasant but also happy and nostalgic. It was bizarre and she prayed that she would never have to see that stained glass again.

* * *

 **Sorry for the dull one guys but it's all I could think of! Well review and tell me what you thought nevertheless! Next on my (hopefully) exciting drabbles, I get saucy and warnings will be presented my friends….**


	28. 28 Same Old Song and Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **WARNING, MAJOR WARNING, BIG FAT WARNING: Suggestive themes and steamy scenes, like this isn't for the faint of heart but I don't really think it's M-rated!**

 **A/N: Wow, a warning...haven't went that far in a while huh? But yes there is some *gasp* PG-13 Themes in this drabble so brace yourselves. I am walking a very thin line in this chapter but as you can see up in the corner, this series is still rated T so don't worry, I believe that it isn't really M-rated! No buzz words were used in this chapter, I kind of let your imagination wonder at the end so hopefully you guys like my most risque drabble and I didn't scar you for life or something! Well anyway enjoy!**

* * *

 **Same Old Song & Dance **

The same.

Everything was the same. Mamoru came in, said 'hi' to Motoki, got his coffee, conversed with Usagi, etc. It was the same routine, never changed. Even the songs that the arcade would play were the darn same.

His life never changed from the regular things he did and he wondered if it was ever going to change or pick up in any sort of way.

"Hey Mamoru-san?"

His blonde bubbly waitress had saved him from letting his head smack onto the counter, sleep having called him due to his late night studying. "Yea Usako, what's up?"

"I was thinking-ummm-I have a question?"

It was obvious the girl was nervous but why, he didn't know, "Yea sure what is it?"

"I was wondering, if you ummmm-ever-uhh think of me as maybe…... _more than a friend_?"

The junior could barely keep from keeping his jaw from dropping all the way to his feet. Something was not the same, that was definitely different. ' _Maybe she's meaning something different because there's no way she means...that I…'_

"Ummm, yea I-I see you as a enemy?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Her face fell but she kept the curious and nervous eyes, "Is there anything else you see in me? Like do you think of me in…... _that way_?"

Mamoru's hands were now shaking under the counter, excitement but confusion flooding his veins. Could this be it? Could this be when his feelings will finally be returned? Did she… "What d-do y-you mean _that way_?"

"I mean like..umm..," she broke their eye contact, and Mamoru noticed how she had leaned in closely on the counter, her voice just above a whisper, "like have you ever thought about kissing me?"

His mind was in shambles, fireworks, parades, and confetti being thrown around has the little voices celebrated. ' _This is either a joke or my chance, but at this point I don't care….'_ "Yes."

Her eyes snapped back to his with a glint of hope and shock in them, "Y-you have?"

"Yes," no hesitation was in this reply, "I've thought a lot about you Usako. So many things…"

"What kind of things?" Mamoru literally felt the mood and atmosphere change with her question, and her smoldering and suddenly not nervous eyes made it clear that she wanted this conversation to turn in another direction. The direction of his personal dreams and fantasies that made his eyes roll back into head and always resulted him in taking long, cold showers.

His throat became dry and all of sudden her full, parted cherry-tasting lips were all his eyes could really focus on. "Umm, just some t-things….with you."

"Well what am I doing in these _things_?" He started to shift in his stool and knew that eventually he would need a long session with his shower if she kept looking at him like that. The blush of red on his cheeks should have been answer enough for her of what she exactly does in those _things_.

"You..ummm….you…," his words left him completely when she leaned even closer across the counter, just coming next to his ear.

"Why don't you meet me in the backroom so you can tell me and I promise," now her lips were right in the shell of his ear, her breathy voice vibrating within him, "I'll make it better than your dreams."

It was now very clear how she was affecting him and the rush of blood to one specific part of his body made it evident. Heart hammering against his chest, he watched with steady eyes as the blonde retracted from her position and walked, no swayed, to the back hallway.

The dark-haired man stayed still for a while, reflecting on what had just happened and what had been just offered to him. He was stiff and red all over as the prospect of having Usagi waiting for him in the backroom, willing to hear his account of his dreams and do a reenactment.

Confusion swirled in his head though. Since when was Usagi like this? Those smoldering eyes and husky voice, that was definitely new. Mamoru swiveled on his stool to look around and observe the other customers, half hoping to find someone snickering, proving his theory that it was a joke. But everyone was going on about their own business.

A large, and throbbing, part of him was screaming bloody murder to move his feet and go to the door. Another sane part was so shunned and shocked at her words that confusion was clouding his mind more than anything. ' _Is this real? Usagi actually said those words? She's waiting for me in there to…'_

Finally, after minutes of wide eyes and nervous blushes, Mamoru slowly stood up from his seat and began to shuffle to the backroom. His mind soon flashed him an image of Usagi just laying on the ugly brown couch, in her apron…...and nothing else.

Shaking his head free of those reddening, but oh so pleasing, images, the junior let his hand turn the handle of the door _._ His pulse was racing and blood was pounding in his ears as the door creaked open.

Sucking in a breath, he watched as Usagi, laying on that couch, stretched herself out. Her back arched as she furthered her arms above her head. Almost sensing his presence, the girl opened her eyes to spy the junior eyeing her tight body, a smirk coming to her features.

' _There's no way this is happening! This isn't real! Usagi is not really going to...do the things in my dreams! Aha! This is a sick joke she's playing! I know-I know it is because she can't really be attracted to me in that way! Or does she? Oh god, what if she does, what if she has the same thoughts and feelings as I do? What-'_

The seventeen-year-old was soon thrown out of his inner monologue when suddenly he was sitting on the couch and Usagi placed her legs on either side of him to straddle his waist. The air was knocked out of him as the blonde beauty gave him playful eyes and a dazzling smile.

He nearly jumped when he felt her lace her hands through his, planting them to her hips. With her apron and hat off, he saw her wearing waist high jean shorts and a black spaghetti strap top that showed off her gold arms and shoulders. The feel of her bare legs against his, even with his school slacks providing a barrier, was amazing. He gently held her hips, his breath turning nearly ragged as he looked up to her calm and confident eyes. ' _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening-'_

"You never answered my question."

Mamoru felt himself choke at her steady words, "W-what?"

"What do I do?" The glints in her eyes told him that she somehow already knew what came first but he nevertheless tried to swallow and find his voice to be able to tell her.

"You umm-you…"

"Do I get really close like this?" She leaned into his face, her puffs of minty breath hitting his face.

"Y-yes," he simple answered, his eyes glued to her parted lips.

"Do I kiss you next?" He felt her forehead press against his, her face just less than a inch away. He couldn't look away, his heart pounded, the hands at her hips tightened.

"Y-yes."

With just a second of hesitation, Usagi closed the gap between them, her lips pressing against his and Mamoru nearly lost all thought. So soft and warm they were against his cold ones. Oh, then she started to move them, slow and searing. He was kissing her, it was actually happening and he truly didn't know how to react besides going on his instincts and kissing her back. It was finally happening and it was better than anything in his life!

But too soon, for him at least, those lips were gone and an audible whimper came from him but a groan followed when suddenly they were on his neck, licking and sucking at his rapid pulse, "Oh god…Usagi-I..."

"Is this okay?," she murmured huskily against his skin.

His eyes rolled back into his head as she continued her ministrations, "Y-yes, god yes…..."

Her small hands inched up to his red tie, pulling at it, loosening it. She unbuttoned the collar, exposing more skin which she swiftly attended to. Her mouth moved against his neck, her tongue darted out, tasting the skin at just the crook of his neck and he nearly passed out.

It was amazing, indeed better than any of his dreams put together because this was real, _so real_. She placed little butterfly kisses up his neck to his jaw until ending back at his swollen lips where she kissed him again but this time more sensual, letting her teeth pull at his bottom lip, eliciting a hiss from him.

She leaned back from his face, delighting in all the little tortuous noises and gasps he mindlessly gave the last few minutes and how she caused all of them.

His hooded eyes fully opened to see her sitting upright in his lap again, mischievous eyes looking over him in satisfaction.

"What's next?" Her eyebrow quirked a little, and he noticed how she was heavily breathing.

Mamoru was so lost in his thoughts that his hoarse voice wasn't doing any better, "Y-your hair….you-your hair…"

Understanding, she reached behind and unfastened the hair ribbon that she used for her long ponytail. The gold waterfall fell and she quickly fanned out the locks, some streams falling onto him. With her hair undone and partially messy, breaths coming out heavy, pink lips puffy and swollen, sitting in his lap, she looked so beautiful, like a goddess.

His hand reached out to finger a few gold strands of her hair, the feel of silk and softness against his fingertips. "You're so beautiful," the words came out before he knew it and he reddened even more, pulling his hand down. Her jingle of laughter caught his attention.

"I have grease stains on my shirt, I smell like bacon and sweat, my hair is in knots, and I'm pretty sure that I have marker stains on my face," she rattled on with a confused smile, "How in the world is that beautiful to you."

Every point she made was true, she did have grease stains, she did smell like bacon and sweat, her hair was a mess, and there was numerous pen marks on her face from her order-taking. But Mamoru just saw the bright happy girl who, never matter what happened that day, could always put a smile on his face. The one girl who saw past everything of his and just saw the guy who was lonely and needed a smile.

"It's beautiful because...because..," he finally let the string snap, and with swiftness, he grasped at her naked thighs, making her gasp as he stood up with her legs beginning to wrap around his waist.

Nearly just a second later, he pressed her back against the wall, crashing his lips onto her pink wet ones. He kissed her with desperation, longing and opened his mouth up to her, giving her tongue permission to play with his.

He raked his hands up and down her legs, enjoying her gasps and moans into his hot mouth. But then, he couldn't take her kissing anymore, her tongue running over his teeth and pulling at his lips. Mamoru broke off, only giving her a second to breathe before he nuzzled his face into her neck, showering the flushed skin with kisses.

" _Mamoru, Mamoru_ …"

He was vaguely aware of her chanting, fingers threading through his dark hair, and the very good noises she was making at his actions. He found her pulse and suckled it, smirking against her neck when he felt that hers was just as fast as his.

"You're beautiful, so beautiful b-because," he went down to the junction between her shoulder and neck, and she cried out, "you always s-smile even on b-bad days."

"You're beautiful b-because of that little s-snort you do when you find s-something so funny," his hands left her legs and plunged into her loose gold hair, the silkiness almost making him groan out loud. "You're beautiful because you don't care how you l-look when you eat hamburgers and after, when you have all those stains, you look so d-damn adorable."

" _More_ ," she breathed into his ear.

He ravished her neck, licking and pulling at all the spots that made her scream as he continued to ramble on all the reasons she was beautiful in his thick, unsteady voice. Mamoru felt her small hands slip underneath his blazer, tugging to pull it off. Then those hands began to rake up and down his chest in tantalizing patterns.

"You're beautiful because-," it was getting harder and harder to talk as her hands roamed over his body mindlessly, finding all his crooks and crevices, "-you laugh and suddenly my day is made." He licked at her collarbone, tasting her salty, tangy skin that was getting so addicting now. She squirmed and shook against his body, her legs tightening and bringing them even closer together.

"More- _ahh_ ," she groaned.

" _God,_ you're beautiful because- _Usako!"_ He cried out against her skin as the sensation of her hands made him shudder. He kissed down her collarbone, working his lips to the dip between her breasts.

" _Mamo-M-Mamo-Mamoru I've always wanted to tell you that I wanted you more as a friend, so m-much-ahh-more…..Mamor-...Mamo-chan….,"_ the nickname surprised him, made his heart flutter and soar to his throat as he began to tear at her clothes, following Usagi's lead when her hands flew to his shirt buttons.

" _I wanted you so bad, every time you smiled or laughed I wanted to kiss you and tell you everything, that I had feelings,"_ she breathed closely to his ear and she'll never know how much his heart swelled, how tight it got from her words.

" _Ah-_ y-you're b-beautiful because….. _ahhh_." His mind was in shambles once she was able to fling off his tie and suddenly her cherry lips were on his bare chest and he braced his hands against the wall behind her. Desperate and frantic hands tore at his open shirt, his arms, his belt…

Before he knew it, a black top, jean shorts, a white dress shirt, a red tie, a lacy bra, a blue blazer, and a small scrap of pink lace fabric littered the ground while pants and boxers pooled by feet….

" _Mamo-chan…...Mamo-chan...please, please, pleas…."_

"You're b-beautiful because- _ahhh-_ you're Usagi Tsukino and I l-lo...I lov…," her breathing in his ear, nails scratching his bare back, gold hair tickling his face. It was beautiful, amazing and he could still hardly believe that he had a chance, she felt the same way. He was going to be happy, won't be alone, he'll have a life with someone, Usagi…..

He was so happy for the first time, smiling against her hair. It was all going to be alright, Usagi would be right there for him, to care for him. Amazing, beautiful Usagi actually had feelings for him, he was worthy of her affections. He felt his heart pounding and he felt hers following the same beat as his.

" _Mamo-chan….Mamo-chan, please, please…...please, please, please-"_

"-PLEASE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WORK YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE REGISTER!" _BANG!_

The handsome upperclassmen jumped off his stool, so startled by the loud noise, and landed on the floor face-first with a thud. The sensation of hitting the floor made his hazy mind come to a little more, but he didn't want it to…...

Something also hit him, ' _It was all just a dream…'_

"Mamoru-san?"

He flipped over to face two crystal blue eyes hovering over the counter and a very timid voice ringed in his pounding head. "Mamoru-san? Are you okay?"

He groaned and buried his hands in his face as he laid on the arcade floor. ' _It felt so real! There's no way that it was a dream! But...but...everything was perfect, for a few minutes everything was amazing...just perfect….'_

"I'm fine," he muttered, raising himself to his feet, plopping back down on the stool.

"Haha, you sure?" Avoiding her eyes, he could see her reaching a hand behind her neck nervously, "I'm sorry about waking you from your nap, the stupid register wasn't working. My bad…."

"It's fine," he scowled.

"Uh, okay. Do you want more coffee?"

He said nothing, his gaze fixated on the counter in front of him. Nothing changed, everything was the same. No difference. It was the same.

' _Same old song and dance,'_ the junior mentally recited, the sounds of the music coming over the arcade speakers. "No, I'm good," he monotone.

"Okay, uh, well I'm going to be right back then," Mamoru heard Usagi moving but she also paused just before entering the kitchen, "Again, Mamoru-san I'm sorry about waking you up, you looked like you were enjoying your dream, had a huge smile on your face."

"Yes," his face twitched and the feel of tears became prominent in his dark blues, "It was a good dream." He let his eyes look up as her back was turned and those tears were about to drop suddenly.

' _It was all just a dream….nothing changed and it never will. It'll stay the same…..'_

The dark-haired customer took a sip of his now cold coffee, sulking and desperately trying to forget the dream that taunted him.

* * *

 **Well hopefully you guys aren't mad at me about that little steamy scene because I really tried to keep it PG-13 and I think I did decently well considering my first draft of it was much more *cough cough blush blush***

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	29. 29 Buried Treasure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Welcome back! Nice little chappie that I was surprised I did decently well on. Got kind of stuck on the theme but I thankfully got through it! Enjoy and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

 **Buried Treasure**

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! HOW COME SHINGO DOESN'T HAVE TO DO THIS?!"

Ikuko could only massage her temples as her daughter screamed at the top of her lungs from the attic. _'Have patience Ikuko, have patience. You'll look back at these teenage years and laugh. Soon she'll be married and have loud children, and you'll laugh-'_

"BAKA-SIS! IT'S BECAUSE I ACTUALLY DO MY CHORES SO I DON'T GET PUNISHMENTS! UNLIKE YOU!"

The mother of two's eyes snapped open and she buried her face in her hands, _'One day they'll get along, one day….'_

"SHINGOOOOOO!"

The ten-year-old boy just barely missed the thick book that came flying through the attic opening in the ceiling. "YOU BAKA! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"DON'T BE SO OVER-DRAMATIC YOU LITTLE FUNGUS!" His sister's voice bellowed out of the entrance, making him flinch and quickly scramble to the safety of his room.

 _'"Usagi, sweetie could you please clean out the attic since your poor brother had to do your chores,_ "' the blonde imitated her mother's voice mentally as she kicked a rotting box out of her path, _'"My poor baby boy had to do all that work that was meant for you. I will not let him go through more suffering in having to clean the dangerous, old, smelly, scary attic. You can do that Usagi."'_

Usagi then made a face as an unpleasant smell wafted into her nostrils, something along the edges of mildew, pee, and a corpse. _'Okay, okay, so those weren't her exact words but she might has well said that she favorites Shingo!'_

Because of her annoying brother's charms and hold over their mother, she now was solely responsible for cleaning the attic which was ridiculous! As a teenager, she had a life and plans like Motoki's birthday party she had to attend to tomorrow, she should be picking out what to wear not moving old dusty photo albums, drippy rotted boxes, and god knows what else her family tree has kept in this old attic.

The fourteen-year-old blonde began to shift and maneuver all the boxes, trunks, wardrobes, and furniture into some kind of organization. She muttered and cursed to herself as dust bunnies and little bugs came toward her at all angles in the small space.

Reaching a tall oak wood wardrobe that adored graceful wood designs and carves, Usagi felt her interest peak. It was something she never saw before and it looked well crafted even after much age it still looked pretty. With hesitating movements, she pulled on the round handle.

Split into two sections, one that had shelves and the other that held a clothing rod, Usagi felt her eyes lit up as she examined the clothes dangling from the hangers. One in particular caught her undivided attention.

"Usagi! How's it going up-"

"Mom?"

"GOD!" Ikuko jumped into the air as her child's voice sounded in the kitchen. Twisting around, the pig-tailed blonde stood in the doorway. "Usagi, what-what-h-how did- don't sneak up on me like that-"

"Who's is this?" Her daughter's curious blue eyes eyed the piece of white cloth in her hands. A wave of nostalgia and happiness washed over Ikuko as her mind recognized the garment.

"Oh it was mine when I was a teenager," she arched an eyebrow, "It was in the attic all these years huh? Well the thing was short on me then, probably could pass as shorts now."

"It's pretty," Usagi cooed as her giddy eyes roamed up and down the dress in her hands. It was a simple A-line sundress that had thin straps that were tied beautifully at the shoulders. It was so simple but yet so elegant and pretty with its basic shape, especially since over the years it retained it's bright white color. "Mom can I wear this?"

"Oh, huh, of course Usagi," her mom responded, turning back to her awestruck daughter, "I was around the same size as you when I was younger so I'm sure it'll fit."

With amused blue eyes, Ikuko watched as her daughter gawked at the old dress, "You know Usagi, I meant your father in that dress."

"Really," Usagi asked in amazement as she shifted her wide eyes to her mother.

"Yes, it was in the summer and I was with my friends at some trendy café or restaurant when he came over to me and asked me for my name," she sighed at the distant memory, "It's all history from there. I consider the dress lucky, my own little buried treasure."

"Why?"

Ikuko dried her hands on the dish towel, walking over to the blonde, and just before exiting the kitchen, she whispered into her daughter's ear, in fear that Kenji would be listening from the living room, "Because I believe that dress has the power to bring you the boy you most desire, into your arms. Worked for me."

Usagi's eyes grew big and sparkling as she realized with a smirk where she could wear this dress. "Thanks Mom," she called to Ikuko's retreating back, "I know exactly where I'm going to wear this."

* * *

"Mamoru crack a damn smile!"

With the swivel of a head, the dark-haired teen twitched a smile on his lips, "Happy, birthday-boy?"

Motoki chuckled, "Oh yea it's just what I wanted!"

"Funny," Mamoru took a sip of punch from his cup, watching his classmates interacting with each other while enjoying the friendly party atmosphere outside in the yard. "So how does it feel to officially be an adult?"

"Amazing considering that I'm once again older than you, _minor_."

"Just a few more months," the seventeen-year-old muttered under his breath but Motoki still overheard and laughed anyways.

Mrs. Furuhata quickly came upon the two friends in the kitchen with a look of excitement on her soft features, "Boys! Could you please help me with the cake?"

"Of course Furuhata-san-"

"Mamoru! For the last time, please just address me as Suzuka. You're acting like I haven't known you for the last eight years of your life. Enough with the formalities!"

Motoki puffed out his cheeks, containing laughter at his mother's outburst, while Mamoru stared dumbly, but slowly presenting a playful smirk. "Okay….Furuhata-san."

"Grhh, you're a lost cause Chiba," the older woman exhaled, her bob of dirty blonde hair bouncing around her youthful face and her hands threw up in the air, "Motoki just come help me and _Chiba_ you can start placing the cupcakes on that tray over there."

With another "Furuhata-san" and growl, both mother and son left Mamoru to do what he was instructed. He filled the tall leveled tray with the blue cupcakes with the number "18" skillfully frosted on each one. The high school student still couldn't believe his friend was eighteen, the big one-eight. It was insane to know that soon himself will be joining Motoki, being eighteen, the age he always strived for because that meant he was an adult and he could finally shed his childhood in full. Just several months and he was home free….

"Mamoru-san?"

Mentally thanking that his back was turned, a huge smile spread on his face at the shy quiet voice behind him. Ever since coming to the Furuhata household, Mamoru had been eagerly awaiting one particular blonde guest. He overseen the guest list, specifically the 'T' section, and almost jumped in happiness when he saw that she would be attending.

With barely a thought for it, he turned to greet her but his voice caught as the sight made him speechless. Usagi stood in the kitchen doorway, a vision in a white short sundress and matching white sandals that crisscrossed along her feet. A small blue bag hung off her painted fingers and she bit a glossed lip as Mamoru's eyes roamed her body shamelessly.

"Mamoru-san?"

He nearly slapped himself, embarrassed at being caught looking, "Usako, uhh, you made it."

"Yea," she giggled nervously. "Sorry about being late to Motoki's birthday party. Took me awhile to pick out something to wear." The dress was a little snug here and there but overall, it fit her figure. She hoped that the dress matured her body and didn't emphasis too much on her flat-chest and childish frame, the blonde already felt like a little kid that got lost in Mommy's closet.

"Well you look beautiful," a blush appeared on both teens, one from shyness and the other was full of embarrassment and foolishness. "I-I mean, uh, that you always look beautiful- I mean decent considering you, ha, umm I just- you look good."

"Thanks," Usagi quietly said, a smile curling on her pink lips, "It's a buried treasure I found in my closet."

With that statement, the blonde stepped out of the doorway and over to the sliding door that lead to the backyard where the rest of the guests were, hips swaying in Minako fashion, "I'm going to go say hi to Unazuki, if you see Motoki can you tell him I'm here Mamo-"

"Sure."

With shock and hurt, Usagi looked to see Mamoru working diligently on the cupcakes again, his eyes glued to the counter, not her. Wetness began in her eyes, the feeling of dread and disappointment creeping into her. She thought for sure that before, he was looking at her with loving eyes but she knew it was too much to hope for.

She watched on, fidgeting with the hem of the short dress, as his gorgeous blue hues made calculating expressions. She wished that those eyes could look at her, she wished that those hands could touch her, his lips could brush against hers…..

Usagi caught sight of all the teens outside, feeling nauseous when she saw all the beautiful and smiling girls. Those girls….he saw those girls everyday at school, beautiful girls that he's probably dated.

That thought made her tears grow stronger, the fact that some girls have gotten his heart-stopping looks and the chance to taste his lips. Usagi scolded herself. She knew this little crush would be pointless and doesn't even know why she even bothered to pursue it in the first place, she was competing, judging by the few dozen girls outside, against freaking Azabu goddesses.

She now understood how she'll never live up to their beauty with their slender and tan bodies compared to her pasty frail one. And their dark rich hair compared to her pale dull gold strands. Plus their minds were sharp and witty while hers was dense and soft.

The choice was so obvious and no buried dress will change her.

"Thanks Mamoru," she sighed, taking her leave outside, missing the look he gave her retreating back.

 _'I guess Mom was wrong…..'_

* * *

 **Yea, yea kind of sad and down-putting but it's all apart of the story and the great scheme of things so bare with me. Review and tell me what you thought lovely reviewers! Your reviews are highly encouraged and appreciated!**


	30. 30 Business Card

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Well here's the continuation from the last drabble. Thanks to my fanfic friend CassieRaven for the encouragement to continue on with this storyline (*Nudge* you should check out her drabbles and stories too *Nudge*)! Hope you all love this sequel! Remember to review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **P.S. You guys should totally go check out my new stories, ones that have unfortunately taken me away from this gem of drabbles, but nevertheless they're still enjoyable such as my new muti-fic "The Thin Line of Lover and Foe" which I co-wrote with CassieRaven. I've also been on a bender with posting some oneshots I never really liked but finished them anyway. Check them out and enjoy the stories! And yes I'm shamelessly advertising myself because you're dueling with a marketing major soo deal with it lol**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Business Card**

" _Usagi are you sure you want to leave! We haven't even got to the opening of the presents!"_

 _The blonde comforted Mrs. Furuhata as she explained how she had to do something for her mother and needed to get home soon. Finally consoling the poor mother who was like an aunt to her, Usagi said quick goodbyes to Motoki and his sister, skipping over Mamoru who at the time had his hands full with his female classmates._

 _She bit back the stinging tears and was able to walk halfway to her house before they spilled onto her cheeks. In her blurring vision, all she could see was the haunting images of the party._

* * *

Usagi fidgeted with the thick white card in her hands, nerves buzzing. The smell of shampoo and dye filled her nose and filled her with dread. Ever since the party, she had gone on a bender.

She cleaned out some portion of her closet, frantically calling Minako (resident fashionista) to go shopping with her and teach her how to dress like a mature beautiful woman. Minako, in all her glory, was too caught up in the idea of shopping to realize what her friend's true intent was so she happily complied and introduced her young blonde friend to all the trendiest shops that girls were attending.

It was all fun and games, Minako questioning Usagi's strong determination and Usagi just brushing it off as nothing. But Minako nearly let her eyes roll out of her head when her long-haired friend asked for her hairdresser's business card.

Now here, the two blondes sat in the comfortable plush chairs at the high-end hair salon, waiting for Usagi's hair appointment.

"Usagi-chan, why the hell are you doing this," Minako asked with a bored tone, her head propped up by her hand that was resting on her knee. She was currently shooting her nervous comrade a questioning but disappointed look.

Usagi closed her eyes and opened them again, keeping her voice steady, "I already told you why."

"Oh yea you told me but I still don't understand it one bit."

The pig-tailed blonde turned to Minako with already glassy eyes, "What are you talking about? I told you how I just want to change my look, you know, I've been boring blonde Usagi for too long. Time for change…"

"Mhmm, and that's it?"

Usagi shut her eyes.

* * *

" _Mamoru-san! Come over here!"_

 _Usagi looked up from her piece of cake to see a tall, tan, gorgeous girl around Mamoru's age walk up to him, lacing her hands with his in a way that sent the blonde's blood to boil._

" _What is it Miyu-san? I've got to talk to Motoki about something."_

" _It'll take one second I swear!"_

 _Usagi couldn't stop herself from overhearing their conversation that was only happening a few yards away from her now. Thankfully, Mamoru's back was to her._

" _Okay what is it?"_

 _The girl's bright hazel eyes sparkled as she kept their hands laced, "I was just wondering if you maybe want to go out? Like old times…"_

 _Her small cake-frosted hands clenched the white plastic table sheet. 'So he has gone out with these girls…'_

" _Miyu-san, there's a reason why we split up in sophomore year. We don't click," Usagi was too busy trying to hold back tears to really hear the discomfort and irritation in Mamoru's voice._

" _I know, I know but come on, you can't say you don't miss me Mamoru." And with the threat of her pent up tears being released, Usagi watched on as the brown-haired girl wrapped her slim arms around his neck and pressed her feminine body intimately against his. "Because I really miss you." The action alone sent shudders in her small body, it was clear to her that the two knew each other verrryyy well._

 _Blue eyes became glued to the table in front of her. She didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation._

" _Usagi-chan are you okay? Oh wow you have frosting all over your mouth hon!"_

 _Usagi looked up to Unazuki's kind eyes, suddenly aware of how childish she looks with food over her face. "I'm fine, I just really like cake."_

" _It's just cake hon! Cake is that important to you?!" She laughed at her friend's antics._

" _Yea cake is really important," Usagi drawled, not even daring to turn back around, in fear of seeing them again._

* * *

Usagi snapped her eyes open. "Yea Minako-chan, that's it."

Before she had time to ask other questions, a thin woman came from the doorway and called out Usagi's name.

"Yes, I'm Usagi Tsukino," the blonde responded proudly.

"Follow me."

With one last look over her shoulder, Usagi disappeared down the hallway and away from Minako's concerned eyes.

' _I should have never given her that business card,'_ the blonde thought.

Deep inside, Minako knew that Usagi was doing this because of whatever happened on Saturday at Motoki's birthday party. The small blonde still won't confess what occurred that made her so shaken but Minako knew better than to go prying answers from her. It wasn't her place but some prying from _Motoki_ confirmed her suspicions. Mamoru was in attendance at the party, that told her enough.

Whatever happened was now making her normally happy and confident friend depressed and self-conscious. It was horrifying to watch if you knew Usagi and her personality.

Minako's first solution was to go straight to the source and talk to Mamoru about it but she shot it down because in the process she could reveal Usagi's feelings, thus breaking a very important rule in the handbook of friendship codes.

Then her next solution was to confess to Usagi about Mamoru's feelings, that it was mutual but thus, that would mean breaking her promise to Mamoru, to not tell a soul about his secret feelings. She was stuck in a rock and hard place or rather a stupid lovesick teenage idiot and another stupid lovesick teenage idiot.

There was only so much she could do as the guardian of love and knew her place to not get involved or risk the consequences of her meddling.

So the blonde sat quietly in her seat, praying to the heavens that Usagi would come to her mind before doing something she regretted.

* * *

"So do you have any specific requests?"

"Uh no. Just anything you see fit."

The hairdresser smiled, "Okay then."

Usagi watched through the mirror as the kind lady plucked out the pins and elastics from her buns of gold hair, making it tumble out in huge waves all around her seat.

"My, my, my you have beautiful hair miss," she chirped, combing through the lengthy tresses, "Why would you ever want to cut this mane of beautiful gold?"

' _Because it's childish and immature. It's not beautiful or sophisticated. It makes me look like a kid and he made fun of it before. Maybe if I cut it he'll see me as-'_

"It's just a change I guess," Usagi replied instead, "You know, try something new."

"Okay then," in a swift movement, she encircled a smock around the blonde, "Let's get started huh?"

"Yea."

As the hairdresser began to comb out the long hair, Usagi felt the knots in her stomach. This hair has been with her through so many things and now it'll be gone, snipped away. The thought caused her nausea and uneasiness. But she had to do it. Her hair was out of style and crazy, not smooth and sophisticated like other girls.

"Are you ready?"

Usagi looked into the woman's eyes reflected off the mirror in front of them. "Yea.."

* * *

"Mamoru, you totally saved our butts out there!"

"Yea, we would have been toast against that team if it wasn't for you!"

"To Mamoru!"

A resounding echo of the cheer went through the group of high schoolers as they took drinks from their glasses.

"Guys, guys, it was a team effort really," the man-of-honor concluded with a laugh, "You're the guys that are running and getting the touchdowns, I'm just the messenger."

"Modest bastard," a blonde head joked, making several others erupt in laughter.

Mamoru and the rest of the team reveled in their victory of the game as their food and drinks continued on. It was an amazing win and Motoki had been happy enough to host the undefeated Azabu football team at the arcade for their celebration party.

The players were all seated at a huge table, recalling moments in the game or cracking jokes.

The star quarterback was talking with somebody when he felt eyes watching him, causing him to scan the very few customers that the establishment had. Everyone looked normal except one table that made his breath leave him.

* * *

She flipped, turned, and folded the square card in her small fingers, hands shaking. How could she have been so stupid to actually stare at him, he would have eventually noticed and now she was certain that he would be soon walking to her table.

Usagi closed her eyes as she heard the painfully familiar footsteps getting closer and closer to her booth. ' _Please don't, please…..'_

"Usako?"

The tears sprang almost on command but she pushed them down, making a smile form under her hat instead, "Mamoru-san, how are you?"

"Uh I'm fine," he asked startled from her wavering tone, "What's with your hair?"

"Uh?," she replied innocently, keeping her baseball cap drawn down to hide her glassy eyes.

"I mean"- he allowed his hand to lightly pull on one of the loose tresses of silky hair - "how come your hair is down and loose. No Odangos."

' _Yes because they're childish and idiotic,'_ she muttered in her mind. "Yea I just wanted to give my scalp a break you know. Just a one time thing…"

Her blonde hair was still incredibly long and annoying. Usagi bit her lip as the memory came to her. She had chickened out last second before Minako's hairdresser could fully close the scissors on her hair, opting for a fresh trim on her ends instead. She just couldn't do it and cried into her bed pillow when she got home.

It was so stupid, she couldn't even believe that her _hair_ was so hard to give up. My god, she was such a little kid, as if it was a security blanket of sorts, she couldn't give it away.

But the least she could do was stop putting her hair into that ridiculous hairstyle, if it hadn't been for the stupid buns, she could have had more of a chance when she first met him.

"Well, I like your hair down sometimes," Mamoru confessed, "Something new and bold."

Her heart skipped a beat and she finally trusted herself to look up at him and meet his eyes, "You like my hair?"

"Yea of course, I wouldn't have come up with such a creative nickname if I didn't like your hair," he joked.

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean who else has hair like yours, gold blonde and like sunshine," he went on, "Explains your personality of bring all bright and happy."

"Soo, what if I were to cut it-"

"Don't!"

The growl caught both by surprise but Mamoru just nervously laughed to cover his rough response, "I just mean don't cut it. I-I mean that's my opinion, I like your hair long but y-you know your hair and l-life. Your hair long is fine though, in my opinion."

"Um, thank you Mamoru-san," she grew a bit pink, throwing a dollar or two on her table before standing up, eyes downcast. "I gotta get going but I'll see ya. Enjoy the celebration and congrats on the win."

"Yea I'll see ya...later," his voice fell off as she already walked off towards the door, the bell jingling signaling her leave. Something was off with her, he had felt it now and at Motoki's birthday party recently. Something was off and he couldn't help feel that it was somehow his fault.

Usagi was a few blocks down until finally she slipped into an alleyway, collapsing on her knees as tears streamed down her face.

' _I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him,'_ she repeated in her mind like a mantra. ' _He's just being nice and trying to be my friend. It's nothing more, stop acting like a lovesick schoolgirl because the coolest guy in Japan is giving you friendly compliments.'_

Her evil mind flashed images of that girl, Miyu, wrapped around Mamoru's body, kissing him, whispering little things into his ear. And he would smile at her, the smile _she_ always wanted.

It all made her nauseous to the core.

Through bleary eyes, she saw the business card for the hairdresser on the ground. With shaking hands, she gripped the card, giving it a pained look and promptly tore it to bits and pieces that landed in front of her.

' _Cutting my hair won't change me, it won't change him and how he looks at me,'_ the salty tears burned her cheeks so she dragged her sweatshirt sleeve across her face, ' _Nothing will change, I'll still be the ugly, small, immature, idiotic, clumsy Odango girl that he'll see as an annoying kid. Nothing more.'_

So she sat there, crying her heart out, her sleeves drenched in tears, until she finally dried out. And she repeated her mantra, commanding her heart to stop feeling such things, to stop liking him. She repeated it all the way to her house.

Usagi kept repeating it and she prayed that maybe it'll become true.

* * *

 **I know, I know, you hate me…..But I promise there is a whole point to this so bare with me guys! But hey if you hating me then my goal is achieved with creating the right atmosphere! Review, fav, follow and don't forget to check out my other new stories :)**

 **To be continued (will these two ever get together? I ask myself the same question)...**


	31. 31 Weapon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Another sequel hons! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. To Elmund9, sorry about the confusion! I guess I should update my summary since these aren't really drabbles, they connect to each other so sorry! Lol but I'm glad to hear you still enjoyed it!**

* * *

 **Weapon**

"LUNA! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NEVER!"

"LUNA!"

The blonde flew onto the floor, the black feline easily missed the attack and quickly jumped onto the bed. "This is not for your own personal wishes or desires, it's for good!"

"This is good!"

"What part of this plan seems good to you?!"

"LUNA!"

Again, the cat dodged the attack, jumping to the vanity while her charge face planted into the bedspread, her streams of hair falling around her. "I said no and no is no. My final decision Usagi-chan. This is a weapon not a toy."

And the middle school student didn't move for a few moments, stayed spread out on the mattress, her face still smothered into the sheets.

Soon of course, her shoulders began to tense and shake, Luna sighing in defeat as the echoes of sobs and cries filled the room. She knew that it would eventually come to this but still despised seeing or hearing her charge cry. "Usagi.."

"Please just let me use it," came the muffled and croaky request, "Please just let me use it this one time…"

"Usagi I can't-"

"Please, just let me do this one thing, _this one thing_ …."

Luna closed her crimson eyes and sighed. Her voice was hoarse and broken beyond repair, but the cat knew one thing that could amend it a fraction.

So with a heavy heart, the black feline conjured the hidden pink pen, letting it fall near Usagi's clenched hand. "Do what you need to do Usagi-chan but it won't solve anything.…"

And even as Luna padded out of the bedroom, she could still hear Usagi's muffled sobs. Even though she had won, even though she had acquired the disguise pen, Usagi was still dreading the task she had to do.

* * *

"Mamoru-san…."

The dark-haired junior turned in his seat to see his gorgeous classmate, a foot away, looking at him shyly. "Miyu-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she chirped with bright hazel eyes. "And how about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Same old same old."

"That's, uh, good," she replied, but suddenly Mamoru noticed a different air around her frame. Something was…. _off._

He was going to ask her why she was here of all places, the popular junior girl wasn't really known to hang out at arcades or cafes like this, but she beat him to the punch.

"Listen Mamoru-san, can I talk to you about something real quick," she asked, biting her lip and twirling a piece of perfectly straight brown hair.

"Yea, uh, sure." Miyu's chocolate eyes grew wide and happy, more bright that he had ever seen them, and they were accompanied by a white smile.

"Great! Can we talk in the back? Will Motoki mind any?"

"No I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Okay great," and with that, she slithered up next to his seat, lacing their hands together. He was about to question it but she was already leading them to the back room.

She opened the door and let him go inside first, closing the door behind her.

"Okay so what did you want to talk-"

"How about I show instead of tell?"

"What-" Mamoru rotated around to ask her but instead he felt himself go flying down into the couch after a strong push. He didn't even have time to react when suddenly the brown-haired girl straddled him, a hungry look in her brown eyes.

"Miy-"

And she kissed him. Hard and full of passion.

Her lips moved on his, tasting his with her tongue and teeth. She drove her hands into his hair, cupping his face, moving so desperately as if to memorize this moment and sensations.

And he wouldn't lie, wouldn't say that it wasn't arousing by all means especially when her tongue had run against his lips for the fifth time and finally he had opened his mouth to her. She performed no hesitation and plunged her tongue into his mouth, caressing it in clumsy ways that set fire in his veins. Fingers curled around his hair, running through it as she moaned his name against his lips, " _Mamoru…."_

That was the thing about this.

Miyu wasn't being Miyu. She was experienced, confident, soft, and not that bold.

But this person, this girl, was inexperienced, desperate, hard, and so bold if her position told him anything.

The way she kissed him in a frenzy way, full of passion, desperation, and longing, it was saddening to him in a way; it was like a lover's last moment kind of lip lock. Her kisses were so clumsy and unfamiliar to him, but it was amazing more or less and the sensations coursing through him made his head dizzy and eyes blurry.

And then his lips were no longer being attacked, the girl in his arms moving on to find his racing pulse on his neck. She sucked wildly and her tongue darted out to lick his skin, tasting it. He moaned at her actions, which knocked him back to reality.

The whole moment, it was reminiscent of what Usagi did in his dreams and instantly his stomach twisted into knots. He wished it was her, that she would be the one to kiss him, have feelings for him but it wasn't. It'll never be.

With shaky hands, Mamoru was able to grip Miyu's shoulders and gently push her off to face him. "Miyu," his voice came out hoarse. "I can't do this."

Her eyes grew hurt and confused. "What?"

"I-I can't do this," he continued, stammering, "I don't feel the same way Miyu, we broke up for a r-reason."

To his horror, the brown-haired girl's eyes quickly became shiny with unshed tears, her face scrunching up. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…."

Mamoru watched her swollen lips shake and twitch as she avoided his gaze. He felt sorry for her, she didn't know that his heart belonged to someone else. It wasn't fair but it was the truth.

"Wait." His eyes looked up to her and looked on as she crawled out of his lap and stood, her brown hues flickering with confused emotion that soon became clarity. Mamoru realized that he let his mask fall, his front and she saw it. "Y-you... _you have feelings for someone else_. Don't you."

His mouth opened to say words but his look of pity was enough to give her permission and let the tears fall down her cheeks. " _You do_."

He closed his eyes for a second, hearing the visible crack in her voice. "Yes."

The sight he came across was Miyu looking lost and confused, eyes darting everywhere but his. She was shaking and unsteady by her posture. "I'm so sorry, I-I'm sure she's great, amazing, beautiful, _perfect_." Finally she met his eyes with a hollow look, "She's the most luckiest girl in the world Mamoru. I wish you happiness with her."

Before another word could be spoken, she quickly flew out the door, leaving the dark-haired high school in awe and guilt.

Miyu was a nice girl, she was always kind to him and their relationship hadn't been that long but it wasn't miserable either. He never knew that she still had such strong feelings for him, they never appeared so strong during their dating so he was confused over it all.

But he wouldn't take it back, unfortunately. He only cared for one person, the one that always seemed to overlook him.

* * *

The brown-haired girl slammed the bedroom door, sliding down the wood to sit on the floor. She wept and sobbed in despair. Of all the things she thought would happen, this was definitely not one of the outcomes.

Tears streaked her puffy face, sniffling as she curled into a ball, her back against the door.

' _I can never win. Never.'_

Faintly realizing that she still looked like that girl, Usagi slipped the pen from her jeans pocket and reversed her appearance, ribbons and lights revealing her gold hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

With a disgusted look, she chucked the hot pink pen onto the floor, watching as it slid away. ' _Luna was right, it is a weapon._ '

The blonde clutched her legs closer to her and released fresh tears, desperately trying to wipe the feel of Mamoru's lips from her memory. She could still taste his salty and tangy skin on her tongue, it made her stomach twist.

Everything made her cry more: her fingers itched from when they ran through his soft, thick hair, her lips felt swollen and burned from his, her tongue felt numb from tasting his own….

She hated him, _despised_ him. He did this to her, invaded her thoughts and dreams countless times which drove her beyond crazy. And he didn't know how her stomach flips when he smiles and how she finds herself falling even further.

She was Sailor Moon, guardian of love and justice who has defeated monsters from your worst nightmares…

But she couldn't deal with a stupid rejection, a small heartbreak. It pained her and made her feel weak and dumb and….. _like an idiot_. Especially when she had seen _that_ look, the look of someone who had already given their heart to another. She had seen it deep in his blue depths, how he struggled to confess to her about his already taken status.

How could she not have noticed his feelings for someone else? Who was she? Has she met her before? Was it somebody from his school?

All these questions floated through Usagi's hazy mind but she came back to why she did this in the first place.

Her first kiss.

She knew that she wanted Mamoru to be her first, but of course, it was unrealistic that it would happen. After some planning, Usagi developed the idea to disguise herself in the image of his ex-girlfriend, it was good cover and ploy to kiss him that wouldn't arouse too much suspicion.

So even though Usagi was aware of it, Mamoru would never know that her first kiss was taken by him, it was a secret she'll keep forever. It was something she'll forever keep in her mind and heart, she'll always remember Mamoru as her first kiss, she'll always have a mark on her lips by him.

' _I was too late.'_

But now, after the fact, the memory of her first kiss will be tainted with the recollection that she will never have a chance with him, she never did. It was a hopeless and unrequited love, like the ones she read about in tragic love stories but not for a second did she think that she would be a part of one.

She hated Mamoru Chiba, she hated what he did to her, what he made her feel.

Curled up in a ball on the floor, next to her door, Usagi cried out all the tears she had for Mamoru, falling asleep with wet swollen eyes and her dreams haunted by his face and lips.

* * *

 **Again, I know you hate me. But you gotta admit that feels are good to and we all need a good cry some days lol But tune in next time and see if your hatred for me continues ;)...**


	32. 32 Rain At Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Back at it again! And with some flashbacks! AND ANGST, ANGST, ANGST that hopefully you'll enjoy! Enjoy and review please, I would love to hear your guys thoughts on it!**

* * *

 **Rain At Midnight**

 _Darkness filled the space of the green courtyards, whispers and conversations between royal guards occupied the silent air. But the small pitter patters of footsteps still somehow echoed through the outside halls of the palace._

 _Skirts ruffled and streams of silver hair flew through the wind, and blue eyes blinked through the darkness of the late night that fell upon the gold kingdom, desperate to see if any guards were on watch in the nearby area._

 _Coast clear, the girl darted to the open gates of the_ _ **private**_ _gardens, ones that were only allowed being the royal family of Earth. It was walled off with humongous green foliage that also made the area a maze to figure out. Thankfully the numerous times of her looking off in the window during boring meetings with her Mother paid off in the knowledge of memorizing the paths._

 _And in one of those gazing off sessions, she had seen one section of the gardens, the most beautiful section, that was bright of vivid scarlet color._

' _Roses,' she had thought. The heir had seen paintings and drawings on scrolls in her palace's library back home, always being fascinated with the design and color of the flower. But never has she actually seen one._

 _And this was her chance._

 _So she rounded the corners, quickly walked down the complex paths, and came upon the black gates that sealed her off from the other side where another world of flowers was._

 _With an ashamed blush gracing her small face, she slipped the stolen key from her skirts and inserted it into the rusty lock, and it clicked open for her entrance. Writing was engraved on the top of the gates and she felt bile rise in her throat._

 _It read: 'The Royal Rose Garden is forbidden to all and no person is granted entrance, with the exception of himself who tends to these gardens, Crown Prince of the Golden Kingdom.'_

 _But she still pushed open the gate and entered._

 _Lanterns and candles filled the space here and there, providing light, and it made the girl breath in relief. He had already been here and gone._

 _Flowers covered, assaulting her vision with deep red and a strong smell of floral invaded her nose. A fountain sat in the middle of the crowded area, water trickled out peacefully. A sundial sat on top of the second tier, and it made her excitement run even higher as she saw the late hour._

 _The young princess had another reason for coming as what would happen at midnight._

 _She scurried to the stone bench in front of the flowing water fountain, taking a seat and closing her sapphire eyes, listening to the water, slight rustle of the wind, and breathing in the oxygen and smell of the roses._

 _It was peaceful and calming, the moon was peaceful and calming in kin but…..something about Earth drew her in, made her addicted to the atmosphere of it all. It was all so crisp and clean, just free…_

" _This is forbidden. Can't you read?"_

 _She shut her eyes in defeat and surprise. Of course he would come back, they were his gardens after all. "Nothing so beautiful and breathtaking should be forbidden Prince."_

 _A rustle of armor. "Well it is and no matter who the hell you are Princess, I have the right to my own_ _ **private**_ _gardens I'm afraid."_

 _The crunch of green grass and sensation of heat behind her provided the girl enough to know that he was probably just standing next to her. "I am sorry and I mean no disrespect but-"_

 _Her eye caught the sun dial and smiled in delight as she saw the showcased time. Within seconds she felt the little water droplets hitting her face, the first of many as a small drizzle began._

 _She looked up to the heavens, her illuminating home and shining stars complementing the sky beautifully._

 _The rain pelting her face and head, the princess turned around in her seat, meeting his steel blue eyes that showed nothing but annoyance and anger at her. But she returned his gaze with a sweet and uplifting smile._

" _Look, rain at midnight."_

* * *

"Go away."

He smiled a little at her ability to sense him. "No."

She sat still on the bench, legs curled up to her chest, head bent down into her lap. Rain ran down on them relentlessly, well for him, it hit his black umbrella well he could see Usagi was already soaked to the bone.

Sighing at her silence, Mamoru closed their distance and risked the damage to his jeans, sitting down on the wooden, dank bench of the empty park they were in. It was late at night, almost 12, and here he was, sitting in the park, next to Usagi Tsukino, with rain pouring down. Maybe she too had needed a walk to clear her mind.

His umbrella was vast enough that it covered both their forms on the bench so for that he was grateful, taking in her lack of rain gear and the high chances of her catching something nasty. He almost was about to yell at her for being out this late and in terrible weather but came to the conclusion that it would just antagonize the situation.

Long, soggy strands of blonde hair spiraled around the ground and wood, her odangos absent, again. Face hidden from him, the dark-haired man thought best to look straight ahead at the unused water fountain.

The sound of rain was all that filled the air between the two teens, other than that, haunting silence. It was strange, usually between the two of them, it was either arguments, awkward conversations, or witty back-and-forth but silence was new.

It was also unsettling.

"Do you think it's all worth it?" Her small and quaking voice over the rain made him start, so much that he nearly dropped the umbrella on them both.

"What's worth it?," he asked, still looking ahead of him instead of her.

"Do you think we make a difference," she spoke softly, her voice sounding less muffled. "Do you think that we matter at all?"

His heart clenched, alarms ringing in every direction. Before, he would have questioned her and grow concerned over the deep words but he remembered yesterday, and suddenly he too asked himself the same statement.

A youma attack had occurred by a playground, full of school children, fresh from getting out of school. The senshi had admirably tried to keep the hideous creature from the last few children that were escaping the area.

But the thing had locked onto a little brown-haired girl, who had a small limp, and went after her at full speed. The senshi and him all lunged to save her but the particular earth controlling youma made roots spring out and trap their legs of movement. So they all watched in complete horror as the monster wrapped it's makeshift wooden claw around the small girl, and drained her of energy entirely.

The little girl's screams still rang in his head very clearly, her tear-streaked face of complete fear still haunting his mind, and the violent rage he felt as the scene had unfolded was nothing compared to what Sailor Moon had showcased when her face became red and she tore herself from the living roots with such strength that all of them looked in complete awe.

The moon warrior fully tackled the youma, snapping its root arm off, letting the girl fall limp on the ground and used her fists to punch holes into the bark body. He remembered after getting free, how he had to pry her from the thing, yelling for her to stop and calm herself.

And she collapsed in his arms, screams and rage going through her. Mercury and Venus had immediately went to check the non-moving girl, eyes going wide and stricken. She was a small child so the energy that had been taken was all she had.

Without another thought, Tuxedo Mask had scooped her in his arms and made a hell sprint to the closest hospital, leaving a broken Moon with Mars and Jupiter.

He prayed the whole way that his legs would be fast enough to get her there, to save her. The doctors took the small cold body off his hands and carried her off on a stretcher but the silent beeping of a monitor made all his blood freeze.

The rest of the senshi, after finishing up with the youma, came to see if she was okay and well. The doctors gave grim looks and said that they were hopeful.

Misato Hikou died the next morning. She was only eight-years-old, _eight_.

Her body was too weak to go on and so she passed away in the early morning with her widowed mother and little brother by her bedside.

He wanted to yell, scream, cry, _murder_ everyone at the Dark Kingdom for doing what they did. She was just a child, innocent and young, so new to life…

They had no right for taking her away, no damn right. And his hands still curled into fists thinking about his day and how he would always see red and every little thing someone did would tick him off. Murderous thoughts were all on his mind and the wall in his apartment had gotten the blunt of those thoughts.

He couldn't save her, it was his fault. If he couldn't save one little girl how could he do anything else, was it all worth it even if innocent lives were taken still. But he was sure that Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi were in the same mindset: They all failed to protect the innocent.

"I don't know."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mamoru saw Usagi lift her head. "What?"

"You're right," he continued, "Sometimes I think if what I do ever makes a difference and that if it's all worth it in the end. If I really do make change but...I don't know."

She didn't say anything for a heartbeat but then- "I do too. I wonder about if I'm good enough, that I'm capable of helping and doing good. If I even matter at all."

The dark-haired teen raised an eyebrow, wondering how in the world Usagi Tsukino felt that she wasn't good enough and what had _her_ of all people questioning things in this type of nature. "Well, you just have to get through it I guess."

Then, it was the feeling of being stared at that caught his attention and moved his head to finally feast his eyes on the horrifying sight Usagi displayed.

Eyes were bloodshot and hollow, not to mention sunken in, skin pale and white as chalk, and it was difficult to differentiate the tears and rain droplets running down her reddened cheeks. Never had she looked so broken and destroyed, his heart pleading with his mind to move and bring her into a hug, to soothe and wipe away the tears. But he knew better.

So he instead clenched the hilt of the black umbrella tighter.

"Mamoru," her voice made him set his eyes on her again, "What do you do to go on?"

Usagi's voice was thin and raspy, signs of her having cried recently. He breathed in and out for a second to make oxygen flow and to compose his ramming thoughts.

"I go on by…," he gazed at the small clock tower in front of them, rain still beating hard, "Have you ever heard of a little saying 'Rain at Midnight' Usagi?"

"No," she whispered.

"Well, rain at midnight means a new beginning, a new outlook," he went on, "That at exactly midnight, water will rain down and wash away all the darkness and sadness from the day of, cleaning it for a new day that starts the minute after midnight. It's a new slate and a new beginning you can look forward to."

Mamoru redirected his eyes at her, blue hues gazing at him with wonder and shock almost. "That's what I do," he added. "I think about the new day ahead and how I just have to keep going because one horrible day can't kill all the good that has been done. No matter how hard it hurts, you have to lift your head and keep going."

Her lips parted, wanting to say something but she reconsidered her words and spoke with a hint of astonishment, "Rain at midnight washes away the darkness and sadness of the day for the new day that has yet to come. That's beautiful."

The clock ding was able to break through the noise of the running water, and both teens glanced to see both hands at the twelve. ' _Rain at Midnight,'_ they thought in unison.

Sitting in silence under the shelter of the black umbrella, Usagi and Mamoru observed as the rain washed away their doubts, fears, and anger, promising to keep going and fight another day.


	33. 33 Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Welcome back everyone! Well this is a cute one so I hope you all really like it! Enjoy and please guys, tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Gift**

"Hey Motoki-chan, Mamoru-SANNNNN!"

Usagi barely stepped foot into the colorful arcade before her arm was grabbed at and almost torn off. She sent wild eyes to the dark-haired teen who continued to drag her out of the arcade, his back to her as the outside wind hit their faces.

"Mamoru-baka what the heck are you doing?!" Panic and fear etched itself on her face. Had the junior finally gone mad or snapped? Most likely.

"You'll see," he answered simply, not looking at her.

"No I will not see," she bit out, struggling to be released from his iron grip, "I will not see until you tell me what it is we're apparently seeing. Did you finally snap or something?!"

Abruptly, he stopped his dragging and turned to her with a straight face, hand still clamped down on her small wrist. "I need to show you something. You need it."

"What are you talking about?! I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what the heck you're doing!"

He gave her a somber look mixed in with concern, staring right into her blue depths and she shivered from the intense gaze. Mamoru had never looked at her that way, _ever_ , and despite her best attempts, her stomach still did flips.

"For the last few weeks, you've been off," he went on, still staring seriously, "I don't know what's wrong or what happened but I know it had to be bad if you, of all people, are not smiling and happy in some way. Your eyes are dull and there's no light in them, you keep forgetting to put your hair up, you have bags under bloodshot eyes, and you just….seem not to care but anything anymore."

Usagi looked down in shame, embarrassed at how easy it was to read her, like an open book. He was right, she hated to admit. Today was one of her better days, she actually had the energy to arrange her hair correctly but nothing could be done to the wear and tear done on her hallow face.

Her guardian duties were starting to catch up to her, all the fighting, training, and emotional drain was taking it's full toll on the fourteen-year-old. She was losing quickly, the balance was thrown and now people could be hurt if she doesn't stay in tip-top shape. It was too much for her; the white lies of being at sleepovers when she was at life or death battles, quick thinking she had to perfect on decisions, and plus the fear of one day not coming back home after a youma battle. Not to mention everything happening in her normal life, one of her problems standing right in front of her, dressed handsomely in an Azabu blazer.

"I'm just not getting enough sleep," she answered vaguely, "You know how I always end up running late to school in the mornings-"

"Look," he cut in sharply, not believing the fibs, "Whatever is happening, I get that it's personal and your own business but that doesn't mean letting yourself become….this."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," he corrected. "Something's happening with you. You're falling apart Usa."

She shrugged, ignoring the nickname that tore her heart out, and the tears threatening to spill out, causing her to avoid eye sight with him. "Just been having a bad week, failed lots of tests." Oh but she had failed and lost more than just letter grades recently.

"You've gotten the worst grades out of anyone I've ever known," he stated, "But, you always smile and laugh it off. This is something more."

It then donned on Usagi who exactly she was talking to, and she whipped her head to narrow her eyes at the six foot four junior in front of her. "Why do you care?"

His blue hues widened in shock and bewilderment, looking at her as if she grew another odango on the side of her head. "What are you talking about? Of course I care! Usagi I-I lo-care about you. You're one of my friends, and it's concerning to see a normally happy and colorful person turn sad and grey so suddenly." He almost slipped and his heart pounded, praying that she hadn't heard it.

Again, she shrugged and looked to her black school shoes. "Like I said I've just-"

"Look Usagi, I know how it feels to spiral into that dark abyss of nothingness when something bad or unexpected occurs. But you can fight through it, no matter what's happening to you right now, you can find at least one good reason to smile everyday because I know you're strong enough to get through it."

She closed her eyes, a red blush blossoming on her face. "I'm not stro-"

"Yes you are, I know you are! Everyday, I wonder how you're able to smile, even when the worst things could happen. I wonder how you're able to go on, I look up to you and how you make the most shy and saddest people have a light in their eyes again." Mamoru coughed then, realizing just how deep and desperate he had become with his words. He had never wanted to actually admit his admiration for her, with the fear of other feelings becoming more justified in the process. "You always have a reason to smile and that's what I wanted to do now, give you a reason to smile."

Her heart had picked up at his words. He thought she was strong? That had to be a good sign, something positive...right?

Usagi finally gazed back up and held the high schooler's eyes, "Well….what did you have in mind before?"

Mamoru's lips twitched as he could see, as clear as day, a sliver of the Usagi he knew, shine in her curious blue eyes. "You'll see."

* * *

They came at her from all sides, no mercy was shown as all of them attacked her ruthlessly. Usagi was drowning in the army of small soldiers who were enjoying their torture over her.

"Mamoru! Mamoru!," she squealed. "Please make it stop! I'm dying over here!"

The dark-haired man just watched on from the doorway as the pigtailed blonde was sprawled out of the floor, squirming and flailing around in laughter as tiny balls of fur licked and nuzzled her.

Kittens of all colors, ran rampant in the room of the pet store, jumping over and circling the blonde on the floor.

Mamoru felt a wide smile appear as he saw the toothy grin light up her hallow and grey face, which was gaining color again. Her blonde pigtails swirled on the floor in patterns as the kittens pawed around it, careful in their movements. The familiar warm sensation bubbled in his chest as that bright white smile made its appearance again and again on Usagi's face.

"You look fine from my point of view," he examined, his answer being a high-pitched squeal as more kittens meowed and attacked the fourteen-year-old in a flurry of fur.

Eventually, they dissipated, retreating on their small paws to the other corners of the visiting room and curling up to take catnaps ( _no pun intended_ ).

Finally Mamoru uncrossed his arms and made his way from the door to Usagi who sat up and was curling up to a kitten of her own, a small brown one who had a knack for licking the daylights out of anyone who was within range apparently.

"Look Mamoru," she had one of her eyes closed and presented a huge smile while the little thing had its way with her cheek. "The little guy is licking me clean. Don't have to even take a shower tonight!"

Amused by the constant lapping the kitten had, Mamoru chuckled and actually brightened to see Usagi having true fun for the first time in almost weeks. Her face had regained the light color back and her crystal blue eyes had that special sparkle in them again, the same sparkle he always craved to see from her.

"Oh I'm sure he's just attracted to you because there's some residue of a burger or milkshake still left on your cheek from earlier," he chided with a smug grin. "Probably just using you."

She narrowed her other eye at him but the teasing glint was clear as day. "Really should go for a comedian than a doctor Baka."

He laughed heartily, presenting an outstretched hand to her after she sadly put the 'licker' down. Usagi laced her fingers with his, making his breath catch and head dizzy for a few moments, and he pulled her up to stand.

"Why did you bring me here anyway," she asked, confused but smiling at him in wonder. "How did you know this would help?"

Mamoru stared into her eyes, getting lost and giddy at the light inside of them that _he_ created. "Well one, you have a cat so I figured you were a cat person," the small blush of embarrassment graced her and he almost laughed but kept himself composed somehow, "And two, who doesn't like little kittens, I mean even I can't not smile at the little things. So I figured it was a sure-fire way to get an infamous Usagi smile."

"Well thank you," she quietly spoke, looking up and staring back at him, "Thank you for making my day a whole lot more smiley than usual Mamoru."

"No problem," the junior replied, and just for a mere split second he let his eyes shine with every emotion he had for the blonde, just for a second. "Just promise me you won't ever stop smiling Usagi."

And when he saw her breath catch and eyes freeze, Mamoru knew he had shown too much and quickly reeled in his hurricane of emotions back into his heart, slamming the door shut and throwing away the key to the dangerous feelings.

"Why," she asked after finding her voice. "My smile isn't that special. It's just a smile."

"No," he disagreed with a shake of his head. "Your smile's a gift to the world Usagi. Your smile… it's the one that keeps giving. You make others have a reason to smile, they see you, a bright happy girl smiling to the sky as if her life depended on it and they can't help but return it. It's a gift that you'll always have Usako."

Somehow he finds the strength to send a sly wink and smirk to her before rotating around to walk out of the door, his cool exterior breaking down with each step.

He went too far. Exposed too much. Let his emotions off their tight leash for too long.

Walking out of the suddenly too small room, Mamoru almost chuckled at his mental joke. _'I guess my gift is the ability to never be happy.'_

* * *

 **Okay so sappy and angsty. You decide but I thought it was a nice break from the tension…...sort of. Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!**


	34. 34 Ball of Yarn

**Disclaimer: All rights to respective owners. I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: Alright, for once I'm giving you guys a completely humor and cute drabble, absolutely no drop of angst in this set of writing (the ending is fluffy so we should be good)! So enjoy (hopefully!) and tell me what you thought in the reviews!**

 **P.S. I would like to throw out some appreciation for CassieRaven and her amazing ideas that allow me to plow through these**

* * *

 **Ball of Yarn**

A range of hues spanned on all the tall shelves in front of her, warm bright colors of the color wheel and the cool dark colors mixed in together with some intertwining. Threads hung limp from some balls of fabric, while others were wound tightly, tied at the ends.

Usagi looked around hopelessly at the mass heaps of yarn surrounding her form. She squeezed the handle of her small woven shopping basket that was hanging in her hand. Why, oh why, did she have to wait last minute to make her yarn sweater assignment for Home Economics class?

Reserving her self-disappointment for later, she gingerly picked up a few of the yarn balls, examining the colors and texture that each held, searching through the fields of fabric for the right one.

One after another, nothing really matched her high qualifications. After each examination, she would then sigh, place the yarn ball back on the overflowing shelves, and walk to a new section.

Finishing off the last of what the current aisle had to offer, Usagi hung her head disappointedly, her hand moving to place the big ball of yarn back on the shelves but missed and it bounced onto the floor, rolling away from the girl who was already heading out of the aisle.

The string of red yarn began its journey out of the aisle, passing by customers kicking it mindlessly, furthering away from its start point as it unraveled onto the floor. Kick after kick, the yarn ball shrunk more and more until finally it began to slow down when the sight of two automatic doors flew open.

* * *

 _'Where the hell am I supposed to find Mikado? The Tokyo Imperial Palace?,'_ Mamoru thought in annoyance as he surveyed the list of colors Motoki had given. School was done for the day, and instead of finishing homework, or doing scouting as Tuxedo Mask, he was here, at a yarn shop, aimlessly searching for threads of fabric to complete a simple art project.

Taking the first few steps into the shop after the doors separated for his entrance, the high school student came upon a rolling ball of yarn that suspiciously stopped at his feet.

Quirking an eyebrow and scanning the nearby area for any personal, Mamoru eyeballed the vibrant red string as it laid on the floor and trailed into aisles further from him. He felt bad for it actually, the brilliance and richness of the said yarn was beautiful and didn't belong on the floor.

Feeling a bit insane at the notion of relating to a inanimate object such as yarn, Mamoru gently gathered the mass of thick string in his hands, and initiated to wind up the loose string back into its perfect shape of a sphere.

Curiosity reaching its peak, the dark-haired teen decided to follow the trail that the yarn had left for him, venturing into the aisles to see where, or _who_ , had started this ball of yarn's journey.

* * *

Usagi growled and clenched the round heap of fabric. Another aisle, another failure on her part. This, was hopeless.

Again, the blonde went to place the current ball of yarn on the shelf but missed once more and it rolled away from her.

* * *

Reaching the end of his string 'breadcrumbs', Mamoru found the end within an empty aisle where another ball of yarn, this one a soft sky blue, was rolling in his direction, and he sighed defeatedly, leaning down and grasping the thick fabric.

* * *

 _'Why is it so hard to find one darn ball of yarn,'_ Usagi whined in her mind as another ball rolled away behind her.

* * *

 _'Who the hell is doing this?,'_ Mamoru thought as he picked up his fourth ball of yarn.

* * *

 _'Too dull,'_ Usagi thought, throwing the one behind her. She came upon a whole set of small yarn balls, seeing a red and black one. _'Oh my god I could make a Tux-wait!'_

She fished out the remaining yen in her skirt pocket, frowning and moving on with her head hung low.

* * *

Mamoru began to come to his wit's end as his arms ached from the numerous balls of yarn being held. For a split second he considered why he was even doing this in the first place?

' _Curiosity,'_ he concluded firmly, _'Plus I've come too far to stop now.'_

* * *

Finally, Usagi's face brightened as she spotted a rich texture that resembled spun gold out of a fairytale. It was perfect and so she unraveled it a bit to get a better feel on the material but she had loosened it too much and soon it caught on her fingers, then one of her buns and then...

* * *

On the last bit of sanity, Mamoru at last reached the end of his yarn journey while wounding up the last of the pink thread to the destined aisle where a girl at the end, struggled to escape an encasement of yarn.

Tying the end into the ball and unloading the numerous fabric spheres onto a shelf, the teen found laughter bubbling out of his chest as he observed the blonde strain against the golden yarn that was tangled all around her frame.

"You need help there," her eyes flew to his amused ones, "Looks like you're struggling a bit."

Her blues widened in surprise but then narrowed in annoyance and she huffed, some of the string flying out in front of her face. "Of all the yarn shops in the city, and all of my embarrassing moments…."

Taking the comment/grumble as a yes, Mamoru already reached her and untangled the yarn string from her upper body, having become very practiced with the material recently.

Winding it back into its sphere shape, he handed it to her but the blonde just quickly placed it back on the shelf.

"Are you serious?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Well," he started with a playful tone, "You did just get into a nasty fight with that yarn and seeing as you won, I figured that you would claim it as your own, a presentation of victory."

"Oh yea," she rolled her eyes, "Totally would do that if I had the money to even buy this for my project." She gestured to the price tag that was plastered on the shelf railing and sighed.

"Oh Odango Odango Odango," Mamoru chimed, making her nose scrunch up at the old nickname, "There are other ways."

He grasped the golden ball of yarn in his hand and gave a smile to her. "I'll buy it for you."

Her eyes widened. "No, I can't le-"

"Yes you can because I have to repay you for that one coffee you bought for me at the arcade," he quickly interjected, silencing the rejection she had ready at the tip of her tongue.

She pursed her lips until sighing. " _Finnnnneee_. Thank you for doing this."

He grinned even wider as they walked out of the aisle, "No problem."

The two teens reached the empty line to the cash register and Mamoru placed the ball on the counter, turning around to see if Usagi needed anything else. To his surprise, when coming back to the counter, there was four new yarn balls, colors of red, black, white, and skin-toned kind of color.

Mamoru sucked in a breath as a ludicrous idea came to mind _. 'It couldn't be…'_

"It's for a Tuxedo Mask doll," a small voice explained, eyes avoiding his completely. "Go ahead and laugh, I know you want to."

Heart skipping and a twinkle in his midnight eyes, Mamoru shoved down the insult he had ready and instead smiled sincerely at her. "No."

She gazed up to see his reaction, confused.

"I think it's a great idea. He's a pretty cool person," he responded softly and watched as her face lit up with a one-hundred watt smile.

"He's the coolest person ever right!"

 _'Oh if only you knew who he was, you might not think so….'_ "He is," the dark-haired teen agreed, finding so much irony in the situation. "Is this for your project too or.."

"No just the gold yarn is for my sweater project," she explained happily, "The doll is just for me. I hope you don't mind me adding the extra yarn in! They're only 100 yen each-"

"It's fine Usagi," he cut off with a laugh as he handed over the yen to the woman behind the counter, "They are just balls of yarn."

Though, he rethought that statement as he watched Usagi accept the plastic shopping bag from the cashier, eyes dazzling and lips curled in a friendly grin, his heart skipping at the image. _'Balls of yarn that led me to you.'_

* * *

 **Eckkk...not the best Drabble but I think I've had worse. Anyway review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **Also Mikado is an old term for emperor in Japanese but it's also a golden yellow color so I thought my joke for Mamoru was pretty funny with the imperial palace thing?**


End file.
